The Shapeshifter's Mate
by SpencerandHotchlover
Summary: Aaron Hotchner is a wolf shifter who discovers his mate in the newest member of the BAU Emily Prentiss. Will the two of them get together? M/M relastionship


The Shapeshifter's Mate

January 15, 2007

Aaron Hotchner sat in his office doing paperwork, boring, tedious paperwork, but then the government seemed to run on paperwork.

Hotch knew that he should get home, as he had his sons to look after. He and Haley Brooks had had ten sons, before she had been killed in a driveby shooting. It might seem like a very large number, but both he and his now deceased wife were Shifters, wolf Shifters to be precise and Shifters were a great deal like their animal counterparts, especially when it came to having pups. Real wolves could have anywhere from 1 to 6 pups at a time, although it was usually three or four and so all of his sons were multiples of one sort or another. Ten pups, was quite common actually in a Shifter family, but Hotch longed for a daughter, since all he and Haley had had was boys, which he loved furiously, but he wouldn't mind having more, like 10 daughters to match his 10 sons, but he knew it was just a distant dream for the moment. His marriage to Haley had been arranged by his mother and arranged marriages almost never worked out and more often than not the couple got divorced a few years down the road. He and Haley had only been married about 12 years, but had been heading in that direction. Hotch often thought it ironic that they'd had 10 pups in 12 years and that all of them were anywhere from two to three years apart. The thing that most people didn't realize was that female Shifters in general were extremely fertile and got pregnant easily for the most part and a lot of times those birth control pills didn't work on them, at least not for very long, as it was something about a Shifter's biology that could circumvent them after awhile. The only thing that really prevented a Shifter from getting pregnant, was if a condom was used every time they had sex or if they had their tubes tied for the women or a vasectomy for the men and most Shifters did that when they decided they were done having children.

The oldest two were twins, who were only 10 years old, the next set had been quadruplets, which had surprised both Hotch and Haley, even though they know it was possible and they were now 7, after that was another set of twins, who were 5 years old, and finally the last set had been triplets two sons and a daughter, but something had been wrong with their precious little girl and she had died due to the umbilical cord that had strangled her, cutting off her oxygen supply before she could be removed from Haley's womb. His youngest sons were only 3 years old and only a year after their births their mother had been killed. Hotch was extremely sad at the death of his wife just two and a half years before, more for his pups sake then for his own. He knew that the two of them had not been mates and were drifting apart, which he knew would've ended in divorce sooner or later, not that he had wanted her dead, just that she would likely have insisted on taking all of their sons with her when she had left and he knew he would've been lucky even to have the privilege to visit them what with his job at least not very often. Hotch had thought long and hard about retirement after the death of Haley, as his sons needed someone to look after them, but finally he had decided to go back to the job he loved and had hired a couple of permanent nannies instead, both of who had been through extensive background checks before they were hired. Both nannies were wolf Shifters themselves and so would be able to deal with whenever one of his sons turned into their wolf shape for the first time, although it was only his two youngest that had not yet done so as it usually happened around three or four, sometimes earlier, but almost never later as that age was just average.

Luckily, for Hotch he had plenty of money from his family to take care of them, because while his father had been a bastard and his mother a bitch all their money had passed on to him and his six brothers and three sisters, because again both his parents had also been wolf Shifters. It was a good thing too, because while he worked as a federal prosecutor, and Haley had also worked, the two of them had never had to struggle to have enough money to take care of their family, since large multimillion dollar trust funds had been set up for all the Hotchner children and he and Sean and Rachel being the oldest because they were triplets got the largest chunk of their parents money when they both died, while the others got smaller, but still considerable shares. Hotch knew he would never have to work a day in his life if he didn't want to and neither would any of his now grown up siblings, although most of them had made something of their lives and gone to college just like he had.

Hotch sighed and signed the last piece of paperwork that he was doing tonight and then rose, grabbed his coat where he had flung it across the couch and headed for his office door. It was way past time he headed home for the night for it would soon be time for the youngest two to be in bed.

Hotch strode towards the elevator and as he was waiting he was joined by the newest member of the team Emily Prentiss. Hotch sighed silently knowing he had to do something about Emily soon, for she was his mate and they had met just a few months ago when she had applied for a position at the BAU. Hotch had been truly flabbergasted when she had walked into his office, back in November and the minute he had caught her scent he had known. Luckily, he had managed to conceal his reaction for the most part, because he wanted to get to know her first, before he said anything, although the wolf in his chest howled in protest wanting to mate with this woman and have another dozen pups, but unfortunately, Emily Prentiss was completely human and therefore, knew nothing about Shifters and the bond that identified a True Mate and he sincerely hoped she accepted it when he did tell her.

"Heading home?" asked Emily casually with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I have sons that I need to read a couple of bedtime stories to before I put them to bed," Hotch said with a small smile. "I don't get to do that often enough since I'm gone so much, so I try to do it when I'n not out of town every night."

Hotch tried to ignore the wolf in his chest that just wanted to pounce on the woman standing beside him waiting on the elevator, as Emily's natural scent, with just a hint of her perfume and shampoo was driving him absolutely batty with lust and desire. His Emily smelled absolutely divine, and her shampoo especially drove the wolf within him wild, as it smelled like freesia and strawberries. All of the scents combined just appealed to the wolf in him so much so that all he wanted to do was have sex with Emily Prentiss for days on end.

"So how many children do you have?" Emily asked genuinely curious.

"Ten," Hotch answered immediately.

"That many?" Emily gulped, wondering what she had gotten herself into falling for her boss like a ton of bricks, even though she's only been working there for a couple of months.

"Shifter," Hotch answered simply. "Shifters have large families, because for the most part the women get pregnant easily. It's quite possible that Haley and I would've had more if she hadn't been gunned down just 2 1/2 years ago. Shifters tend to have multiples, so I have three pairs of twins and one set of quadruplets."

Hotch didn't mention the daughter he had lost as that was still a pretty painful memory for him, but then losing a child always was. Only Rossi was aware that he and Haley had lost a daughter, but his old friend and former mentor would say nothing, as it was not his secret to share.

"I'm sorry about your wife," Emily answered sincerely.

"It's okay, Haley and I, well, our marriage was arranged and we were growing apart and likely would have divorced in another few years if she hadn't been killed," Hotch told Emily honestly. "I'm just glad that none of my sons were with their mother at time or they probably would've been killed to. Don't misunderstand me I didn't want her dead or anything, since the boys still needed their mother pretty badly, but while I grieved, I didn't grieve too deeply or to long. I grieved more for the loss of a friend then of my wife."

"I understand," Emily said and she did. "I don't understand why some parents try to arrange marriages for their children, especially in the 21st century, as it almost never works out."

"Well, my family is pretty high society and we have quite a bit of money to our names," Hotch begin to explain. "I think my mother just wanted to make sure that I didn't get involved with the wrong type of person, since a Shifter's mate can be either male or female and it doesn't matter what sex the Shifter themselves is. We, Shifters have what is known as a true mating gene, which activates when we turn 16."

Both Emily and Hotch stepped into the elevator as the doors opened.

"What does that mean precisely?" asked Emily curiously.

"Just that us Shifters know the moment they meet the person they are supposed to spend the rest of our lives with," Hotch explained calmly. "This person can be male or female and is not always another Shifter, as a lot of times they can be a Normal like yourself. As I said Haley and I were not True Mates, we were just caught in an arranged marriage, by our parents who didn't care how miserable it made us and kind of forced us to agree, although me more than Haley since she did have a crush on me in high school."

"High school crushes never last," Emily suggested and Hotch nodded.

"No, they don't," Hotch agreed. "Haley and I were only married 12 years and yet we had 10 sons."

"Wow! That's about a child a year, if they weren't multiples that is," Emily whistled appreciatively.

"My sons are anywhere from two to three years apart," Hotch said with a little smile.

"I have three daughters myself triplets, identical," Emily said, "and no I've never been married, as I knew that was going to be your next question. I had this one night stand, oh, about six years ago. He was a Shifter who used a condom, but it broke, which happens sometimes I know, but it's never happened to me before then. He left the next morning and I found out I was pregnant two months later. The man's DNA they share doesn't even know they exist and they look more like me then him, so it's likely he'll never find out if he happens to run into them."

"So your daughters would be what about five?" asked Hotch excited, but trying not to show it, for he still mourned the loss of his tiny daughter who had never had a chance to grow into the beautiful woman she would become and if Emily did indeed did accept his offer he would have three daughters to love, even if he and Emily never had any of their own. If that happened perhaps, he could stop mourning the daughter he had lost so deeply, although he realized that he would likely always mourn her in some part of his heart, since you just didn't forget about someone you had lost, especially not your child. If Emily agreed once they got together he would adopt them immediately, so he would have legal rights, if anything happened to her and of course, Emily would adopt sons as well, just in case something happened to him, though hopefully, nothing would, but you never knew.

"Yes, they just had their fifth birthday about a month ago," Emily said.

The two of them stepped off the elevator and continued talking softly as they walked towards their vehicles.

"I would love to meet your daughters, I bet you there as beautiful as you are," Hotch said

Emily blushed at the compliment coming from the man she had a huge crush on and was glad the garage was so dark, so that Hotch couldn't tell if she was blushing or not.

"I'll have to introduce you to them sometime, just like you have to introduce me to your sons," Emily said her voice steady giving no hint of her real feelings

"I would love to introduce you to my sons, who range in age from ten years old to three," Hotch said.

"My girls are getting so big," Emily said a little wistfully. "I would love to have some more, but this time I would like to be permanent relationship before I do, considering most men don't want a woman that does what they consider a man's job, not to mention has a child, much less three of them, the likelihood of me finding one that doesn't mind that I'm gone all the time, or get paid more than they do aren't very likely and even if a man does want a woman that does what I do, they don't want three children that aren't their's."

"You'll find someone soon," Hotch said keeping his voice steady and not showing a hint of his true feelings, which was not the easiest thing to accomplish, considering that Emily had left him absolutely flabbergasted when he had said in such a wistful tone of voice that she would like more pups, but with a man she loved this time.

"I really don't hold out much hope of that," Emily said in a sad tone of voice, making him want to put his arms around the woman he already loved deeply, but somehow he resisted. "I'll see you in the morning, Hotch."

"Good night, Emily, I'll see you in the morning," Hotch replied, watching as his mate walked away and he let her go, which was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

A month later, Hotch decided it was time to tell Emily the truth. Even though Emily and he had only known each other for three months they had gotten quite close in the last month. Their get-togethers had started out quite innocently at least on Emily's part, but Hotch had made his intentions clear from the beginning, even though he had never actually said so in words, but then his mate was an intelligent and observant woman. Emily hadn't said anything, but she knew that he was slowly and gently courting her and might even have figured out the reason for that, although if she had she hadn't said anything. Now though it was time to tell Emily the truth and hope to Heaven that she didn't reject him, even if he didn't believe that was likely. The two of them had started out by meeting each other's children and the way she treated her daughters and seemed to connect with his sons told Hotch that his mate had a real gift with young children, as she seemed to instinctively understand what they wanted or needed. All 10 of his sons adored her just as her daughters did and Hotch knew that she would fit into his life and his family easily, along with her daughters of course, who got on with his sons splendidly, which was an added bonus. His two nannies for the boys of course, knew that Emily was his True Mate because when she came over to his place the way he treated her clued them in and told them that this Emily Prentiss would soon become part of their family, which was fine with them because they liked her quite a lot.

Hotch knocked on Emily's apartment door, with a dozen red roses in hand and Emily opened the door almost immediately and it pleased Hotch that his mate seemed eager to see him just as he was her.

"Aaron? Oh, what a beautiful roses," Emily said taking them from Hotch's hand when he handed them to her along with a gentle kiss on the cheek. Emily sniffed the roses with pleasure her face lighting up and said, "Thank you Aaron, they're gorgeous."

"You're more than welcome," Hotch said with a smile really wanting to pull this woman into his arms and kiss her deeply and not just on the cheek.

"Here let me go put these in some water and then we can talk," Emily said giving him a sexy wink, as she walked towards the small kitchen. Her apartment had four bedrooms, so that each of her daughters could have her own room, even if they were relatively small, the master being only a little bigger, but then apartments in the Washington or Virginia area weren't exactly cheap so it wasn't really surprising.

Hotch remembered the first time Emily had seen his house, three weeks ago now and had been amazed at how huge it was. His house had 30 big bedrooms and had been a wedding present from his parents and also Haley's, as apparently both sets of their parents had expected many grandchildren and they had gotten ten before Haley had been killed. Shifter families did tend to be large and it was true he only had 10 siblings and Haley only had 6, but a lot of Shifter families had more than that, just so long as they could afford them. If Haley had lived it was likely they would've had a few more pups before their marriage had busted up, since the only way to absolutely prevent pregnancy, especially when it was two Shifters was to use a condom or get yourself fixed so you couldn't have anymore.

Hopefully, he and Emily would have a few more, but that was for later.

"So you said in your text message that you needed to talk to me about something important," Emily asked, as she came back into the living area with a vase filled with the roses and put them on the mantle of the fireplace, before sitting down on the couch gesturing at Hotch to join her, which he did quite eagerly.

"Yes, I do need to talk to you about something very important," Hotch began, trying not to run a hand through his hair nervously. Normally he was never nervous, but strong and confident, but then he was an alpha male and that was their way, but then Emily was an alpha to, albeit a female and completely human one, so their relationship would a lot of times be interesting he was sure. Hotch knew if he messed up this explanation and Emily told him to get out of her life, he would have to do as she asked and he knew his life would be worth nothing after that. Oh, he wouldn't kill himself like a lot of Shifters did when their mate rejected them as he had his 10 sons to think about after all, but he would never be truly happy again.

"I believe I know what you want to talk to me about," Emily said before Hotch could get the words out of his mouth, as his throat suddenly felt closed up. "I'm not totally uninformed when it comes to Shifters, Aaron, as I had a friend years ago when I was young who was also a Shifter, although she was a bobcat instead of a wolf. Don't think I haven't realized that you've been subtly courting me this last month or how you watched me almost constantly before that from the moment I joined the BAU actually. The only reason I think you would do that, was if I was your True Mate and you were trying to get to know me and then figure out a way to tell me once you did. Tell me I'm wrong?" Emily challenged the man sitting across from her with a cooly raised eyebrow, her legs crossed in a ladylike fashion.

"You're not wrong," Hotch said relaxing a little, his mouth quirking up in a smile. "Here I was trying to figure out a way to tell you, that wouldn't send you running away from me forever and you beat me to it. So can I assume that means that you're interested?"

"You can assume all you want, but that would be a yes." Emily said blushing a little, although like Hotch she didn't blush very easily.

The wolf in Hotch chest howled it's happiness and he was sure that it showed him his body language as well. "Does that mean you'll consider...?" Hotch left his sentence unfinished but then Emily was an intelligent woman.

"If you're asking whether I'll consider making our relationship a permanent one and mating with you the answer is yes. I know from my friend Hannah, that the minute we have sex for the first time we will never be parted save by the death of one of us. She explained the entire process and about the mate bond, although there were some things she said I would have to experience for myself, as they couldn't be adequately described."

"Your friend was right," Hotch said his expression happy and ecstatic, as the wolf in his chest howled in satisfaction. The wolf in his chest definitely wanted to have sex with his mate, but he knew they had a few things to discuss before they did.

"So now that you said you're interested where do you want to proceed from here?" asked Hotch. "I'll be completely honest and tell you that the wolf in me definitely wants to mate with you and I'm holding him back by sheer force of will."

"Well," Emily said having had plenty of time to think over the last month when it became clear that her boss was gently, but seriously courting her. "One thing we need to tell the team, as I know very well I'll probably end up pregnant the first time after we have sex, even though I'm on the pill, which I won't object to mind you, since I do want a few more children, but we need to set some ground rules."

"I can guess what some of those are," Hotch said with a small smile. "One you still want to work with the BAU, even if that's from behind the scenes once you are close to your due date. Two you're not going to go on maternity leave until you absolutely have to."

"Have you read my mind?" Emily said with a little smile. "That's exactly what I was thinking actually."

"No, I just happen to know you," Hotch said with a smile of his own. "I've observed you far more than you likely realize. I know how you like your coffee fixed, first thing in the morning, I know you get this little wrinkle between your eyebrows when you're frustrated, I know you have one dimple over the left side of your mouth and when you smile it makes an appearance. I know that you tap your pen against your lower lip when you're thoughtful and that you do it unconsciously. I know you usually order a salad for lunch even though it's clear you'd rather have something else just because you're watching your weight, which you really don't need to do because you look perfect."

Hotch paused and Emily looked at him in astonishment not having realized until that moment that Aaron had indeed been watching her far more then she realized.

"Well, you do know a lot of my little idiosyncrasies, don't you?" Emily finally asked with a raised eyebrow, a little smile playing on her lips. "Well, two can play that game, as I have been observing you to. I can tell you exactly how you like your coffee in the morning, which is black and strong, I can tell you how you run your hand through your hair sometimes even though you probably don't realize you do it or how you smile a little at the way the team banters with each other, although it's not really noticeable to most people. I can tell that you adore your sons and are sad to have to be gone from them so much, but that you love your job, despite the tedious boring, paperwork that any government agency seems to run on, and so decided to go back to it after your wife's death. I could tell you a hundred other little things you do, but that would be redundant."

"Well, it looks like we both know each other pretty well," Hotch said with a half smile kissing his mate on the lips, just a little peck.

"Well, we are both profilers, which by definition means we're observant and I have spent more hours observing you when you're busy doing something else then you know," Emily said with a smile. "In any case, as I said we need to tell the team because there is no way I'm going to be in a separate hotel room from you, when we're on a case if we do, do this."

"That seems reasonable," Hotch immediately agreed, "and I certainly agree with it, because there is no way in hell I'm going to be separated from you when we are on a case, even though I know that we must be parted sometimes."

"Another is we need to figure out a way to remain on the same team considering that relationship strongly discouraged at the very least," Emily said

"That's not going to be a problem," Hotch, and tell with a little smile, thinking about how practical and intelligent his mate was. "Yes, most relationships are strongly discouraged until it can be proven that two teammates can work together, however, for Shifters and their True Mates it's a little different."

"In what way?" asked Emily curiously.

"Well, one thing your friend probably didn't mention was that True Mates tend to get sick, which takes effect after they have completed the bond and well, the farther they get from each other the sicker they become, especially if it's a forced separation. Now if we were to complete the bond and we weren't on the same team or even in the same line of work, and I had to leave for a case neither one of us would feel sick, although we would feel sad about being parted, because the bond knows the difference between a voluntary separation because of other commitments and one that's not. If you know anything about shapeshifter history you know that great tragedy has resulted in mates being forced apart, no matter the reason. After a lot of bloodshed, which was quite common a few centuries ago now it was decided, that True Mates could no longer be forced apart no matter the reason because it usually ends in a double suicide/murder, although a lot of times not only was the Shifter and their mate killed, but also the person or persons that were trying to separate them, so the rules and had to change and when the FBI was first formed the same rules applied, because the bigwigs were smart enough to realize that if they tried to separate True Mates when they didn't want to go and it would always end in vast tragedy, well, either that or both the Shifter and their mate whether they were another Shifter or just a Normal would end up quitting the FBI or killing themselves and their aggressor just so they wouldn't be separated, which has happened in the past because despite the rules some former department heads have tried to enforce that separation, when two True Mates discover each other and they both work for the same department."

"So it's happened in the past that two True Mates get together and they both work for the FBI in the same department," Emily summarized thinking about the brief history that Hotch had given her, "that despite bureau rules some former department heads have indeed tried to separate them and it either ended in tragedy on in both parties resigning."

"That's right," Hotch agreed. "I didn't mention that in most cases it was same-sex couples two men together in that way for the most part, which we both know that a lot of people still look down on and those former department heads soon regretted their decision, because they were either killed along with the True Mates, of course, or they were demoted or forced to resign or retire, depending on the situation."

"People will be stupid and they'll let their hatred take over their common sense," Emily snorted and Hotch agreed wholeheartedly.

"Oh, yes, I agree," Hotch chuckled. "People can be incredibly stupid sometimes, Strauss for example. For someone so intelligent she sure can act stupidly at least where it concerns me."

"Oh, yes, believe me, I know," Emily chuckled, her tone ironic. "She believed that I would actually spy on you and team and then report back to her."

"And that was one of her major mistakes, I could tell the minute I met you that you were to honest to do something so underhanded," Hotch said. "You know I take it back Strauss is not a stupid woman or she never would have reached her current position, but she has let her hatred of me for no real reason get in the way of her common sense and someday it will be her downfall."

"So," Emily said. "I want to make clear that I don't want to go on maternity leave until after the babies are born and even if that means I go into labor while I'm working they'll be plenty of people around to get me to the hospital."

"I'll agree conditionally depending on how many babies are carrying," Hotch said cautiously. "If it's just twins then that's okay since about forty percent of the time they can be born naturally, although Haley had to have a c-section done for our last set of twins because one of them was facing in the wrong direction which happens quite frequently apparently."

Hotch didn't mention that it had actually been triplets, and that his and Haley's little girl hadn't survived. He would tell Emily someday, but right now the wound was still to raw and fresh, despite the fact that he had been over 2 1/2 years now.

"However, if you are carrying triplets or more a c-section is a certainty as there's no way that many children will be facing in the proper direction and it's usually scheduled at least a month before you're expected to deliver, although a lot of women go into labor earlier then the scheduled c-section. So long as the babies aren't born more than two months early then they should survive to live healthy and productive lives, although they might have to spend a little time in NICU. It would be better if you did take maternity leave, although I can certainly understand about boredom, but you must do what's best for yourself and the babies and the doctor might recommend bed rest anyway, as that's happened with the quadruplets when Haley was pregnant with them."

"Alright then," Emily said, "I'll agree to take maternity leave then at least a month before they're due, although I know that might be too late, but I'm not sure I can stand to take anymore time off and not be driven insane with boredom."

"I'm sure the boys will keep you occupied and your daughters too," Hotch suggested. "I want you to at least agree to stay in the office, instead of traveling with us where there are plenty of people around to get you to the hospital, if you do go into labor, even though I know doing paperwork isn't exactly your favorite thing to do."

"That's the understatement of the decade," Emily snorted. "Whoever likes to sit there and fill out form after form needs to have their head examined."

"Well, I know it's necessary, but I don't enjoy it either," Hotch admitted. "I used to stay late, while Haley was still alive, as she was there to look after my sons, but now I try not to, since my boys need me far more then the bureaucrats need their paperwork."

"Yes, family should always trump staying behind for such a stupid reason," Emily agreed. "My daughters certainly come first and your sons to once we actually mate that is."

"And I guarantee you that the wolf in me is eagerly anticipating that moment and so is the human part of me," Hotch said. "So do you want to go ahead and mate or do you want to tell the team first?"

"Well..." Emily said thinking about going back and forth between the two choices. One part of her really wanted to go ahead and make love, as she had had a huge crush on him ever since she had met him three months ago, but in the last month that crush had turned into love, since she and Aaron Hotchner had been spending a great deal of time together. In fact, every free moment was spent with Aaron and the only thing the two of them hadn't done was actually sleep together. Emily was sure that the rest of the team that included David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, JJ Jareau and Penelope Garcia, had noticed how close she and their boss had become, but they hadn't actually said anything—yet anyway. She got the distinct impression however, that Rossi at least approved, although he hadn't actually said so.

"I would say we should go ahead and do it," Emily decided finally. "However, after we do we need to have a wedding even if that's a small one, even if I know that mating is considered legal in the Shifter community and the same thing as a marriage, but since I'm a Normal, as you pointed out earlier and mostly because my mother would definitely not approve of me having children again without tying the knot, we need to get legally wed. If you heard how mother carried on when she found out I was pregnant with triplets, because of a one night stand, even though it was an accident, well, let's just say that I don't want to go through that again if at all possible. Besides, it will give our children legitimacy."

"That's fine," agreed Hotch immediately, as he'd had the same thing in mind, but again Emily had beat him to it before he could actually tell her that's what he thought. "Haley and I had one if only to give the children legitimacy as you said, and I thought that she, my mother and her mother and all our female relatives went way overboard. In my opinion my marriage to Haley was an all blown out of proportion affair that had about 500 guests, but you know most women ignore the groom's wishes and that I didn't really have any say in the matter. It's not that I didn't want Haley to be happy, I just thought that we could've done a quieter ceremony with fewer people."

"I don't need a ceremony that big and in fact I'm rather get married as quietly as possible," Emily admitted. "I think it's because my mother made me go to all those state dinners and other parties when I was a child and a teenager before I went to college. I got sick of all the brownnosing, the fake sentiment and everything else that goes on at functions like that. I would like something small, tasteful, and intimate with no more than 50 guests tops if at all possible. I don't want my mother to find out until after it's a done deal, because she'd try to take control and orchestrate a wedding that neither one of us would enjoy. My mother knows more people then almost anybody and there would likely be a thousand guests there, most of whom I wouldn't know other than vaguely and whom I might have met once years or decades ago a lot of them important dignitaries. I don't really feel up to arguing with her, so it's better if we keep it to ourselves until it's done."

"I wouldn't enjoy that either," Hotch said trying to imagine a 1000 strangers at his and Emily's wedding and couldn't prevent himself from shuddering since that was not his of idea of an enjoyable function.

"It'll be small and intimate," Hotch promised her, "and if you don't want to inform your mother until after the fact that's fine with me."

"Well, she'll yell at both of us, you know for not inviting her or allowing her to plan it, but that's just too bad. My mother still doesn't approve of what I do for a living and she would've preferred if I also became a diplomat or at least chosen a career that she approved of, but in the end it's my life."

"Your mother sounds a lot like mine before she died anyway," Hotch said.

"I'm sorry," Emily said, "about your mother and I mean."

"It's fine," Hotch promised her. "She wasn't exactly the easiest of women if you know what I mean and mine and my siblings childhood wasn't exactly very pleasant. My parents were very high society and my father was a very successful lawyer. I come from a really wealthy family, but just because you have money and everything you need materially doesn't mean that the pups in that family are loved and really I and all nine of my siblings were considered as nothing more then a means to carry on the family name. I wasn't really sad when both my parents passed away, as they never really loved my siblings and me, although my mother did dote on her grandchildren the few times she got to see them before she died."

"So you have nine siblings as well," Emily said trying to take it in.

"Really that's about average," Hotch told Emily with a half smile. "Many Shifter families are huge depending on how many pups they can afford. However, most of them have at least 10 children, although Haley only had six brothers and sisters, but sometimes a Shifter gets worn out from so many births so close together or something else goes wrong that it's just better for a woman to have her tubes tied then to risk dying. My parents weren't True Mates like you and I are, but then their marriage was also arranged just like mine to Haley was, so that had a lot to do with it."

"What do you mean?" asked Emily carefully.

"Just that when you find your True Mate you don't treat them like a baby factory or somebody who is incapable of taking care of themselves, or make decisions without consulting them," Hotch explained. "In other words, you treat them like an equal and not like somebody who's only allowed to fetch her husband's pipe and slippers or to provide him with as many children as you want to have or just to play housekeeper unless that's what they want. Now some woman don't mind being homemakers and taking care of the children and the house and if that's what a woman wants that's fine, but to be forced to assume that role by the person who is supposed to love and care about your needs as well as their own, well, that makes a relationship or a marriage deteriorate very quickly. I'm sure you know what happens when one marriage partner treats the other one like dirt or at least like third class citizens."

"Discontent, divorce in a lot of cases," Emily said immediately. "Some women even kill their husbands or vice versa if they see no other way out."

"And end up in prison for the most part unless it could be proved it was justified," Hotch said. "Besides, many women and men, although I admit it's usually women, just take it thinking that's what they deserve, because that's what they've been trained to think, but even those kind of people can snap."

"If you get beaten, or psyched out enough then you begin to think that's what you deserve," Emily said looking sad.

"Yes, the human mind is a funny thing, and if somebody does it right you can practically make a person do whatever they want for fear of the repercussions," Hotch said. "Besides, it's well known that some minds are easier to break then others. So how many children do you want to have after we mate of course?" Hotch asked changing the subject.

"Well," Emily said thinking about it, "so long as you don't expect me to become a homemaker and I can keep working with you, as long as it's safe for me to continue to get pregnant every two years or so, as many you'd like to have. Now if it was just me I never would have had more than two or three more tops, not with the other three I already have, simply because I couldn't have afforded to, but since you have plenty of money and no I don't need to know how much, as many as you want to have. Besides, I'm already in my early 30s so I really don't have more than maybe 15 childbearing years left if that many."

"Some women can have children up into their 50s," Hotch pointed out.

"Yes I know, but the older you are the harder a pregnancy is on the body, especially a multiple one, so I'd like to stop by the time I'm 45 or so. However, by then we could have more than a dozen children depending on how many I have per pregnancy."

"I would never risk your life and if the doctor says you can't have anymore safely, then I'll have a vasectomy immediately to prevent you from getting pregnant again. I can't lose you now, not now that you have agreed to be my wife, my mate, my love, my soul for the rest of our time on this Earth. I will love you forever, never abandon or forsake you and always be there when you need me. You became my life the minute you walked into my office three months ago, even though you didn't know it at that time and even though I didn't tell you until tonight about the mating bond I shared with you. Just having you on the same team and being able to see you frequently has made me happier than I've been in my life."

Emily felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes as she had never heard anything so romantic in her life.

"Hey, don't cry," Hotch urged her taking his mate into his arms.

"Sorry, I'm not usually much of a cryer and these are happy tears just so you know," Emily said sniffling. "When you said those words to me it just struck something in me that's all. I've never heard something so sappy and romantic in my entire life and normally you aren't very sappy romantic at all."

"I can be," Hotch told her with a tender smile giving her a loving kiss on the lips. "You just bring it out in me that's all. A lot of Shifters would tell you that they have never been romantic or sappy in their lives until after they've met the person they were meant to be with whether that be male or female. Just being around your mate can often bring out that hidden part of a Shifter's personality. Well, I suppose it's like a human meeting someone that they fall deeply in love with and they start feeling all sappy and romantic even if they never were before."

"Yes, that's very true," Emily said with a nod, as it made complete sense when she thought about it in that context.

"So before we get started on that, why don't you tell me about your family? Do you have any brothers and sisters? Are you an only child? You mentioned your mother but you never mentioned your father? You know that type of thing," Hotch said.

"Well," Emily said, "unlike some families, especially Shifter ones I'm an only child and although my mother never said so I get the distinct impression that she thinks that I was a mistake. I never knew my father and so I was pretty lonely growing up. By the time I was 10 years old my mother had been forcing me to go to the political parties for two years and each time I was ordered to behave myself. Now you imagine me at eight or nine years old, the only child at these types of parties and imagine how bored I was. I usually brought a book and hid myself in a corner and read and no one really paid attention to me at all, not even my mother, so long as I wasn't causing some sort of ruckus. My mother wasn't precisely as cruel as yours was, as I do know that she loved me and I was never precisely mistreated, just bored a lot. I did enjoy the traveling, and I a learned a lot, which is probably why I like traveling so much now. In Italy I met Matthew and John and we became the best of friends. Matthew's parents didn't approve of me, because they were like super religious and they considered me a bad influence, but even to this day we remain friends and have stayed in contact since."  
"So you were never together?" asked Hotch not seeming jealous at all, but then Hotch was good at hiding his emotions.

"Not in the way you mean," Emily said immediately. "Matthew is like my brother, the one I never had. Now John and I did have a bit of a relationship back when we were teenagers, but it never went anywhere. In fact if I can locate him in time I'd really like to invite Matthew to our wedding ceremony and John to."

Hotch's heart soared at the way his mate was so casually accepting.

"No, really the only family I have is my three daughters and now you and your sons, as me and my mother don't talk much, not since I moved out and went to college at Brown," said Emily.

"I believe that it's time I take you to bed to show you how much I adore you and have since the moment was met," Hotch told Emily and kissed her quite passionately on the lips. "We can discuss anything else later."

"Alright," Emily immediately agreed returning the kiss.

"You do know that once we complete the bond that we shall never be parted? That we will be together until one of us dies," asked Hotch making sure that Emily understood the consequences and that she was ready to take this step.

"I know," Emily promised him, "you've been very honest and forthright and I appreciate it, However, I know what my feelings are. I had a crush on you from the minute we met three months ago, but that crush has turned into a deep neverending love over the last month and believe me, I'm more than ready for this. You are everything I could possibly want in a mate or a husband. You're kind, loving, compassionate, gentle, know how to stand up for yourself, but don't let it go to your head and turn you into a bully, like some men I met would."

Hotch said nothing simply swept his mate up into his arms and headed straight to the bedroom Emily laughing the entire way.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"I love you so much, Emily," Hotch said undressing his mate, removing her shirt, then her bra and pants placing little kisses along the newly exposed skin. "I've been so in love with you for the last three months and I never dreamed that we'd get to this point our relationship quite so soon."

"Well, it's a good thing that I love you too then," Emily told him archly, but with a tender smile. "Don't you need to call home to let your nannies know that you won't be home tonight and to say goodnight to your sons?"

"Lisa and Maddie knew that I might not be home tonight, as I told them before I came over, as I was hoping beyond hope that you would allow me to complete the bond that we share. My sons know that I love them and I told them goodnight also. All ten of my sons have been asking me the last two weeks if you were going to be their new mother, as they've never seen me seriously involved with another woman besides, their mother who died just over 2 1/2 years ago as you know. In fact I've never brought another woman into my home, except my sisters and even my 3 year olds have picked up on that fact even if they don't really remember her since they were only a year old when she died."

"I feel sorry for all of them, but especially for Brent and Brant, because they're too young to really remember her as you say unlike your oldest sons. I know I certainly don't remember anything, except maybe a few vague impressions before I was about four, maybe five years old and that's about normal," Emily said. "I certainly don't remember anything from when I a year old.

"And yet those first few years are definitely important to any child and how we are treated from the time we are born to we are about four or five and began to have solid memories definitely help in who we turn out to be and can effect us either adversely or positively," Hotch said. "Now we can continue this conversation later, but now I want to worship your gorgeous body that I've been wanting for three solid months now. You drove me crazy and you never even knew it."

"Well, you are really good at concealing your emotions," Emily told Hotch silkily kissing him with heated passion, "except from those who know you best and I definitely fall into that category now even though I've only known you for such a short amount time."

Hotch returned the kiss with just as much passion, and soon Emily had him undressed as well.

The two of them removed their underwear and after the bed was turned down, Hotch swept his mate up into his arms again and gently placed her on the bed immediately pouncing on her.

"You are mine now," Hotch told Emily quite seriously, with lust, desire and love in his eyes. "Strauss or anybody else who tries taking you from me will regret the day they were ever born."

"That won't happen, because I'll quit the FBI entirely if Strauss tries to transfer me to another department out of sheer spite," Emily said, "and as for anybody else they can just go fuck themselves."

Hotch snorted at that thinking that he mate sure did have a way with words.

"What you aren't going to berate me for my use of foul language?" Emily asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow. "My mother certainly likes to berate me every time she hears me use a bad word, even though I'm a grown woman in my 30s. She used to tell me as a teenager that it was not proper for a young lady to use such language and I just rolled my eyes at her, well, behind her back," Emily amended. "She acted as if I really wanted to be a proper young lady since that was very boring, because all they do is go to parties of one sort or another that are always proper, formal and stuffy, have tea with other properly raised young ladies and are only allowed to do certain things that are considered suitable for ladies of a certain pedigree, paint, sew that type of thing."

"I can't see you enjoying that kind of thing," said Hotch, even as he placed little kisses nips and licks along his mate's collarbone.

"I didn't, I'm no artist, as I was very crappy at it and sewing bored me to tears, it's so passive. The horseback riding that was considered appropriate for young ladies was okay I actually enjoyed that particular activity, although I refused to ride sidesaddle like most properly bred young ladies. I kept telling my mother that this wasn't the early 20th century, where such things were done more frequently and that we were living in the 1980s."

Hotch continued his exploration of his mate's perfect body licked her breast, causing Emily to moan and wiggle frantically beneath him, although she had been far from passive even when they were talking, as her nails had left several scrapes on his back, which pleased him as he didn't want somebody who wasn't as active as he was

"Well, I just found one of your little sensitive spots didn't I?" Hotch asked rhetorically his eyes turning the yellow of the wolf.

"Please! Aaron! Please! I need you so badly!" Emily begged something she never normally did, but the feeling in her belly was so intense, just from the way he explored her body with his gentle touch, and with his teeth and mouth and tongue. Emily didn't even care if Aaron left her with a few bruises since to her that would just mean that he wasn't afraid that she was easily breakable and so wasn't afraid of being rough with her.

"Now there is a demand I will gladly obey," Hotch smirked, his voice gruff from his need, his lust and his desire. He had barely held the wolf back from pouncing on her when they had first met and it had been getting progressively harder every day to stop that part of him from just taking her and it had only been three months since they had met, but then that was a perfectly common occurrence, when it came to a Shifter finding their True Mate so it wasn't unusual at all. However, it was just as well that had an iron will or he would have just pounced on her, even if they were at the office, so it was a good thing that he had gone ahead and told her, because despite that vaunted will he wasn't sure how much longer he actually could've lasted without doing just that. "We can save the foreplay for another time."

Emily's hand rose up and stroked Aaron's cheek gently and then leaned up and kissed him very passionately on the lips, which he responded to immediately, his tongue forcing its way past her lips and into her mouth without bothering to ask for her permission and Emily groaned, as her pleasure and ecstasy nearly doubled in strength with that gesture.

Hotch lost himself in his mate's luscious mouth, and it was some minutes later that they broke apart, but only because they both needed to breathe. Hotch positioned himself at his mate's entrance and could already smell Emily's arousal, so knew she was ready for him. Apparently Emily wanted him just as much as he wanted her and he had a feeling that she would be a very passionate lover and wouldn't just lay there like a doll, which was what he preferred anyway. His now dead wife hadn't exactly lay there like a doll, unmoving as he entered her, but she had never been a very active participant either. Haley had certainly never responded the way that Emily was, as she was writhing beneath him frantically one hand in his hair pulling on it, the other leaving long, shallow scratches on his back. Emily was soaking wet in just seconds, while Haley had taken much longer to get so aroused that he could enter her without hurting her. Hotch knew that part of that was the fact that Emily was a very passionate, sexy woman, and the fact that they were mates had a lot to do with it as well. Also that they truly deeply loved each other was at least half of the equation as to why both of them were already panting for each other, with very little work on either of their parts to get that way.

"I love you so much, Emily, I will love you forever and no matter how many children we have I will love them and protect them with all I am," Hotch said and with those words, he gently entered her for the first time pausing as he didn't want to hurt her, but Emily looked up at him with her dark brown intense eyes pleading with him to continue and so he shoved his cock all the way into her tight passage, which was so slick with her arousal that he had no trouble at all. Emily let out a whimper of pleasure, and then a long low groan of loss as Hotch pulled out his cock almost all the way and then shoved it back in. His mate's passage squeezed his big cock, as if welcoming him home and Hotch let out of groan of pleasure and intense desire as her passage was so wet, so hot and so tight, the perfect size for his cock. Hotch immediately realized that he could hold back his seed no longer, not after three months of sexual frustration and so gave another long, low groan releasing a long stream of semen into his mate's body for the first time and as soon as he did he felt, as if a jigsaw piece had snapped into place in his soul, which meant that the bond between him and Emily was now complete.

As soon as Hotch released his semen into his mate's body for the first time he felt himself go into a earthshattering climax and could feel his mate reach her own release just seconds later.

"Ready for another round?" Hotch asked hopefully, as soon as both of them had recovered from their very intense climaxes, sometime later. "Now that we have relieved three months of sexual frustration at least on my part?"

"Yes," Emily answered immediately, "and believe me, I've been wanting you for at least the last two months probably longer, but now that we have relieved the built-up sexual tension so to speak we can go more slowly and make love for longer."

"I will be perfectly happy to go along with that plan," Hotch said with a smile, kissing his mate on the forehead. "I plan to make love to you for the rest of the weekend so I hope you didn't have any plans."

"We have to remember our children," Emily reminded Hotch who nodded.

"Yes, that's true," Hotch admitted. "I meant to ask you exactly what you did with your daughters since you knew I was coming over."

"JJ was happy to take them for the night since she adores them and they her," Emily explained. "I didn't tell her exactly who I was having a date with, just that it was possible that it would turn into more than I expected. I told her that I have been seeing you for a month and I was pretty sure you were the one, even though I didn't tell her who that was."

"JJ was bound to be curious," Hotch said Emily nodded.

"She was indeed, but she knew I would tell her when I was ready and not before. She might not be a profiler, but she's still pretty good at it nonetheless, but I suppose that's to be expected since he does hang out with a bunch of profilers. All of you have only known me for three months, but still she knows me well enough to know that I can be extremely stubborn and wouldn't say anything unless I wanted to, so she didn't ask, although I could see the struggle going on in her eyes, but apparently her common sense won out."

"Well, she'll know soon, as will the rest of the team because we need to announce it, although preferably away from the office," Hotch said.

"Yes, there is no need to alert Strauss. I know she'll find out eventually, but why rush it along? We will have to tell her at some point, especially if I get pregnant sometime in the next few weeks. I say we tell her only when she absolutely has to know like maybe when I start to show and she'll be frustrated that she didn't know about our relationship immediately," Emily said immediately catching on to what Aaron was implying.

"She'll probably try to transfer you at that point, but I won't let her, because as I said it is allowed for two people to be romantically involved on the same team so long as they can keep working professionally together not letting their personal feelings get in the way."

"And we're both professional enough to do that," Emily said and Hotch nodded.

"Yes, we are and by the time you do get pregnant or show that you are we'll have hopefully, several months of working cases together professionally under our belts, so that Strauss won't have any legit reason to try to transfer one of us. We can fight it if she tries to transfer one of us for no real reason, but I doubt she'll do that, as she's too smart and she won't want to put her own position in danger."

"So do you want to invite the team out for dinner someplace? Tell them in a nice private room at some restaurant?" asked Emily.

"That's a good idea," Hotch agreed. "A good alternate plan is to tell them on the plane while we're flying to some city to catch yet another killer. Now that we've mated, there is no way I'm going to allow you to sleep without me, but the only problem is this leaves JJ and one of the others in a room by themselves and while I'm sure JJ at least would appreciate the privacy there is such a thing as the budget to consider, which is why we usually always share rooms."

"Well, the FBI needs to stop being so cheap, and acting as if one more hotel room is going to kill them. Its not like we're staying in five star resorts after all. We stay in places like Motel 8 for God sakes and it's a good thing that I don't hate roaches like some people, or those cheapskates would be hearing from me."

"Well, Garcia does try to find us decent accommodations, that are reasonably priced, but sometimes that's just not possible," Hotch said with a chuckle, as he imagined the scene where Emily stormed into the office of the people who controlled the budget and gave them a piece of her mind. "I'm sure I can squeeze an extra hotel room into the budget."

"I sure hope so, it's too bad you can't convince the cheapskates to let us stay in a decent hotel, at least most of the time."

"If those cheapskates upstairs had their way they would cut the budget in half and I'd have to fire a couple of you," Hotch snorted.

"I do believe that we have other things we can be doing other than talking about those cheapskates control of the budget at the bureau," Emily suggested with a seductive wink and sultry look.

"So we do," Hotch agreed with a smile as he immediately began sucking on Emily's nipple causing her to instantly begin to wither in pleasure beneath his much larger form.

And that was how the two of them spent the rest of the night, making love and taking short naps in between.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

A week later

"So you two are together?" asked Morgan incredulously.

The whole team had been invited to dinner at a very nice restaurant, Saturday less than a week later and all of them had wondered about the sudden invitation and Hotch had simply said that he thought it was a good idea for them to have a fine meal, relax and just be together as the family they really were as if they didn't get much chance to see each other outside the job.

"We are," Emily told her friend quietly, as she sat beside Hotch their thighs touching, though it wasn't noticeable really as the tablecloth got in the way. However, what was noticeable if your senses were keen was the fact that Hotch and Emily seemed almost connected now and that's because they were thanks to the mating bond. The two of them were so close already and their relationship would only continue to develop over the next year or two, to where they might occasionally seem to be two people in one body or like really close identical twins.

"But you've only known each other for three months," Morgan said. "How can someone fall in love in three months?"

"Morgan you know that I'm a Shifter," Hotch told his teammate.

"Yeah, so?" Morgan asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Hotch nearly rolled his eyes at Morgan, but said calmly instead. "It has to do with the fact that Shifters have True Mates or soulmates in normal terms. A Shifter knows immediately when they meet the one that is meant for them. I knew the minute that Emily walked into my office that she was the one. After that it was hard to restrain the wolf in me from just pouncing on her, but I did it. It was extremely difficult to not do anything until after I had told her about the mating bond I had with her. I know I was lucky that she returned my feelings, and so we dated for awhile. The point of this rather long explanation, is that no matter what you think or whether you disapprove it doesn't really matter, because once a Shifter finds their mate, once they complete the bond that is between them, they will never be parted save by the death of one of them. Anybody who tries will not like the consequences."

"What do you mean by that?" Morgan asked cautiously looked directly at Hotch waiting for an explanation to that last rather ominous sentence. He trusted his boss though and knew that Hotch hadn't meant it as a threat.

Although the question had been directed at Hotch it was Spencer who answered, "All Hotch meant is that anybody who tries to separate two True Mates, well, they will both start to feel sick and the farther apart they get from each other the sicker they will become until they are back together again. The bond between mates is nearly sentient and knows the difference between a temporary separation because of other obligations and one that is being forced. For instance if one of them didn't work for the FBI and had a job in Washington or Virginia and the other traveled as part of their job then they would be sad to be separated, but they wouldn't get sick."

Morgan listened to what he was being told in disbelief, it wasn't that he didn't think Spencer knew his facts just that it was unbelievable. He admitted that he wasn't a Shifter, so he really didn't know very much about them at all, but both his boss and the man he considered a younger brother were, so they would know their facts about their own species, but still it sounded incredible.

"But Emily isn't a Shifter, doesn't that make a difference?" asked JJ next. JJ had been nearly as astonished at what she had been hearing, but unlike Morgan she hadn't been angry at all, just quietly relieved that Emily was involved with someone that was incredibly honorable and wouldn't mistreat her, although she also knew that her friend would never stay with someone who did abuse her.

"No," Spencer answered immediately before Hotch could. "Once the bond has been accepted and finalized, and it must be done on the other person's own free will, then no it doesn't matter that one person isn't a Shifter, as they will still start to feel sick if somebody tries to forcibly separate them, like if somebody got Emily transferred to a different department against her wishes it wouldn't work very well, because she'd be to sick to do her job and so would Hotch.

"As I said it doesn't really matter what you all think, although I know most of you are happy for us, as we're both adults and definitely old enough to make up our own minds. Besides, I am a Shifter with a True Mating gene that activated when I turned 16, which means after that I could've met my True Mate at anytime, although only about 40% of Shifters actually do, since there are so many people in the world," Hotch said.

"42.3," Spencer corrected being precise and the others grinned at that as it was so like their resident genius to correct everyone.

"So how does this change things for the two of you?" asked Rossi who had stayed silent observing everyone up until now.

"Nothing will change while at work," Emily explained, "with the exception that Aaron and I will be sharing a hotel room from now on, when we're gone out of town. Also we're not going to hide our relationship at least while we're not actually working, like when we're all eating at some restaurant for example."

"Both Emily and I know we wouldn't be able to hide our relationship from any of you for very long so we didn't bother to try," Hotch added. "Emily and I will act like boss and teammate while we are actually trying to catch our unsub, but when we are done for the night or on the plane after we're done discussing the case I don't intend to pretend that there's nothing going on between us, especially not around my own team that knows about us anyway."

"As for the rest, our private lives are exactly that private and nobody has a right to butt their noses in. I've moved into Hotch's house already, along with my triplet daughters," Emily added.

"The two of us have spent the last month getting to see how our children react to us being together and so far it's going splendidly and in fact Jack one of my oldest twin sons asked me just a couple of weeks ago if Emily was going to become his new mother. Emily adores them and they adore her."

"My three daughters, adore Aaron as well and love playing with his sons, so all of our children seem happy with this situation neither one of us saw a point of dragging out our relationship when we both already love each other," Emily said shrugging, as if to say that's just the way it was and they could either accept it or not as it didn't really matter to her or to Hotch.

"We're happy for you," Garcia said who had forced herself to be silent while Morgan confronted his teammate and his boss. Garcia had known that Morgan was the one that was likely to object the most simply because he didn't believe in love at first sight and Garcia knew that his argument stemmed from the fact that he didn't want to see Emily hurt and while she could certainly understand that the chances of that happening were nil. She wasn't a Shifter, that was true, but she knew a great deal about them from her own research and besides, her father had been one, but none of her brothers or her were simply because for the last five or six generation her whole family had married Normals and while the gene was usually dominate, it did happen sometimes that when several generations married Normals the Shifter blood became diluted enough to not support the gene that allowed a Shifter to shift their shape and so they became Normals until they married a Shifter somewhere down the line and their children would then be able to shift once more.

"Thank you, Penelope," Hotch told her surprising everyone, including Garcia, when he called the BAU's technical analyst by her first name.

"I'm happy for you too," Spencer said shaking Hotch's hand and giving Emily a hug.

"Me too," JJ said

"I'm happy for you Aaron, Emily," Rossi added.

"So plan on having anymore children?" Garcia asked.

"I would think 13 is quite enough," Morgan sputtered looking incredulously at Garcia and then back at Hotch and Emily.

"We do intend on having a few more," Emily answered, ignoring Morgan. "I might even be pregnant now, since neither one of us bothered to use any protection and yes, we do plan on having a small wedding ceremony if only to give our children legitimacy and to make my mother happy."

"Besides, Morgan you ought to know that Shifter families tend to be large and while Haley and I did have 10 sons, they're all multiples of one sort or another. I adore my son that's true, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to give them some brothers or sisters. Also Shifters tend to be incredibly fertile, although some more than others, of course, and those birth control pills don't work on Shifter females for very long or even normal females mated to Shifters. The only way to guarantee that a Shifter will have no more pups is for a female to either have her tubes tied or a male to have a vasectomy."

"Well, either that or for the male to constantly use a condom, which can to be very unreliable as I should know as that's how my daughters were conceived," Emily said.

"The condom broke?" Morgan asked incredulously and Emily nodded.

"I thought about getting an abortion back then, but then I decided against it and now I'm glad I did, as I didn't know if I'd ever have another chance to have anymore children, since I wasn't going to do that, until I actually got married, but well the few men I've dated in the last five years either wanted me to give them to an orphanage or ran the other way because they didn't want the responsibility of raising somebody else's children," Emily said rolling her eyes as she remembered those incidents. "I punched one guy in his nose, broke it, when he suggested that in order to continue our relationship I would have to give up my daughters to an orphanage. He assumed that he was so charismatic and handsome that I would do whatever he wanted. He had the brains of a gnat. He seemed rather astonished that I had actually punched him."

"You sure proved him wrong," JJ chuckled, thinking that guy had more than deserved to have a broken nose if he had really believed Emily would give up her daughters, just to continue their relationship.

"He must've been truly an idiot to assume that you would just throw your daughters out on the street, just to continue having him in your life," Garcia said.

"Oh, I proved to him that he was nothing, but one, when I broke his perfect nose. I hope it healed crooked instead of straight as that would ruin his so perfect locks," Emily snorted.

"We are a very flawed species, as you know," Rossi said and everybody in the room nodded for they were all well aware. Rossi couldn't imagine Emily ever giving her daughters to an orphanage so that guy must have been truly stupid to even suggest such a thing for the few times he had met Emily's three daughters it was clear that their mother adored them and they her and Rossi knew that Emily would much rather never have another relationship at all, then give up her children, although that wasn't going to be a problem since he knew enough about Shifters to know that they and their True Mates were never parted save by death without disastrous consequences. He had suspected ever since Emily had first started with the team that something was going on between her and his old protégé, as there were always little signs and it turned out he had been right about that and that made him happy. He had watched silently as Morgan had put his foot in it and why the man couldn't just be happy for his two teammates, without asking numerous questions or arguing he didn't have a clue.

"In any case, Aaron and I are together now and no matter what anybody thinks that's not going to change," Emily said looking directly at Morgan with raised eyebrow.

Morgan sighed and then said, "Well, so long as you are happy, you just took me by surprise that's all. You're my friend, Emily and I just didn't want you to be hurt that's all."

"Yes, I admit it is shocking news since Emily and I haven't known each other very long at all," Hotch said relaxing now, "but with Shifters it just happens that way sometimes. If Emily hadn't been ready to take our relationship to the next level then I never would've forced it, even if that would have been an extremely difficult thing for me to do."

"He even asked me if I wanted to have children or if 13 was enough for me and I told him that I wouldn't mind having a few more, ones that have both mine and Aaron's genes. If it isn't obvious by now I love children, so I don't mind having well, a lot, especially since it won't interfere with my job, well, to much anyway. Aaron is already in the process of looking for another nanny to relieve the pressure on the two he already has to look after his sons and now my daughters."

"You've all been to my place so I'm sure you know that I have money, old family money, so it doesn't really matter how many children Emily and I happen to have, although I would never endanger her life, by having more than her body was capable of since women have been known to die in childbirth before, even if it doesn't happen as often in this day and age, as it did several decades ago."

"A Shifter losing their mate for such a stupid reason as having too many children is nothing one would ever do," Spencer interjected into the conversation. "Basically, a Shifter's mate is all important and there has been great tragedy in the past when a mate dies, for whatever reason and a lot of times that Shifter takes his or her own life because they feel as if half their soul has been ripped away. Not all Shifters do take their own lives, but the ones that don't aren't really happy for whatever time remains for them, which could be only a few years or it could be decades."

"If a Shifter happens to have underage children when they're mate dies then they don't kill themselves at least until their children are grown," Hotch added.

"Strauss isn't going to be happy you know," Rossi said

"We know," Hotch and Emily answered at the same time.

"We intend to keep our relationship under wraps at least until I start to show when I do get pregnant, if I'm not already," Emily said. "Hopefully, by that time we'll have several months of working cases under our belts and so long as we have acted professionally Strauss can't really legally do anything as relationships are allowed, although it's uncommon, unless you're a Shifter of course."

"Other Shifters and their mates have worked for the same department in the past, although I will admit they aren't usually field agents, but still there is a precedent for it," Hotch said.

"And it is well within the rules, so Strauss can't do a thing," Emily added with a little smile.

Emily had hated Strauss ever since she had tried to get her to spy on her teammates, when she had first joined the BAU.

"Which will make her grind her teeth in frustration," Rossi said, as he knew Erin Strauss well.

"Like any of us really care about that," Morgan suggested with a smirk.

"I certainly don't," said JJ, "and normally, I don't hate anybody, but I can very easily at least strongly dislike her."

"Which is easy to do," Hotch admitted with a half grin.

"So you mentioned a wedding? When will you have this ceremony?" asked Garcia.

"That has yet to be determined," Emily admitted, "Certainly before any children that I'm pregnant with are born, so that they have legitimacy as I said earlier. You know I don't mind if you help with the planning, but we will not be going overboard," Emily added looking at her friend. "I don't need a big fancy ceremony, as I got enough of that, when I was a child and a teenager going to those political parties. I was so glad when I was old enough to go to college and get away from all that. There will be no more than 50 people tops and it will only be close friends or family. Aaron and I want all of you there for example and any plus ones you want to bring, his sons, my daughters, Aaron's siblings and he has nine of them in case you're curious and that will be it, so really that's about 32 people all told."

The whole team was staring at their boss incredulously, except for Rossi who had already known about his former protégé's large number of siblings and he had not been surprised when he found out because Italians, even Normals tended to have large families to, although not all of them of course.

"If you must know," Hotch said, "I'm the oldest of triplets, I have a brother that's only two minutes younger than I am and a sister Rachel whose only a minute younger then Sean is. after that it was a set of twins, then one more set of triplets who are my next to youngest siblings and then another set of twins."

"And here I thought you were one-of-a-kind, bossman," Garcia joked, "and it turns out there are 9 just like you."

"Nobody could be just like Hotch," Morgan said looking at his boss speculatively.

"Sean isn't," Hotch admitted. "He's more laidback than I could ever be, but Rachel on the other hand, well, she is a lot like me, more serious."

"So you want to invite any of your family, well besides, your daughters?" JJ asked Emily.

"I never knew my father and as for my mother she'd try to orchestrate the whole affair and turn it into a circus, so no, she will not be invited. I'll tell her afterwards, because if I told her now she'd want to invite every politician and diplomat she knew and it would turn out to be the affair of the year, so no, thank you, as I got enough of that kind of thing as a child. I don't need 1000 people or more watching me tie the knot," Emily explained empathically. "I could probably argue with her very successfully, but why bother?"

"No brothers or sisters?" Morgan asked and Emily shook her head.

"No, I'm an only child, although I m beginning to consider JJ and Penelope sisters, but they're not technically related to me," Emily said causally causing the two woman to stare at her in astonishment and delight.

"Well, you're the only one on the team that doesn't have a sibling," Spencer said. "Since I am one of fraternal quadruplet boys and the oldest."

"I didn't know that," Morgan said staring at his teammate in astonishment. "I've known you for three years and you never once mentioned that you had siblings."

"You never asked," Spencer answered simply. "I'm not one to talk about my family, simply because I can, just like Hotch isn't. If you had asked, I would've told you that I have three brothers and two sisters who are twins, just like my brothers and I are quadruplets."

"I knew," Hotch said, "it's in his personnel file."

"I also have just one sister," JJ piped up.

"I have four brothers," Garcia told everyone, "My father was a Shifter, although I am not, my brothers are two sets of twins. I am the only single birth in my family."

"Wait your father is a Shifter, but you or your brothers aren't?" JJ asked her friend curiously.

"That happens sometimes," Spencer piped up before Hotch could say anything. "If Garcia's ancestors married Normals for four or five generations then the next generation after that wouldn't be able to shift because the Shifter blood would be to diluted in order to support the change. However, if she or her brothers were to marry Shifters somewhere in the future then her or her brother's children would be able to shift shape. It's all a matter of genetics and while the Shifter gene is dominate, a person also has to have the right kind of blood in order to be able to change."

"There are certain cells in a Shifters blood that assist in their transformation, ones that Normals don't have," Hotch said and Spencer nodded in agreement

"You know, I never knew that," JJ said.

"Most people don't," Hotch said, "except for people like scientists who are still studying where Shifters come from originally, but we'll probably never know."

"For all we know Shifters could've been a government experiment gone wrong originally, but if that was it the records have been lost," Rossi said.

"Perhaps deliberately," Emily suggested, "as the government would not want to admit it's own mistake."

"Various governments have been known to cover up things in the past," Spencer said. "Just think of how many secrets this team keeps for the sake of national security. Terrorist attacks, anthrax threats..."

"It might not even be our government that created Shifters originally," JJ said. "It could have been Russia or the Chinese or any number of different ones, although the Russians get my vote."

"Conspiracy theories are all well and good, but it could very well be that Shifters are just a genetic mutation," Hotch said. "After viruses mutate all the time to create new strains and something very similar could've happened create the Shifter race."

The conversation drifted to different topics as everybody enjoyed a fine meal and glasses of very fine wine, until they finally decided to break up the pleasant company and head home for the night, after thanking Hotch and Emily for a fine meal.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Well, that went rather well," Emily said she snuggled into her mate's side as he drove towards home.

"Yes, I did suspect that Morgan would be the one that would cause the most problems, Hotch admitted, "but that the others would be happy for us."

"Morgan is just very protective of the people he considers his family," Emily suggested, "and I know we haven't known each other all that long and he's never admitted it, but I believe he's starting to consider me another sister. We both know that the people Morgan's closest to is the team and his family in Chicago, and that he's very protective of the people that he loves. Now that he knows, it wasn't forced on my part, I believe he'll stop being so overly protective, at least when it comes to you and me."

"Yes, you're right, I've known Morgan much longer than you have, but you're right about his personality for the most part. He'll probably watch the interactions between us for awhile subtly of course, but once he realizes we truly do love and care for each other he'll relax as words are one thing, but actions speak for themselves. Morgan isn't one of those people that trust easily and if you ever betray his trust he hardly ever forgives or forgets."

"So, do you think I'm pregnant?" Emily asks changing the subject.

"I would be very surprised if you're not, considering..." Hotch said with a rather lecherous smirk.

"Considering we've fucking like rabbits every chance we get?" Emily suggested with a smirk of her own knowing now that Aaron didn't mind when she used rather crude language, which was one thing she really liked about him and had since the beginning. Aaron didn't want her to change the way she was, the way she talked, or any of her little habits, unlike her mother for example who was always berating her for her use of foul language. A lot a men had certain expectations, to be home every night to cook dinner for example, the men she dated often expected her to give up her job, because she was gone so much or because they considered it too dangerous for a woman, they expected her to be a babymaker or a homemaker and nothing else. Not a single man she had dated, in the last 15 years, had accepted her for who she was and expected her to change her habits, her job or something else about her just to make them happy. Aaron was different though, for he accepted her for all her faults and idiosyncrasies, didn't expect her to be just a babymaker or a homemaker, or to give up a job she loved. He treated her as an equal, which she couldn't say about any man she had dated in the past, as it was apparently a very rare quality in today's world. Yes, Aaron Hotchner was definitely a different breed, compared to most men and she was glad of it, though considering what she knew of his background it was a miracle indeed that he thought the way he did.

"Exactly," Hotch immediately agreed with another smirk.

"Well, I did stop taking those birth control pills after that first time, since we decided that we wanted children right away, so I would be very surprised if I'm not either," Emily said, "although unfortunately, there's no way to know, not this early. Unfortunately, we are going to have to wait at least a month to buy one of those pregnancy tests, as there is no way those things will detect if I'm pregnant, not after only a few days."

"Well, we'll be so busy, that we'll be distracted enough to not let the anticipation bother us too much," Hotch said. "I will be surprised if first thing on Monday if we aren't called immediately to some city considering it's been quiet the last week or so. We do have these quite periods sometimes, but they normally never last more than a week at most."

"Well, at least we've been able to relax and not worry about catching us a killer or some other wacko, even if doing paperwork isn't exactly very exciting."

"No, it's not," Hotch said with a smile, as he looked at his mate out at the corner of his eye and he was happy to see that Emily looked totally relaxed as she leaned against him, absorbing his very high body heat, which was just part of a Shifter's makeup. He liked having her leaning against his side as he drove and he knew that as soon as they got home they would be spending just a little time with their 13 children and then heading upstairs to make love.

"You know there's a subject I've been meaning to bring up with you," Hotch said when it had been comfortably silent for five minutes or more.

"What's that?" Emily asked not sounding entirely awake, as Hotch's body heat had relaxed her to the point that it had made her suddenly incredibly sleepy, but then it had also been a really long day which was part of it to.

"Well, I was thinking back before we even completed the mating bond that we could adopt each other's children if we did get together," Hotch said.

"What made you think of that?" Emily asked sounding more awake.

"Well, I was just thinking that neither one of us really has any legal right to each other's children, you know if something were to happen to me on the job for example, my boys would be put into a foster home until a relative could be located, because even though you're their stepmother you really don't have any legal rights unless you officially adopt them and the same goes for your daughters except in reverse. Now I'm not saying that something is going to happen to either one of us, but I believe that it's a wise precaution for us to take. What do you think?" Hotch asked.

Emily thought about it, but finally realized that Hotch was exactly right. "Well, I hadn't thought about it quite like that until you told me what you had been thinking for the last week or more, but now that you have brought it up I totally agree, although like you I'm not expecting anything to happen to either one of us, for we are both in a dangerous line of work so it very well could. I love those boys of yours too much to allow them to go to one of your siblings, just because they share your blood and your DNA and I don't. I'm not saying that your siblings wouldn't love and take care of them, but there's no guarantees that they would allow me to see them. As for me, there's no way I would allow my mother to raise my daughters, considering what my upbringing was like and I would much rather they go to you if anything were to happen to me."

"My sons would likely be split between, Haley's six siblings and if something tragic does happen I want them kept together, not separated as they will need each other," Hotch said. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I've already changed my will to where you'll inherit everything, except for the trust funds I have set aside for each of our children including your daughters."

"What about your siblings?" asked Emily in a small voice knowing exactly how much money Aaron Hotchner had in his bank account, as he had told her, which was more than she would ever need even if she lived to be 200 years old.

Hotch knew he had shocked her with his announcement, but it was one of the first things he had done after they had mated, as he know better than to delay that kind of thing just in case the unexpected happened. Besides, he and Emily were True Mates and it wasn't like they were ever going to get divorced, so it was perfectly safe for him to will everything to her, because there was no way Emily would kill him in order to inherit and it was also the logical and practical move.

"All of them inherited quite a tidy sum," Hotch told her, "although I admit that me, Sean and Rachel inherited the lion's share since we're the oldest. However, my other seven siblings still got quite enough for them to live on for the rest of their 150 years, even if they had 30 children apiece. None of my siblings are the irresponsible or partying types, so it's likely that the money they inherited, well, they probably won't use most of it. They've all been taught since they were tiny just like I was that they still needed to work for a living and most of them have taken that to heart."

"What precisely do you mean by that?" asked Emily, curiously.

"Just that every family has it's black sheep," Hotch explained, "and my youngest twin siblings even though they're around 27, which isn't much older then Spencer actually, are the only ones that seem to want to travel the world instead of finishing their college educations and getting jobs. I try to keep track of them and they do call or email every once in awhile and they seem happy just doing all that traveling, but they've been doing it for five years now ever since they were 22. I can certainly understand them needing a break after going to college for so long, but it's been five years now and they have yet to settle down. I was really hoping by this point in time that they would've gone back and finished whatever courses they needed to take for the careers they chose and then settle down, but it hasn't happened yet and now I'm not sure it ever will. If they wanted to start their own business for example like Quinn did, then so long as they had their degrees in business and whatever other courses they needed I would've been happy to help them with that."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad," Emily admitted. "I was expecting you to tell me that the youngest were wild and liked to party, do drugs and sleep with as many women or even men as possible. The youngest are both men right?"

"That's right," Hotch confirmed, "and their names are Gage and Kent."

"Some people just like to travel," Emily said, "and from what you've told me they certainly have the money to do that without needing to work. It's likely they'll get tired of it in a few more years and settle down, probably find themselves someone to do that with and possibly start families. I certainly enjoyed the traveling that came with my mother's ambassador's job, but as for the rest of it not so much."

"I suppose I'm just very serious while my younger brothers take more after Sean and are more laidback, although even he finished his college education and then went to cooking school," Hotch admitted. "I suppose they're not really being to rebellious, although my parents would certainly disagree if they hadn't been dead for years now. I know I'm very lucky that at least as far as I can tell they are not doing drugs and not sleeping with various women or if they are they are being very discreet about it or partying their lives away."

"So what about the rest of your siblings, what do they do for living?" asked Emily.

"Well, Sean is a chef in New York," Hotch said. "My parents definitely disapproved of the career he chose and thought it was a waste of his education, his breeding and his money, but he's happy and it's a honest job, so I don't see what the problem is."

"Well, your parents sound kind of stiff and proper and becoming a chef wouldn't be considered an appropriate job for someone who came from your background," Emily suggested.

"I never thought of it quite like that, but you're right," Hotch said realizing that his mate was an extremely intelligent woman not that he had not already known that, but still she had brought up a point that he had never considered. "I know my father wanted all of us to become lawyers like him and while I originally did go that route I found out it wasn't a very satisfying career for me and so I joined the FBI. Both my parents violently disagreed with my decision, but couldn't really do anything, since I was a grown man. They did try to convince me to change my mind, but I knew I would never do that and they finally gave up, because I was so stubborn that I refused. I wasn't going to make myself unhappy do so they'd be happy with me if that makes any sense."

"It does indeed because it's your life and you have a right to be happy with what you're doing," Emily said.

"It was one of the reasons that Haley's and my marriage begin to break apart, even though we weren't married until I was 28," Hotch said.

"So you out stubborned your own parents?" Emily asked chuckling changing the subject.

"I suppose I did," Hotch admitted. "It's just the right career for me and we never would have met if I had followed my parents wishes so for that reason alone I'm glad I stood my ground."

"So what about you other six siblings?" asked Emily.

"Well, my sister Rachel is an extremely beautiful woman and so she became a fashion model, also in New York and if my parents disapproved of Sean's decision to be a chef they definitely disapproved of Rachel's," Hotch explained.

"Oh, yes, I can definitely imagine your parents reaction to the fact that their oldest daughter wanted to be a fashion model, instead of what they would consider a respectable career," Emily chuckled. "Personally, I think there's nothing wrong with that choice in career, but then that's just me."

"Well, unfortunately, for my parents they raised strong minded individuals for children who refused to change their minds, even when they threatened disownment," Hotch said with a chuckle. "In any case, we keep in contact and she's doing quite well for herself and she really doesn't need the trust fund that was set up for her because she makes plenty of money of her own. Let's see, the next pups after me, Sean and Rachel are twins as you know and their names are Parker and Paige and yes, I'm aware that those names to be either sex, so Parker is my younger brother and Paige my sister. They are 38, which is four years younger than me, and Parker decided to be a doctor, and his area of practice is pediatrics and he works at the UC Davis hospital in Sacramento California. My parents actually approved of Parker's career for the most part and certainly more than they did Sean's or Rachel's. As for Paige she did become a lawyer and is still practicing, unlike me and it was really the right career for her."

"I bet your parents approved of your sister's career too," Emily suggested.

"Yes, they certainly did," Hotch said with a nod. "Let's see my next set of siblings are triplets, as I told the team, two girls and a boy and their names are Elisabet, though she usually goes by Elisa, Margret or Maggie and Quinn and they are all 35. Elisa is a writer and a very successful one, though she uses a pen name and at the time she did it to make my parents happy, since they definitely didn't approve of her career choice."

"Oh, what name does she write under?" asked Emily who loved to read.

"Cate Hayward," Hotch answered waiting for his mate's reaction since he well knew that his sister was one of her favorite authors.

"Oh, really?" Emily almost squealed she was so excited. "She's one of my favorite authors, of all time! I've read every single one of her books! I would love to meet her."

"You will at our wedding," Hotch promised.

Suddenly something occurred to Emily and she accused him. "You knew I loved Cate Hayward since all my books are lined up in one of the spare bedrooms that you are using for a library and you would have seen them at my apartment to. You must have known she was one of my favorite authors and yet you said nothing, you...you..."

Hotch just chuckled and said nothing, as he knew he was indeed guilty just as Emily claimed he was. He had found it quite amusing when he had seen his sister's books among his mate's possessions and had already planned to introduce Emily to her. Emily wasn't really mad at him he knew, just annoyed and he couldn't really blame her since he hadn't said anything when he had seen them.

"...Scoundrel," Emily said hitting Hotch in the arm again.

"Guilty," Hotch admitted

"I bet you were silently laughing at me," Emily accused him.

"Well, I did find it amusing," Hotch admitted again with a smile that made Emily melt despite the fact that she was still extremely annoyed at him.

"I just bet you did," Emily grumbled unable to stay mad at Aaron for very long. "You better be planning on introducing me to her if you want to get out of my doghouse."

"Oh, I was," Hotch promised her.

"Alright then, I just remembered that you said you were planning on introducing us at all wedding. I had forgotten that for a few minutes since I find all that you've been telling me about your siblings really interesting," Emily suggested.

"Let's see, next is Maggie," Hotch said trying to get the conversation back on track, as Emily had kind of gone off on a tangent, which was normally very unlike her, but he knew he had surprised her when she found out one of her all-time favorite authors was his sister. "Maggie was always fascinated with the ocean and so she became a marine biologist, which yes, my parents approved of at least more than they did Sean the cook or Rachel the model."

"Or Elisa the writer," Emily suggested with a grin and Hotch nodded.

"My parents would have preferred that all their children go into some area of law and be lawyers, but since they couldn't have what they wanted at least they were happy with some of their pups careers choices," Hotch admitted with a shrug. "Let's see, Quinn, set up his own business as he is very good with computers, almost as good as Garcia actually. He makes quite a bit of money and he's probably added at least 2 or 3 million dollars to his inheritance, just since he graduated. He owns his own computer company and it won't be long before he's a multimillionaire, and not just because of the money he inherited, but because of his own efforts."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Emily said, "your siblings seem very talented."

"Oh, they are, but Quinn is the only one that set up his own business, but the others went into careers they love and all are very successful in their own way except for the youngest. You know I always felt that Quinn would be a good match for Garcia, since both are heavily into computers and have similar personalities and intelligence in that area, but we'll see what happens at the wedding."

Hotch had a suspicion that Quinn and Garcia might just be mates, he could be wrong however and he knew it, but they did have a lot a similar interests for one thing, just as he had told Emily, they both were very good with computers and they both were super intelligent when it came to them and just seemed to be a perfect match, although Quinn certainly wasn't as flamboyant as Garcia was, but then growing up in his family that definitely wasn't surprising. If he just happened to be right, he would be able to congratulate himself. Hotch knew that they were many intelligent people in the world, but most of them wouldn't look twice at Garcia not considering her pretty enough, simply because she was bigger boned then those skinny model types that a lot of men seemed to go for. Hotch had thought more than once over the years that Garcia was very pretty, but because it wasn't his place to do so he had never spoken his thoughts aloud. Still she was a very beautiful woman even if a lot of men didn't think so. Well, at least Garcia and Quinn would've found friends in each other, if he was wrong about them being mates and knew that it helped they were around the same age.

"So are any of your siblings married?" asked Emily.

"Yes," Hotch answered immediately wondering when that thought would occur to his mate. "Rachel is mated and she discovered hers while she was going to college and she and her mate Lucas have a horde of children. Rachel had it written into her contract, she would be allowed to take time off when she was pregnant and that she was not going to be penalized for it or be fired just because she wanted a family."

"So how many children does she and Lucas have?" asked Emily.

"Around 20," Hotch snorted, "but I'm not sure of exact number since she's still getting pregnant every three or four years. If she does get pregnant again it'll likely be the last batch because she and Lucas mated when they were 23 and they graduated when they were 24 and Rachel was already pregnant at that time. Personally, I thought Rachel and Lucas were rushing it, although I do understand the pull to mate with the one meant for you, so it was understandable, but still they should've waited at least until they graduated."

"It was their life and if they felt they could manage to start their family and complete their classes at the same time, although I know it was harder, they should've been allowed to do that without being berated," Emily said.

"I'm not the one that fussed at them, that was all my mother," Hotch said, smirking as he remembered. "I just did my best to stay out of it. In any case, they are doing quite well for themselves, and Rachel has managed to lose the baby weight each time, even if she had to take several months off from modeling to do it."

"I don't see why she can't model clothes for expectant mother's, since that wouldn't require her to be so slender," Emily suggested with a shrug. "Her body shape is bound to have changed with her being pregnant what four, five times in the last 15 years?"

"About that, yes," Hotch admitted. "I know she had several sets of twins, two sets of quads and at least one set of triplets."

"Well, your sister must really love children to have that many," Emily said.

"Most Shifters do, no matter their upbringing," Hotch said with a shrugged. "Some more, some less of course, it seems to be in the genes. She and Lucas bought this big old place that's even bigger than the one we're living in. It's really a mansion instead of a house, but then both of them make tons of money so it's not like they can't afford it, even without dipping into Rachael's trust fund."

"So is Lukas a Shifter or a Normal like me?" asked Emily next.

"He's also a wolf Shifter," Hotch answered and Emily nodded, "and Emily you are far from normal," Hotch added with a grin kissing and her cheek.

"Thank you," Emily told Hotch knowing that he was being very sincere and that it was a compliment, not an insult.

"You're more than welcome," Hotch promised her with a smile kissing her.

"So can we expect Rachel and Lucas and all their children at the wedding?" asked Emily

"Rachel and Lukas certainly," Hotch said, "as for their children, I don't know. Some of them are too young to really travel well and not cause a ruckus. They'd likely be bored to tears as they have a few that are under five. Besides, I don't see how they could bring that horde of children with them since some of them are barely old enough to walk, not without a lot of preparations anyway."

"So I'm assuming that your sister and her mate have nannies just like you do to look after them while they're working."

"Oh, yes, at least three, although it might even be four by now," Hotch chuckled, "as there is no way two could keep up with their horde, especially not with their jobs."

"Well, you're looking for a third nanny yourself," Emily reminded him and Hotch nodded.

"So I am, and if we have 20 children plus the 13 we already have when we are going to have to have five or six nannies."

"Well, we'll see," Emily said cautiously. "I won't object to having that many, but I don't want to have them too often, and give Strauss a reason to think I can't do my job. Besides, I'd be bored to tears taking all that time off just in order to heal from the c-section if I did it too often."

"Maternity leave is allowed," Hotch said Emily nodded.

"True, but I doubt very much, that it was designed for a woman to get pregnant as many times as we've been talking about me doing every two or three years as having multiples one time plus the 13 we already have would be enough for most people. Actually a lot of people will be astonished that we had any at all since you already have ten sons and I have three daughters."

"A lot of Normals probably will be," Hotch conceded, "but not Shifters, since having children is important to our race. However, who really cares what people like Strauss think, as just because we are going to have a lot of children doesn't mean we won't be able to do our jobs just as well as we normally would and so long as we continue to be effective and keep our solving cases rate up, there's nothing that Strauss or anybody else can really do. So what if they don't expect you to be pregnant every 2 to 3 years? You're married to a Shifter and they always have a lot of children, unless something prevents them from having them, whether it's money, or something goes wrong with the one of the pregnancies or the births and the Shifter can't have anymore after that, which does happen sometimes even to us. I've known Shifter families that don't have anymore after that first time and sometimes that's because that's all they want and other times just because something goes drastically wrong that prevents them from getting pregnant again."

"So sometimes even if a Shifter family wants more, they can't have them for a medical reason," Emily summarized and Hotch nodded. "Well, that happens a lot of times in Normal families to, so I suppose it's only logical that it could happen to Shifters as well."

"Yes," Hotch agreed.

"So are any of your other siblings mated or just married, well, besides, Rachel and now yourself that is?" asked Emily.

"Just Elisa as she met her mate just about three years ago and they already have about 7 children. Her mate's also another wolf Shifter and his name is Collin. From what Elisa told me they met totally by accident, but ever since they did they're barely apart, although Collin does have a job as an engineer for the city of New York."

"Well, at least Elisa can be a stay-at-home mom, since she's a writer," Emily said, "although having that many in three years she's going to need help."

"What you have to remember is that Elisa was not as young as Rachel when she met Lucas," Hotch reminded who Emily nodded. "She was already in her late 20s and therefore, it's not really any surprise that she wanted to have her children close together, because she doesn't have as many child bearing years as Rachel did when she and Lucas first got together. She's already been pregnant twice within a year of each other and my new nieces and nephews are only a few months old. Besides, even if she took something in order to prevent pregnancy with two Shifters it's nearly guaranteed that you'll be give birth every year or year and a half. With us it's a little different simply because you're not a Shifter, and so those pregnancy pills you take will probably prevent you from getting pregnant until you're ready and I do mean probably because it's not a guarantee."

"So long as I don't forget to take one," Emily said.

"Well, yes, that's true," Hotch admitted, "because if you do it's almost a guarantee that you'll be pregnant afterwards since us Shifters are so fertile, some more, some less of course, and even if they're taking those birth control pills like Haley did it doesn't prevent a Shifter from getting pregnant for very long, especially if the male is also one. I believe it was only because I was gone so much for work, that Haley didn't get pregnant more than she did. Besides, because we weren't True Mate's we didn't make love as much as you and I have just in the week I've known you. I'm not saying we didn't have sex frequently, just not hours like we've done a few times."

"So it makes a difference, about how much sex you have with someone you're married if they are your True Mate or not?" asked Emily genuinely curious not at all upset at what Hotch was saying about his former ex-wife especially since she was dead, so she had no reason to be jealous.

"Oh, yes, when your marriage is arranged, well, you don't crave your spouse as intensely as you do your True Mate when you do meet them. I want you all the time, every second of every day and although that intensity will fade after two or three years I will always want you to some degree, but with Haley it was different and I would actually not think about her for long stretches of time, but that's not true with you, as I think about you nearly constantly. Haley and I were happy enough at first, but something was lacking in our relationship. It was…" Hotch groped for words to describe the difference between his relationship with her and the one he had with Haley.

"A feeling of connection," Emily suggested. "A feeling of belonging, a feeling that you'll never be lonely again, a feeling of completion. You are always happier when your mate is nearby then when they're gone."

"Yes, that's exactly it," Hotch said amazed that Emily had come up with the words to describe the connection that was between the two of them, but hadn't been between him and Haley, because you only had that feeling of wholeness with the one person you were meant to be with and no previous relationship would ever come close. "You described what I was trying to come up with the words for perfectly."

"I was just describing what I felt for you, especially when you're nearby," Emily admitted, blushing. "I feel as close to you as I do to my daughters, and I've known you for less than six months which is amazing."

"It's the bond," Hotch told Emily who nodded, as she had already suspected that was the case. "In any case, I firmly believe that the only reason Haley and I had our sons so far apart is because I wasn't home very much and also because we might have made love as soon as I got in, but it wasn't as passionate or immediate as you and me, though I have to admit that Haley was pretty fertile even for one of our kind and she usually caught almost immediately, if I wasn't using a condom or she wasn't on the pill."

"Well, at least we work together so, if we're not too tired after we are done for the day I don't see why we can't make love even if it's not for hours," Emily said.

"You do know that hotel walls are notoriously thin and that one of the team is bound to hear us," Hotch smirked, as he imagined that scenario.

Emily shrugged not all bothered. "It doesn't bother me," Emily admitted. "Besides, it's more than likely that we'll be so exhausted, at the end of the day that it's very unlikely that we won't end up doing that anyway."

"That's true," Hotch said, "as a lot times all I want to do at the end of the day is go to sleep, but at least I won't be sleeping alone and just holding you in my arms will be heaven."

"Yes, I'm becoming addicted just to cuddling against you and we've only been together for a couple of weeks," Emily admitted, "so I'm really glad that we won't be separated because we don't work together. Besides, if that was the case it's likely we never would have met."

"Yes, I'm very glad that you came to interview for a position at the BAU, since I'm not sure how I ever existed without you before as you've become that important in my life in just the 3 1/2 months I've known you," Hotch said fervently. "You Emily Prentiss soon to be Hotchner are essential to my happiness and that would be true even if we couldn't have pups."

Emily was in tears, although she made sure not to react verbally, as she didn't want to worry Aaron. Besides, these were happy tears, she knew now that Aaron would never leave her, as she had secretly feared because the relationship had been so fast and she had figured it had been pure attraction and lust, not something real and deep and lasting. She had been sure that, Aaron and had been mistaken about her being his mate and would tell her so, although she had said nothing. She knew that her secret fears made no logical sense, but she also knew it was at least partly her upbringing and the way her mother had often told her that she would never get married with her attitude, her insistence on working at one of the most dangerous jobs out there, as no man would ever accept her unless she changed, because no man would want somebody, that made more money than they did, or had a job that was considered a man's, not a woman's or any of the other things her mother had told her over the years. Her mother had tended to point out her faults with alarming regularity when she had been a child.

Emily had known better, even as a child, then accepting what her mother was telling her, but still she had been young and impressionable. As the years passed it had seemed her mother had been correct that no man would want her for such stupid reasons, such as she was to forward or to bold or to brave and put her life in danger. A lot of men expected you to be meek and obedient and that definitely wasn't her, because she wanted to be treated like an equal, someone who was intelligent, independent and could make her own decisions, as she didn't want to be wrapped in cotton wool and treated as nothing more than a babymaker or a housewife. For a lot of years she had believed all her mother had told her, up until Aaron Hotchner had come into her life and she was now happier than she had ever dreamed possible, so her mother could just go fuck herself for all Emily cared.

Finally Hotch pulled into the driveway of his and Emily's home and cut off the engine.

"Now, that we are home from that rather long dinner it's straight upstairs," Hotch said.

Emily blushed, knowing exactly what Aaron meant and didn't mind at all. "We're just in time to say good night to our youngest and after we do that..." Hotch left the sentence unfinished.

"I get the picture you don't need paint me a diagram," Emily said, her tears having dried. "I don't mind what you're thinking at all, but I want to say goodnight to Aurora, Gemma, Leda, Brent and Brant, since they all go to bed in less than 20 minutes."

"Fine, be a spoilsport," Hotch teased her, then added more seriously, "I want to say goodnight to them to and maybe read them a bedtime story or two before they conk out for the rest of the night."

"Daddy, mommy, you're home," came a horde of voices.

Emily felt herself tear up just like she always did when Aaron's boys called her mommy as even his oldest two who were ten years old called her mom and they were the ones that would remember Haley, Aaron's now dead ex-wife the clearest.

Every time they called her mommy Emily realized that she was truly accepted as a member of the family, although she was pretty sure it hadn't quite sunken in yet, as it had only been a couple of weeks after all.

"Yes, sweeties we're home just in time to put you to bed," Emily told Aaron's two four year sons and her three daughters.

"Would you read us some bedtime stories?" asked Brent looking up at Emily with his dark brown eyes the same color as Hotch's own, making Emily melt. Most of Aaron's children had black hair which was to be expected, but three of them had gotten his ex-wife's blonde, the oldest two and one of the quads. The ones that had blonde hair had also inherited Haley's blue eyes, while all the others had gotten Hotch's dark brown along with his black hair.

"Of course, sweetie, why don't you go get ready for bed, brush your teeth and change into your pajamas," Emily answered, "and that includes you to Aurora, Gemma, Leda."

"We know, mom," Aurora answered with a smile hugging her mother tightly around her legs.

"Well, then, go get ready for bed," Emily gently suggested. "I'll be up in a few minutes to read each of you a couple of bedtime stories."

The five children did as ordered and headed upstairs to brush their teeth and get ready for bed.

"Well, as for the rest of you, why don't we watch a movie?" Hotch suggested.

"Yay," all eight boys that remained cheered.

"Can we dad?" asked Jack, excitedly.

"Of course," Hotch said with a smile. "Why don't you and your brothers go pick it out and Emily and I will be there in a few minutes."

All the boys ran towards the den where the TV and DVD player were located and in the process made more noise then an entire herd of elephants or at least it seemed that way. It was only seconds later that they were all out of sight.

"Well, that should keep them occupied for a few minutes as they argue over which movie to watch," Hotch said his lips twitching in a repressed smile.

"We had better go tuck the others in," Emily said and Hotch nodded.

"Which I don't get to do often enough, since I'm out of town so much," Hotch said.

"We should also give Lisa and Maddie the rest of the night off as I think we can look after the children for a few hours before bedtime."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Hotch said, "as they hardly ever get a day to themselves, what with me being gone so much for work it's a rare occasion. Even on their supposed days off they sometimes get called in."

"I'll go tell them right quick and they might just want to go to bed early since it's nearly 8:30," Emily said. "Plus I don't know how they keep up with 10 active and energetic boys and now three more as just running around after them would poop me out."

"You don't need to be running around anyway, because I'm positive your pregnant right now, even if you're not showing at the moment," Hotch said. "I mean you are only 31 and if you aren't carrying at least triplets right now, I'll be very surprised."

"Well, we'll know in a few weeks," Emily said kissing her mate's cheek and Hotch nodded hardly being able to wait, as he hadn't anticipated something so much in a very long time, well, besides, having sex with his mate for the first time. After the two of them had mated, the very next day Emily had given the manager her two weeks notice and had moved in with Hotch immediately. Hotch had rented a U-Haul and transported everything out of the apartment that Emily wanted to bring, although most of the furniture had remained, though a few furniture items that would look good in some of the guest rooms had been transported over to his place. Besides, Emily's daughters needed at least a few things that were familiar and so their whole bedroom suites had been brought along with the rest of their stuff, clothes, personal items and the like.

Hotch had even gone so far as to paint the bedroom that his new daughters would be using in the color that had been in their old ones, which was purple. All three girls seemed to love that color, which did make things a little easier at the moment, since they were sharing a bedroom. Now it was true that Hotch could've given Emily three daughters separate rooms, but he and Emily had decided that would be better if they were together, at least for the time being until they truly got used to their new situation. There had been a lot changes in their lives in the last couple of weeks and although they seemed to be adopting, well, they were still only five years old. Emily had seen nothing wrong with her daughters sharing, especially since Aaron's own sons did. The bedrooms were really big enough for three people each, and so in Aaron's sons case they were 2 to a bedroom while her daughters was the only bedroom in use with three. Now if they had any boy/girl twins instead of all of one sex they would have to have separate bedrooms simply because they were the opposite sex.

Hotch and Emily separated at the top of the stairs and Emily went into her new sons room and read them a couple of stories while Hotch did the same with her triplet daughters. This bedtime ritual had been decided on, mutually, as both Hotch and Emily wanted all their children to get used to having a new parent and so they already planned to do lots of things together and separately, so they would integrate their now blended family, as they didn't want resentment from any of their children because they weren't being paid attention to or because they felt left out, so they were going to try to keep that from happening.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

A month later

Emily woke, from where she was cuddled in her mate's arms very comfortably suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

Emily gently tried to extract yourself from Aaron's arm as she didn't want to wake him and finally managed it and immediately ran to the bathroom where she upchucked into the toilet. Just as she believed she was done she started to feel queasy again and upchucked for a second time almost immediately.

As Emily had been losing the contents of my stomach Hotch had come quietly into the bathroom and held his mate's hair out of her face.

"Thanks," Emily said gratefully. "I tried not to wake you."

"I don't mind," Hotch told her gently kissing the top of her head. "However, I don't think we're going to need that pregnancy test that we were going to get, because if this isn't proof positive that you are pregnant, I don't know what is."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Emily admitted. "I can't be more than six weeks along, since that's how long we've been together. You know I woke up feeling queasy and I was laying very comfortably in your arms before that and I just knew I needed to get to the bathroom before I threw up the contents of my stomach all over our sheets."

"If you had it's not like they aren't washable," Hotch told her with a smile, as he kissed her again this time on the lips not caring about the fact that Emily had just thrown up whatever she had eaten for dinner. "We'll have to go see a doctor now, have it confirmed, but I know in my gut you wouldn't be here throwing up your tonsils if you weren't carrying our pups."

"Yes, I agree with you," Emily said. "At least between JJ, Penny and me we are making great headway on the wedding plans in between work and the invitations should be ready to go out in another month or so. We would have been done with our plans already if we didn't work so much of the time."

"One of the distinct disadvantages of working for the FBI, particularly the BAU," Hotch said and Emily nodded. "You just don't get as much time to yourself that you would like, as it's not like one of those jobs where you work 9 to 5 and have every weekend off."

"Well, when you love what you do, you don't mind putting up with a few minor inconveniences," Emily suggested and Hotch nodded in agreement.

"Like the paperwork," both of them said at the same time, bursting out laughing when they realized that they had been thinking the same thing.

"I love you so much Emily," Hotch said taking his mate into his arms and kissing her all over her face. "You make me feel so lighthearted and free."

Emily for her part simply buried her head into Hotch's neck.

"So feeling better?" asked Hotch.

"Yes, my stomach has finally quieted down," Emily said. "Just let me wash up and brush my teeth and I'll join you in a few minutes. You know I hate this part of being pregnant, all the throwing up and not necessarily just in the mornings either, but at odd times of the day."

"Yes, odd how they named it morning sickness," Hotch said with humor glimmering in his dark brown eyes.

Emily snorted, and said, "Yes, odd indeed, since it can hit a woman at any time of the day not just in the morning."

"Your morning sickness is likely to be worse, just because you're carrying multiples you know or at least that's what the doctor told Haley doing all four of her pregnancies," Hotch seriously and Emily nodded

"The doctor that I went to see when I was pregnant with my daughters told me the same thing, so yes, I'm aware," Emily said. "I'll get through it, and in a few weeks hopefully, it won't be quite so bad, although the local cops of whatever city we are in are going to wonder why I keep running to the bathroom."

"Our relationship isn't going to be a secret, even if we act professionally while working," Hotch said.

"Well, as soon as we tie the knot in a month or so I think it will be time to inform Strauss and you know why I don't want to do it before then."

"Yes, I do," Hotch immediately. "She would bury us in busywork and we'd never have time to do it, or at least not a ceremony with all our family and friends present."

"Oh, we could still have a ceremony, but it would be down at the courthouse, instead of the way we want to do it out in our beautiful backyard with family and friends," Emily said. "Actually my greatest fear is she would transfer me to another department without my consent and I wouldn't have any choice, but to go or to quit, which would mean that she would win in the end."

"She would have to forge your signature or get someone else to actually do that, although it's possible I really don't think even Strauss would be that dishonest," Hotch said. "She might try to blackmail you if she knew something about you for instance, something that you didn't want to get out. Really there are a lot of ways to get you to quit on transfer departments, as she could spread rumors about you for instance. Rumors are hard to track back to their original source, nearly impossible a lot of times, and sometimes they can be found and other times, they can't."

"I don't think she'd go to the trouble to forge my signature and not because you don't think she would be that dishonest, but because we have a handwriting expert right on the team," Emily said.

"Yes, Reid would likely be able to tell, that it wasn't really your handwriting," Hotch admitted. "I hadn't thought of it like that, though I would have once I'd had a few more hours of sleep, but you're right I doubt Strauss will go that route, as she's got to know that Reid is very good at telling when a signature is forged. Even if it's expertly done it would still be hard to fool him, not impossible, but hard and I doubt Strauss would know anybody with that amount of expertise or have the money to pay them off."

"Let's worry about it in the morning," Emily said, as she had been brushing her teeth as she listened to her mate soon to be her husband and she couldn't be happier about that. "I'm ready to go back to bed and sleep for a few more hours."

"Well, it's three a.m. we don't have to be up for another four or so, so let's go back to bed," Hotch agreed.

"Also I don't want to mention the possibility I'm pregnant at least until we have it confirmed and we need to do it away from the office, since no matter how private we think we are, somebody could still overhear us," Emily suggested. "We can tell the team on the plane flying to some city after we have it confirmed, although it's possible they'll find out before then if I go running off to the bathroom."

"Well, they already knew that we weren't using any protection because we wanted to get pregnant as soon as possible, so they won't be surprised if you do go running off to the bathroom. I'm sure they're expecting an announcement any day now," Hotch said.

"Probably," Emily admitted. "I love working at the BAU and not just because you and I met, but because the team is as close as a family with you as their older brother, Rossi as the uncle, Reid as the baby of the group, JJ as the younger sister, Morgan as another brother and Garcia as everybody's crazy aunt."

"What are you?" Hotch teased her even as he picked up in his well muscled arms and headed back to the bedroom.

"Well, I guess I'd be the older sister, although I am a newcomer to the group so I'm not precisely sure of my role at the moment," Emily said.

"You could be their mother," Hotch suggested with a distinct twinkle in his dark eyes, "you are very good in that role with our pups and the few children we've encountered on cases since you joined the team."

Emily snorted at that and said, "I'd just love for you to tell the team that and they'd probably look at you as if you had grown three heads."

"Most of them would probably get a kick out of it," Hotch predicted, as he gently placed Emily on her side of the bed and then got in on his side laying down with Emily immediately cuddling into his warmth and closing her eyes.

Both of them were asleep only minutes later, content to be in the presence of the other.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"So you're pregnant?" Morgan asked.

It was precisely a week later as Emily had gotten a doctor's appointment with her regular doctor for Friday and luckily, they hadn't been called out of town so she and Hotch had made it, as she had gotten a late appointment for 4:30. It wasn't uncommon for the team to leave early on a Friday just so long as they weren't out of town and just in the office doing paperwork, so none of them had thought anything of both Emily and Hotch leaving a full hour early and had probably just thought that they had a date planned. It had never used to be like Hotch to leave early even on a paperwork day, but ever since he had gotten together with Emily it was different. He never stayed at the office late anymore and occasionally even left early along with Emily.

"Yes, I am, Aaron and I had a doctor's appointment on Friday just to have it confirmed, although we already knew, considering I've been throwing up my tonsils every morning before work for the last few days."

"It's not unusual for your morning sickness to be so severe when you're carrying more than a single baby," Spencer chipped in. "It should stop after a few weeks, normally around the three month mark, although not always."

"Believe me, I can't wait for that day," Emily said making a face.

"I don't blame you there," JJ said. "I mean you've already been through it once with your daughters and here you are going through it again."

"It'll be worth it," Emily said. "Still I really can't wait for the morning sickness to end."

"Well, I'd like to offer my congratulations," Rossi said. "I for one have been waiting for the announcement for over a month now."

"Yes, congratulations," JJ said next shaking Hotch's hand and giving Emily a hug.

"Thank you," Hotch said with a broad smile, certainly the broadest they had ever seen on their boss's face, as he was usually so serious, although come to think of it he had certainly been happier the last month or so ever since he and Emily had gotten together officially.

"Aaron has been walking on cloud nine ever since he found me throwing up in the toilet last week," Emily said.

"I know you said you wanted more children, but it's hard for me to imagine you having anymore since you already have 13," Morgan said said pointedly between Hotch and Emily.

"We've already been over this Morgan," Garcia said rolling her eyes at her friend. "Even you can see how happy they are together so why you keep objecting is beyond me. Some people just love children and since Hotch is a Shifter, well, most of them just seem to really love having a lot of them. It's just a built in part of their makeup, when it comes to having children for a Shifter."

"Pups are important to our race and it doesn't matter if you're a wolf Shifter, or a cat Shifter or a kangaroo Shifter or any other kind. Most Shifters only have as many children as they can afford and stop after that even if they want more. I mean Haley's parents only had 7, but in their case, they were told that if they tried to have anymore that it could kill, Shirley Brooks and my parents only had 10, because that was all they wanted and the Garcias only had 5, but I bet you that in her parents case they wanted more."

"They did, but after I was born, they stopped, because not only did my mother have trouble giving birth to me, and the doctor recommended that she not try to have anymore, they couldn't really afford to have more then the five they already had. Actually I was one of twins, so technically it should have been six, but my sister died shortly after she was born and my parents never quite got over Persephone's death, although it happens, even to Shifters. I thought if I ever got married and had a daughter I would name her Persephone after my sister, whom I never got a chance to know," Garcia said.

"I'm really sorry about your sister, PG," JJ told her friend.

"Thank you, but I shall always remember only the name because I never actually met her since she died just days after she was born, although my mother often said that she had the same blonde hair that I did and while I miss her and grieved for her, it's more because I never really got a chance to know her."

"I'm sorry about your sister too," Rossi said, "and I do understand your loss as my son also died just days after his birth, in Peter's case it was a bad heart."

"I'm really sorry for your loss both you," Emily said, "so as soon as these children are born Aaron and I would like to name both of you as godparents to at least one of them. I would like to name all of you as godparents to at least one child, although I don't know how many I'm having at the moment, just that I'm pregnant. I have an appointment next month if I can make it and the doctor might be of to tell at that time."

"There's always next time," Hotch said and he gave Emily a look that told her he silently approved as there was no one else he trusted more, except perhaps, for his siblings.

"Alright, fine," Morgan said giving in. He knew he should stop objecting to Emily's and Hotch's relationship, as it just created bad feelings and it was clear that Emily was happy, but it had happened so fast that he had thought it had been forced, instead of consensual, but he knew deep down inside he knew that Aaron Hotchner wasn't that type of man at all and Emily definitely wasn't the type to be forced into anything.

"So to deliberately change the subject when are you getting married?" asked Morgan with a raised eyebrow.

Both Hotch and Emily knew that this was Morgan's way of apologizing and so they silently accepted it.

"The invitations should be going out next week," Emily immediately answered. "We would've been able to do the ceremony much sooner, but we've been so busy with work that even with JJ's and PG help, that it's only now that the wedding plans has reached its final planning stages. The ceremony will take place in our backyard, which is plenty big enough for the number of guests we are inviting, so in just a couple of weeks so long as we aren't called on a case it will be on that weekend after the invitations are sent."

"Why not just take the time off?" Morgan suggested.

"Because Morgan we don't want Strauss to find out about this until is a done deal," Hotch explained.

"We fear that if she found out about it before it's a done deal she'd bury us in busywork so we wouldn't be able to have the kind of wedding we wanted with family and friends and it would have to be done down at the courthouse. Strauss would only delay something that is inevitable, but why take the chance?"

"I have to agree that Erin is a very vindictive woman," Rossi said. "She hates Aaron and she doesn't like Emily much either, ever since she refused to be her spy. I've heard rumors," he added simply when everybody looked at him. "I don't believe she'd actually do anything underhanded, but she would find some legal way to stop you from having the wedding you want, although I'm sure she realizes you would still find a way to tie the knot."

"Actually my greatest fear they she'll try to transfer me to another department," Emily said.

"You can fight that very successfully," Rossi said with a shake of his head, "so I don't believe she'd actually try it, because she isn't stupid enough to believe that she would win the battle. You've been working together for months now and your relationship has not changed how you acted while you are and once the bigwigs upstairs saw that you're personal relationship hasn't changed the way you acted while you were working, well they're not stupid enough to let Strauss win. If they tried to transfer you Emily, or fire you, well, the team's percentage of solving cases would go down considerably because I can't see Aaron sticking around if Emily is fired or even transferred."

"I love my job, that's true enough, but if Emily was fired you're right I wouldn't stick around. A Shifter's mate always comes first," Hotch answered firmly. "Always. I would turn in my resignation immediately."

"And I only came back because you needed me Aaron, so I wouldn't stick around either," Rossi said. "It isn't like I need the money, just as you don't. I could just stick to writing and dote on my godchildren."

"That would tear this team apart," Spencer said before anybody else could voice when they were all thinking. "I'm not saying I wouldn't agree with your actions, just that the team would be in tatters."

"It would destroy our unit for a long time," Morgan realized. "I'm not sure I would stick around either if that happened as I enjoy working with all of you. I might transfer to another department or leave the FBI entirely. You are the only people that I trust absolutely besides, my own family."

"There's no need to even discuss the possibility anymore, because I don't believe that Strauss will go that far and if she does we can fight it, just as Dave said," Hotch said. "Strauss won't be able to do anything once Emily and I officially tie the knot just so long as we keep our rate of solving cases where it is and don't lose our professionalism while working. Dave was right when he said that Strauss isn't stupid enough to risk her position just to get back at me or at Emily. She can hate us all she wants, although personally, I think it's a waste of time, especially since we've never really done anything to her. However, I don't believe she'll do anything underhanded, because it's likely be discovered at some point no matter how sneaky she believes she's being. No, she'll keep it all aboveboard and try to find some legal way to get rid of one or both of us."

"If Erin did find some way to get rid of you two, the rest of us would investigate every action she's taken for the last 10 years," Rossi said and the rest of the team nodded in agreement, looking determined. "I'm sure it wouldn't be long at all before we discovered every single one of her illegal actions and then she'd be in prison or at least forced into retirement. Strauss ought to know us well enough to realize that if anything happened to either one of you, that we would take action."

"People whether Shifters or Normals can do many things, things you never thought they would do in the name of revenge," Spencer said. "When you're so consumed with the need to get back at someone for a real or imagined slight you often don't think before you act and don't consider your actions carefully. People who act on the need for revenge are often caught very quickly, although not always."

"Well, we'll see either way," JJ said.

"I would like to request that you do not discuss this at work and in fact don't discuss it at all, as if you are not used to talking about it that less likely you are to slip up at a bad moment. This is not an order since I am not your boss at this moment, since you are on your own time, but in order to pull this off we don't need Strauss to find out until after the fact."

"Of course, Hotch," Garcia immediately agreed. "I'm just bursting with excitement, but I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Penny," Emily said smiling at her friend. "It's all be over in a couple of weeks."

"None of us will say anything, Aaron," Rossi said and the rest of the people in the room nodded.

"No, we won't, because you're not really doing anything wrong at all, you just want to have the wedding you want without certain people interfering," JJ said. "I want to be there to see you married and I don't want you to have to do it at the courthouse in a hurried fashion, just to prevent Strauss's machinations. Besides, PG and me along with you Emily to of course, have put a lot of hours into wedding plans and I don't want to see them not come to fruition."

"Yes, I have to agree," Garcia said, "because the three of us have put quite a few hours into planning every little detail. I'm not saying we didn't enjoy doing it, just that I would hate to see those plans not happen."

"And it wasn't very easy, to do all the planning since we work so much of the time," Emily added, as she leaned her head against her mate's shoulder and Hotch's arm automatically came up around his mate's waist.

Morgan watched this with a small smile seeing that his two teammates really did care for each other and although he was sure at least part of that was a mate bond that Hotch had described, at least on his boss's part he could still see that they loved each other deeply.

"I won't say anything," Morgan promised and Spencer also verbally agreed.

"Good, thank you," Hotch said looking to each of his teammates and smiling at them. "Emily and I appreciate it."

"It's no problem," everybody said at the same time.

"You're boss, but are also our friend," JJ said summoning it up best. "Yes, you're in charge when we're working, but outside that arena we're like a family whether or not we're related. We care about each other really look out for the other and guard each other's backs. We've all put ourselves in the line of fire when one of us is in danger and to me that means that we're more than just coworkers or a team, we're people who are willing to put their lives on the line to see that the one in danger comes out of it alive and to me that mean we're a family or at least as close as one."

"I have to agree," Rossi said, "the reason that all of us work so smoothly together is because we don't allow our egos to get in the way of being friends first and coworkers second. I've never seen a team who work so well together, especially considering how many different personalities, we have amongst us. I've never seen so many people work together so well with so little conflict or where one agent tries to take credit, for somebody else's work. None of you would ever betray the others like some agents would just to get ahead or to look good to their bosses. We aren't arrogant with the local cops, like so many agents are, whenever we're working a case and that means that they call us in, even when they don't want to, because we don't try to take over."

They others thought about that then nodded in agreement with what Rossi had said.

"Yes, Gideon and I were always careful about who we chose for the team," Hotch said. "We wanted people that would work together and not try to one up each other or be all arrogant."

"And you succeeded in that," Rossi said with pride in his eyes for his former protégé. "You've created a finally oiled machine."

Everybody just looked around at their teammates and realized that they were part of something truly special, not just a team that worked together but a family, no matter how strange that family might be and that made them all very proud.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Congratulations, big brother," Quinn told Aaron as he gave his brother a hug. "You're a lucky man. It's nice to meet you Emily I hope we get to know each other soon."

"I would like that," Emily said, as she shook Quinn's hand and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you could come to see Aaron and I tie the knot."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Quinn promised her. "None of the others will either once they get here. When I heard from Aaron that he had found his mate he was as excited as I've ever heard him, because as I'm sure you know he's not somebody that shows his emotions easily, but I could hear how happy he was even over the phone."

It was the day before the wedding a Friday and the wedding was to take place the very next day in the early afternoon.

"Oh, yes, I can imagine that scene very well," Emily said, as she smiled at Hotch kissing his cheek. "There is no reason to be Mr. I'm In Control when you're just among your family and friends. When it's just us there's no reason you can't loosen up a little."

"Oh, trust me, I can already tell that he's changed a lot, just in the few minutes I've been here he's more relaxed and happy then I've ever seen him, since we were young," Quinn said.

Hotch glared at his brother for a few seconds, but couldn't maintain it, because he was too happy, so just smiled.

"The others should be here in just a few minutes and we'll sit down to dinner," Hotch said. "I didn't bother to try to cook for so many, so I ordered an assortment of foods from the Olive Garden, so there should be plenty for everyone. The team should be here in 15 minutes, so you can meet them before the wedding and also our siblings that are already in town and the only ones that aren't going to be here is Elisa and Collin, although they should be here in time for the wedding, but they couldn't get a flight out on such short notice."

"So where are they now?" asked Quinn

"Italy," Hotch said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you and Reid also sent his regrets," Emily said.

Emily and Hotch exchanged a look then that Quinn couldn't quite interpret, but it had something to do with this Reid they had mentioned.

"What? Who is this Reid?" asked Quinn curiously.

"Spencer Reid and he is my subordinate and works with me and Emily," Hotch explained. "I'm not surprised that he canceled because he's not much for a social gatherings and he avoids them whenever possible. He'll be at the wedding, because of me and Emily, but I doubt very much he'll stay very late. If it was just the team at the dinner in a couple of hours then he would've been here, because he feels comfortable with all of us, but with strangers, ones he has to interact with socially and not just because it's his job, no definitely not. Let me give you an example. A lot of times Morgan will invite him out for a drink at some bar and unless he forces the issue Reid always turns him down every single time."

"It doesn't really matter that he'll never be much of a social butterfly, we still love him just as he is," Emily said. "I know JJ thinks of him as a younger brother, Morgan to for that matter and Garcia just mothers when she thinks he needs it."

"Yes, we all care about Reid, so we try to get him out of his comfort zone sometimes, although that's not the easiest thing to do, as he is so stubborn he just digs in his heels and refuses a lot of time unless one of the team convinces him that he has to come along."

"He might have social anxiety disorder," Quinn suggested. "You know where person feels awkward in social situations and so avoids as much as possible."

"That's possible and it would go along with the fact that he is a genius," Emily said Hotch nodded. "A lot people with high IQs are awkward in social situations and it's as if fate decided that if you're going to be so intelligent then you need to have some kind of major fault that would stop you from being arrogant and full of themselves."

"Which Reid definitely isn't," Hotch snorted. "He doesn't even like to go in to place that is crowded, like in a bar and when he does he tends to fade into the background, hardly drinks anything and leaves as early as possible. He stays just long enough to be sociable with the team and then he's out of there like a rabbit escaping into his hole."

"You'll see what we mean when you meet him," Emily said. "He's a nice guy though and very good at his job, so it's not like he doesn't pull his weight or anything, he just has a lot of faults, but then we all do and we still love him. I'm the only one that hasn't known him very long, but I even I've begin to think of him as a kid brother. So what if he's awkward in social situations? It doesn't really matter to any of the team, as we'll always be there to help and encourage him."

"I never thought as nervous as he is around new people, especially ones like me that can be very intimidating, that he and I would ever be more them boss and subordinate, but we're friends at least outside job, but then Morgan has a very forceful personality to, and the two of them are really close."

"You took your time to build up the trust between you and he knows despite your rather alpha personality you'll never hurt him or abuse your authority," Emily pointed out. "Yes, a lot of people with your type of personality are bullies, but Reid is intelligent and knows that just because you do have a very strong and commanding personality doesn't mean that you'll take advantage of it to push people around like some men and even women would do. Unlike some people you also have compassion and loyalty and Reid knows that."

"Yes, I have to agree with what Emily has said. You're loyal to your team and won't throw them to the wolves, excuse the pun, if the situation ever came where you were trying to save your own hide, like some people would to get themselves out of a bad situation."

"You're right, although I will admit that he was rather skittish around me, the whole team really, with the sole exception of Gideon, at least in the beginning. Now though things are different and we really are a cohesive unit."

Before Quinn or Emily had a chance to reply the doorbell rang and Hotch checked his watch. "Well, it's still about 10 minutes before the others are supposed to get here and I'm guessing it's Garcia, as she's usually early."

Emily got up and went to the door checked the peephole and then opened it.

"Hello Penny," Emily greeted her friend throwing Hotch a look.

"I know you told me not to bring anything, but I baked some fresh brownies," Garcia said after greeting her friend. "I was raised to never come to a friend's house empty handed, especially not for a meal of any type."

"Thank you, Penelope," Hotch said, as he came in to the entryway. "You can put them on the counter in the kitchen and we'll have them for dessert. You're the first of the team to arrive, so after you put those in the kitchen why don't you come and meet my brother."

Hotch's voice was calm giving nothing away of his emotions, but inside he was practically shaking in anticipation, because he really did expect Garcia and Quinn to be mates. Besides, he was very well aware that he could be very wrong about that, but to him they seemed a perfect match and he had felt so for several years, but there had been no reason to get Quinn to come into town and so he had bided his time. All he wanted was for his brother to be happy and for Garcia to be the same, since he cared about both of them, so he really hoped that he was right, but if nothing else the two of them should at least become good friends.

Garcia came into a living room then and Quinn looked over at the sound of footsteps and stared transfixed.

Hotch didn't change his expression by a hair, but inside he was smirking.

Who was this gorgeous woman that Emily had just let in the front door? Quinn thought. Emily had called her Penny which was short for Penelope he was sure. This was probably the team's technical analyst that Emily and Aaron had been telling him about.

"Quinn I'd like introduce you to Penelope Garcia the BAU technical analyst, Garcia I'd like to introduce you to my brother Quinn Hotchner," Hotch introduced calmly.

Garcia was eyeing Quinn as if he was a piece of meat, Hotch noticed immediately and Quinn had yet to take his eyes off her and appeared to be trying to form a coherent sentence.

Hotch knew that Quinn was a handsome man who looked great deal like him, which wasn't a surprise since they were siblings, and in fact all except three of his siblings had gotten his father's black hair, while the rest had gotten his mother's blonde, although it wasn't pure blonde like Garcia's more of a brownish blonde. Hotch knew that Reid would likely say something along the lines of he wasn't surprised that most of his siblings had ended up with black hair as that color was dominant over every other color, even brown or something similar.

Finally Quinn seemed to pull himself together and rose to his feet and headed to where Garcia was still standing in the doorway.

"Penelope, can I call you Penelope? Can we go somewhere and talk?" asked Quinn.

Garcia shot her boss a look and he nodded to her and so she said, "Sure dinner isn't for a couple of hours."

The two of them walked to the front door side-by-side and Emily noticed that Quinn's arm was intimately around her friend's waist and Garcia didn't seem to be objecting in the slightest.

As soon as the pair were gone Emily turned to Hotch whose smirk was now visible and in full force. "You dog you knew they would be mates," Emily mock accused him, hitting him in the arm playfully.

"I suspected," Hotch corrected. "I knew the two of them shared a lot of similar interests, especially when it comes to computers and other technology. I believed that the two of them, if I was wrong about them being mates, would at least be friends, good friends and not just casual acquaintances, since they do share so many similar interests. You can never really predict with any accuracy who a Shifter's mate will be, but since I happen to know both of them, I knew that it was likely, but there was still a possibility that it wouldn't work out the way I thought. After all there are many intelligent people in the world and not just Shifters, ones that would be just as good a match for Garcia or for Quinn for that matter. I'm glad it's Quinn though, for despite him saying nothing I know he's been rather lonely. He really has to keep an eye out for the buzzards that only want him for his money because he is worth millions and not just because of his computer company that he built up from scratch, but because of his inheritance and his trust fund."

"All your family is worth a lot of money," Emily pointed out.

"Yes, that's true, but the rest of us aren't in the public eye if you know what I mean while Quinn is. Yes, I'm aware that I'm on the news quite often, but I doubt very much that most anybody would connect Quinn the millionaire who owns a very successful computer company to Aaron Hotchner a member of the FBI, or him with Rachel who is a very successful model and also happily married. We are the only three that are in the public eye and unless someone is really paying attention and does their research I doubt anyone will ever make the connection. Most people don't really pay attention to the models that are on magazines covers or modeling clothes for commercials, not to mention in Rachel's case her last name isn't Hotchner anymore it's Clark, so that will make trying to find a connection even harder, but if you do your research it's possible, especially since it's all public information so it really wouldn't be all that difficult, if you knew what you were doing. However, Clark, as a surname is one of the most common in the USA, so they'd really have to dig deep in order to find the right family and considering that my sister is a model she and Lucas really do live pretty quietly."

"Yes, there are probably tens of thousands of Clarks in different cities in the US," Emily admitted.

"Probably hundreds of thousands, because as I said it's a very popular and common surname, and there is a certain security in that," Hotch said. "I won't say it's impossible to connect a specific people to the same family together, especially with today's technology, but it would take them a very long time and many man hours to accomplish it."

"So you believe that Garcia and Quinn will be together by the wedding tomorrow?" asked Emily changing the subject.

"I'll be very surprised if they are not because Garcia understands the significance of being a Shifters True Mate, since her father was a wolf Shifter after all even if she isn't," Hotch said. "Garcia knows that Quinn will never look at anybody else now, which means that he'll never cheat on her like so many men have likely done in the past, but Quinn still have to get Garcia to fall in love with him which I don't think will be hard to accomplish, since she was definitely attracted."

"No, probably not," Emily admitted, "as PG has been pretty lonely too. I mean she has to be careful about who she dates considering her job and she really doesn't have much free time to find herself a decent boyfriend."

"Yes, even though she operates from behind the scenes there are still many people who would like to get to one of the team through her," Hotch agreed.

"We had better go spend some time with the children, since dinner is in an hour," Emily suggested and Hotch nodded.

"A good idea," Hotch admitted, "especially since they aren't invited and they'll be fed in the playroom."

The playroom was a really large room, that was really several rooms where the walls had been knocked out, where all the boys and now her daughters toys were located and where they spent a great deal of their free time. The room could be easily converted into a large dining room with several of those folding tables and enough chairs for Hotch's sons and also her daughters. It took a lot of organization to keep a family this size going, but then most Shifters were good at that, since most of them had quite a few children and of course, ones that didn't have the Hotchner money went most places by paw.

Hotch rose from where he was sitting and offered his hand to his mate who took it and used the leverage to rise to her feet.

After Emily was standing both of them headed for the stairs to spend some time with their children before their company arrived.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

Saturday, the day of the wedding

Hotch felt blessed, as he sat with his brother Sean who was his best man on the couch waiting for the ladies to finish getting ready, including his mate.

When all his siblings had heard that their oldest brother had found his mate they had been ecstatic for him and said they would be there for his wedding. Hotch remembered how they had all arrived over the last few days and met Emily and liked her immediately. All his sons had been ecstatic to see their uncles and aunts.

"You're a lucky man, you know that bro?" Sean said. "Emily is beautiful, intelligent, passionate, kind and as an added bonus she's really good with your sons and her daughters to. It's obvious to me and the rest of us that she loves all of you so much."

"I know I'm lucky," Hotch told Sean with a grin so wide that it nearly split his face in two. "Don't think I'm not aware of it, because I am and the fact that she's carrying my pups in her belly, well, that's just icing on the cake."

"She is?" Sean questioned in surprise and Hotch nodded in confirmation. "Well, I'm not surprised since I know you've probably been making love as much as you can when you aren't working."

"Every spare minute practically," Hotch said with a huge grin, "although we do try to spend a few hours the children when we're home, since we're gone so much of the time for work."

"So she works with you?" asked Sean and Hotch nodded.

"That's how we met, she entered my office for her scheduled interview to join the team and I knew immediately that she was the one. It was like being hit over the head with a sledgehammer actually," Hotch said remembering.

"I can just imagine," Sean said shaking his head smiling at his brother who looked far happier then he had been in a very long time, perhaps ever. "You're going to have to tell me the whole story sometime."

"I'll be happy to if you and the rest of my siblings want to stay for a few days," Hotch said.

"So does everybody at work know you're together?" asked Sean.

"No, just the team, for we're keeping it quiet because of Strauss," Hotch explained.

Sean nodded for he knew all about Erin Strauss, from Aaron over the phone and emails.

"Yes, I can understand why you are," Sean admitted. "So you're going to have to tell her eventually since Emily is pregnant."

"We plan on telling her within the next couple of weeks," Hotch said. "Emily is not showing quite yet, but she will be in the next month or so considering it's not just a single baby she is carrying. When we do tell her she's not going to be too happy, but there's really nothing she can do about the situation, since there is a precedent for a husband and wife to work on the same team, although I'll admit that they at least one of them isn't usually a field agent. Still a husband and wife working together is well within the FBI rules and unless we let our percentage of solving cases drop there is no way that Strauss can legally try to separate us. Besides, we both know what will happen if she did."

"So as long as you act professionally while you're working there shouldn't be any problems," Sean summarized and although he didn't say so he did indeed know what would happen if Strauss tried to separate his brother from his mate, especially if it was unwillingly and for no other reason than to be vindictive. He knew his brother well enough to know that Aaron would quit the FBI immediately and Emily would follow and it wouldn't matter that they both loved their work. A Shifter's mate always came first––always, so it was a foregone conclusion that Aaron would choose Emily over his work every single time if he was forced into making that decision.

"Yes, but Strauss is a vindictive bitch and not even Dave is really sure what she'll try and he's the one that knows her best," Hotch said. "I'm not really looking forward to the confrontation that will follow as she's bound to yell and scream. However, I've been working with Emily for 5 months now and we've been together for nearly 2 and our rate of solving cases has not dropped one iota, so if Strauss tries anything we can take it to the directors and they'll likely decide in our favor, especially because Rossi has already said that he only came back to help me out when Gideon left and that he could go into retirement again and just continue to write, even if he loves profiling. Like me, he doesn't need the money, because he makes millions on his writing career and he was retired for something like 10 years. Morgan has also said that he'll probably end up leaving as well and that that would leave the team with only Reid, Garcia and JJ. The team would be in tatters and our solving cases rate would go in the tank considering that only Reid and JJ would be left and technically JJ's only the team's liaison with the police department and the media and Garcia is the team's technical analyst not a field agent, so really Reid would be the only agent left. I'm not sure that they would stay either when everybody else left and that would be the end of the BAU at least for a few years, because it would take that long to train new profilers and for them to gain experience."

"Wow! They must really be loyal to you if Morgan's going to leave and also Rossi and possibly the rest is well," Sean said in amazement.

"Well, I was reminded just last week that we're not just a team we are a family," Hotch said with a smile. "One that's not related by blood and the reason we work so smoothly and with so little friction together, is because we are friends, even outside of work and we are not trying to one up each other or take credit for somebody else's idea, like a lot of agents would. We work together and everybody gets credit where credit is due and each of them help solves a little piece of whatever case we're working on. We all bat ideas around and sometimes those ideas bear fruit and sometimes they don't, but it all depends on how much information we have at the time. It's like putting together a jigsaw puzzle, one piece at a time. You know actually I doubt very much that Reid would stick around the BAU, because while he'd be senior agent most other agents don't respect him simply because he's so young, as he's only 26 and he didn't go the normal career route to get into our unit as Gideon pulled him directly to BAU, because he knew that his talent would be very useful."

"Yes, you've been telling me about him when we do talk," Sean said. "I believe you said that he's a genius with an IQ of 187, and an eidetic memory."

"Yes, that's very true," Hotch said with. "He's a nice guy, but he's more of a follower then a leader not there's anything wrong with that, because he still pulls his weight and that's what matters. I believe I told you that he has more information stored in that brain of his then any 20 people, most of which seems like useless trivia until you need it. I've lost count of how many times he's come up with something that's helped crack the case wide-open, just in the three years he's been with the team. He knows the most obscure facts on illnesses, ones you've never heard of because they are so rare. You know Gideon I were always careful about who we chose for the team and because we were we're like a well oiled machine, people who have so many different personalities still working smoothly together, with very little friction. I doubt very much that if most of us or even all of us do quit the BAU, that the FBI will be able to build a team that works so well together for many years, if ever, because you know how hard it is for most people to work together without their personalities clashing and yet the team is a crack unit, that doesn't let their egos get in the way of catching whoever we are after."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean," Sean said watching, as his brother rambled, which was very unlike him, but then Sean knew that Aaron was probably just a little nervous or in his case it was probably more anticipation then nervousness, "as there is friction a lot of time no matter where you work like at the restaurant I'm currently employed at." Sean rolled his eyes and the frustration he felt clearly showed. "If some of the people I work with could work as smoothly as you and your team do and leave their egos at the door my job would be much more pleasant. I love cooking, so that isn't the problem, it's just some of the other chefs that I work with that drive me nuts. I realize that there's always going to be some friction, but some of the petty squabbles between chefs is getting ridiculous. I was so glad when the invitation for your wedding arrived as it gave me a good excuse to get away for a few days."

"Well, I'm certainly glad to see all my siblings again since we get together so rarely," Hotch told his brother, who had been born at the same time he was, sincerely.

Sean Hotchner looked almost nothing like his brother except for general features, so even though he Aaron were the same age, Sean had brownish blond hair from his mother and also her more slender form, while Aaron had inherited his father's bulkier frame. Aaron knew that his father had played football in college just like he had and although he had started to lose his muscles from lack of exercise before he died he'd still had his broad shoulders. Sean had broad shoulders to, but he was still not as heavily muscled and was slimmer in the waist then he was.

Aaron wouldn't change a thing about his body though, because Emily certainly appreciated his flat stomach and his pecs, because she loved running her hands gently over them and kissing him in that area, which he was not going to object to at all as he wasn't stupid.

Hotch checked his watch and said, "The ladies should be down soon."

"So, did you and Emily spend the night apart last night like is traditional?" Sean asked his older brother causally, but with a glimmer of humor in his eyes, as he already suspected he knew the answer.

Hotch looked at Sean and then said with a small smile, "Garcia and JJ tried to convince us to, but we stood our ground. They kept saying it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding, but considering that we've been together for months now and Emily is already pregnant with our pups, neither one of us saw the point of being separated, even if it was only for one night. Not seeing each other the day before the wedding might work for normal couples that haven't been intimate yet or even ones that have, but not for Shifters who don't like to be separated from their True Mate, especially for such a silly reason, absolutely not."

"So they finally gave up," Sean said laughing a little as he imagine that scenario.

"Well, they know me at least well enough to know that I'm very stubborn and I never back down not from something like that anyway. Besides, I had Emily backing me up as she didn't want to be separated from me either and with both of us standing our ground neither one of them stood a chance," Hotch said smiling a little, while Sean chuckled.

"So do you need any help to finish setting up for the wedding?" asked Sean suddenly.

"No, Garcia was over here at 8 o'clock along with the rest of the team and they had everything set up to their satisfaction with Garcia directing of course, in three hours flat. Garcia absolutely loves to plan parties and occasions and she had her loyal troops doing her bidding. It did not take very long, as I just said, since it's such a small wedding with less than 40 guests all of whom are family or close friends."

"You know I wish I could find my mate," Sean said wistfully. "Just in the few days I've been here I've seen how happy you and Emily are together even though you really haven't known each other all that long."

"I hope you find your mate someday to whether they be male or female," Hotch said sincerely patting his brother on the shoulder. "It is the greatest feeling in the world to be with the person no matter their sex that you're meant to be with."

"What about Haley?" asked Sean curiously.

"Well, before she was killed by that driveby shooter we had started to grow apart and I knew it wouldn't've been much longer before it ended in divorce. I believe that no Shifter should have their marriage arranged like is still so popular with the old money families even today. I never should have agreed to my mother's demand, except I knew that she would've kept pestering me until I'd actually given in and I just figured it was easier. I'm glad I married Haley now, because I wouldn't have my sons if I hadn't, but to be completely honest there is no comparison between my past relationship with Haley and my one with Emily now—absolutely none. I feel absolutely, complete and happier when she's near then when she's not. I constantly think about her almost every second of every day and that wasn't true when I was married to Haley, as I would forget about her for long stretches of time. Also we make love almost constantly, which wasn't true for Haley and me, not that I'm saying we didn't have sex frequently, but I didn't feel this urge to mate with her every second of every day, like I do with Emily."

Suddenly there was noises from upstairs and both Sean and Hotch quit talking, as they both turned to watch the stairs expectantly and they didn't need to wait long as JJ and then Garcia came down the stairs in the dresses they had chosen for the wedding.

"You both look gorgeous," Hotch complimented his teammates. "Quinn is going to trip over his tongue when he sees you."

"Thank you bossman," Garcia said blushing at the sincere compliment.

"Thanks, Hotch," JJ said.

"You're quite welcome, so will Emily be down soon?" asked Hotch.

"Oh, yeah, she should be down any minute, so you should probably go get into your places both of you," Garcia urged them.

"Everything is ready right?" Hotch asked and both JJ and Garcia nodded.

"Rossi is ready to escort your bride down the aisle since her father could not be here," Garcia said delicately, since Sean didn't know the whole story about Emily never knowing her father

"I've been keeping in contact with Morgan and Reid and they told me that all the guests are seated and everything is ready to go," JJ added.

"Alright then," Hotch said striding towards the back door since the wedding was taking place in his backyard. "Let's get this ceremony started then."

"Anxious are you?" Sean teased him, as he hurried his pace in order to catch up with his brother.

"Wouldn't you be if you were about to marry the woman meant for you?" Hotch asked his brother rhetorically with a smirk.

"Put like that, yes, I probably would be," Sean admitted easily keeping up with his brother's quick pace.

The two men and two women exited the back door and took their places, JJ and Garcia in the audience, Hotch and Sean at the end of a short aisle. The wedding march began as somebody had turned on the CD player, that contained the disc with the music on it. Garcia had wanted to hire a piano along with someone to play it, but Emily had not wanted to go to that much trouble or expense so had nixed it in the bud. Emily had wanted to keep it simple and elegant and although a piano would have been nice it wasn't really necessary. Emily's mother would have been appalled if she had known that her daughter was getting married in a simple white dress with no train and that didn't really look like a wedding dress at all, but a simple party dress and also about the lack of a piano and many other things.

Hotch couldn't take his eyes off his mate, as she walked elegantly down the aisle on the arm of his old mentor David Rossi. He thought that Emily looked absolutely stunning, with her long dark hair done up in a chignon, no veil covering her beautiful face with it's dark expressive eyes, it's elegant nose, firm chin and very kissable lips. Emily's dress was gorgeous, the hemline just an inch above the knee, showing off her long, shapely legs, giving Hotch all sorts of ideas what he would like to do to them once the two of them were alone.

Hotch's and Emily's eyes met, as she continued to walk slowly down the aisle on the arm of David Rossi and both of them refused to look away until finally Rossi and Emily reached the end of the short aisle, which had seemed to take forever, but was really less than a minute and his old friend placed Emily's small delicate hand in his much larger one, before turning away and going to sit in his place.

"Dearly beloved…" the priest began.

Hotch listened with half an ear as he couldn't take his eyes off this gorgeous woman who was his mate, as his eyes seemed transfixed on the gorgeous creature that was standing right beside him.

Emily for her part couldn't take her eyes off the gorgeous man who she loved deeply and whom she could never live without now or those adorable boys of his.

Both of them gave their responses clearly when it was time and then finally it was time to exchange rings.

"The rings please," the priest said and Sean stepped forward and handed his brother the ring he had picked out for Emily.

"With this ring I thee wed," Hotch intoned solemnly slipping the ring, which was a perfect fit onto his mate's finger.

Sean then handed the other ring to Emily and she took it slipping it onto Hotch's finger and intoning solemnly, but with dark twinkling eyes, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Now by the power invested in me by God in the church I declare you man and wife. What God has blessed let no man or woman tear asunder. You may kiss the bride."

Hotch and Emily were happy to do just that, but made sure to keep their kiss relatively short and not let it turn into a major smooching session though that was difficult since they craved the others kisses so much.

"Let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner," the priest said.

All the guests clapped and some even cheered, causing Hotch and Emily to smile of each other feeling extremely happy and content at the moment, which wasn't surprising. The two of them walked back down the aisle hand in hand as the crowd kept cheering.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Aaron, is it my imagination or is your brother interested in Reid?" Emily asked Hotch as the two of them danced to the music.

A small reception had been planned for after the wedding and it had taken only half an hour to set everything up and for the catering company that had been hired to place all the food that had been prepared on a long table. The music they were listening to was only canned, but still Garcia had chosen it well, even if she had wanted to hire a live band or at least a DJ.

Luckily, the backyard was big enough for a small dancing area and so quite a few of the couples were out there dancing to the music, including Garcia and Quinn. Hotch remembered smirking in satisfaction as his brother looked as if he had been hit over the head with a sledgehammer the first time he had laid eyes on Penelope Garcia, just yesterday and he knew that he had been absolutely correct in that the two of them were indeed mates. Really what were the chances? He had always thought that his brother Quinn and Penelope Garcia would at least be friends, simply because they both loved computers and technology and were very good at hacking, but that he had actually been right and they were mates, pleased him because he would love to have Penelope Garcia as a member of his family. For one thing Garcia would understand the significance of what being a Shifter's mate meant simply because her father had been one and so she was unlikely to refuse Quinn's advances, but he would have to see. He would hate to lose Garcia as their technical analyst, but if she did decide to move to California where Quinn lived then he would accept it. Hopefully, though Quinn would decide to start another branch of his computer company out here in either Virginia or Washington Garcia would continue to work for the FBI and the BAU.

Hotch glanced over where Reid was sitting at one of the tables since he didn't dance and then he observed how Gage was over there as well talking to him confirmed what Emily had said. Reid for his part was looking at Gage with wide eyes his expression between astonishment, longing and sadness. The sadness puzzled Hotch for a moment until he saw Reid shaking his head and whatever Gage was saying and he knew then that despite being a Shifter Reid was about to reject his brother.

Hotch well knew that Reid's father had left his wife and six pups by the time the oldest four were 10 years old and so whatever he had learned about his species since then had been out of books. Reid was letting his logical mind get in the way of his mating instinct, although it was obviously painful for him to do so, because Hotch could see the pain in his teammate's eyes from here and also in his posture. Hotch was pretty sure that Reid wouldn't have rejected his brother if his father had stuck around and taught his pups what it meant to be Shifters, particularly wolf Shifters.

"Emily do you mind if I go have a word with Reid right quick?" Hotch asked his mate.

"No, because even I can see that Spencer is about to reject what Gage is telling him, as even I can tell from here that they're mates, especially since you confirmed it. I'm not exactly sure how Reid is doing that, especially after all you've told me about two True Mates finding each other, especially when they're both Shifters, what that means and how strong the bond is."

"I believe it has to do with his upbringing, as his father abandoned his six children shortly after he and his three brothers were 10 years old. I have a feeling that William Reid didn't teach any of his children squat about their heritage or what it means to be Shifters, particularly wolf Shifters. It's never been a problem before now, but Reid's going to make himself miserable and Gage to. I believe that he's letting his big logical brain get in the way of his happiness and of course, it's also possible that he believes he's only interested in the opposite sex, which doesn't really matter when you're a Shifter, but I doubt very much that his father taught him that it's okay to like both sexes, because your mate could be either one. I'm going to have to have a word with him and I might have to shake some sense into that brain of his, because I doubt very much that Reid realizes how much he's hurting my brother with his continued rejection or himself either for that matter."

"Go right ahead, I'll dance with Dave or one of the others until you get back," Emily told him giving her mate a kiss on the cheek. "I would like to see Reid happy and he's sabotaging that, although probably not on purpose, but you never know."

"I know his father's abandonment affected him deeply," Hotch said. "Why people like William Reid ever bother to get married at all is beyond me, because although I've never met him, he seems rather selfish and he probably wanted Reid and his other children to be little carbon copies of him."

"Reid probably takes after his mother when it comes to his intelligence, and it's possible that his father resented that," Emily suggested.

"Well, there's no point of speculating about it because unless Reid tells us that's all it is," Hotch said, as the song ended. "I'm really sorry to have to do this on our wedding day, but if I don't straighten him out now Reid will only dig in his heels and it will be much harder if not impossible to get him to see reason, especially if Gage leaves."

"It's all right, I know you feel a responsibility for him, especially since you're younger brother is involved," Emily told him with a smile. "I'll just go dance with Dave or several of the other men here until you get back. I'll be fine, as it's not like I'm in any danger as they're all our friends or our family."

"Alright then, I'll be back as soon as I can be," Hotch said giving his mate one last kiss before striding confidently in Reid's direction.

Gage looked dejected Hotch noticed, as he got closer and as close to tears as he had ever seen him ever since he was a young child. Tears weren't exactly encouraged at his house and so him and his siblings had learned to conceal their emotions from their parents, since they would be punished quite severely for acting like babies and that had been true even when Gage and Kent had only been five or six years old and still basically babies.

"Gage, if you'll allow me to have a word with Spencer here for a moment," Hotch requested politely, but the steel beneath his tone alerted Reid to the fact that he was in very deep trouble now.

Gage looked up at his older brother with a hopeful expression and nodded.

It wasn't that Reid didn't want to be with Gage with every fiber of his being and the wolf in his chest violently disagreed with his decision to reject the man who was his mate, but he knew he couldn't shake his childhood upbringing so easily and thanks to his eidetic memory he still remembered perfectly how his father had ranted and raged against same-sex couples. He had been about five at the time, but thanks to him overhearing his father being so nasty he had never considered that his mate might be the same-sex he was. It had hurt him to reject Gage, but he couldn't help doubting that it would work out and that Gage wouldn't abandon him first chance he got. Spencer knew that he shouldn't allow his father's hatefulness affect him, but still he had only been a child then those words had been said and children were very impressionable and although he knew this he still couldn't shake his upbringing as much as he might like to.

His father William Reid had taught his children absolutely nothing about Shifters or their wolf heritage and there hadn't been any wolf Shifters at all in the particular area of Las Vegas where his family lived and so he had no one to teach him or his siblings all about what it meant to be one.

"Reid, we need to talk," Hotch told him and Spencer looked up into the eyes of his boss and saw a fierce anger as well as a hint of sympathy.

"Yes, Hotch," Reid said gulping knowing what he was in for a lecture at the very least. His boss looked, as if he wanted to tear his head off and spit down his neck and Reid couldn't really blame him for that considering how devastated Gage was at his rejection, even if he hadn't wanted to reject the other man, that was his boss's younger brother. The wolf in his chest had violently protested Reid's decision and he'd had trouble controlling himself and not just attacking Gage right there in public, ripping his clothes to shreds and fucking him senseless right there in front of nearly 40 people. He knew in his heart that he had just sealed his fate and that he would never be happy for the rest of his life.

"We'll go to my study," Hotch decided his expression stony.

Reid gulped, but followed obediently after him knowing that he was in deep trouble with the man who was his boss.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

Reid sat down stiffly in one of the leather chairs that his boss had in front of his desk and waited for Hotch to start berating him. He wasn't looking forward to be in yelled at, but he knew he deserved it for what he had done to his boss's younger brother and so he was prepared to take his lumps, although he wasn't sure how he and Aaron Hotchner were going to work together after this. He supposed he could leave the FBI and do something else with his life, although it had always been his dream to join the BAU from about 13 years old. He had barely completed the physical training, as he wasn't very athletic, but with Gideon championing him he had managed to pass them with some of the worst scores in Bureau history, but still he had. The academic portion of the training however, had been no problem for him whatsoever. Reid was grateful to Gideon for calling in numerous favors to get him assigned to the BAU the most prestigious unit of the FBI instead of letting him go the normal career route, even if he knew very well that most of the other agents resented that he had not put in his time elsewhere and even if he had they would've resented him for something else like his intelligence, so they would just have to resent him.

"Now I know you're aware of why I wanted to talk to you," Hotch began leaning back in his chair as he studied his subordinate. Reid's posture was very slumped in defeat, as if he was preparing himself for Hotch to yell at him for what he had done, but Hotch knew that was not the right tact to take as the younger man would only dig in his heels and refuse to see reason if he did, since Reid could be incredibly stubborn, but then so could he and he was bound and determined to get to the root of his teammate's problem not only for his brother's sake, but for Reid's as well.

What he needed to do was make Reid see that he was making a huge error in judgment and that he needed to follow his heart instead of listening to that big brain of his. Hotch knew that the wolf in Reid was probably either howling in despair, or laying down looking totally and completely defeated.

"What do you want me to say, Hotch?" asked Reid, refusing to look up from where he was staring at his feet. "I told your brother I wasn't interested and that's the end of it."

"We both know that isn't true," Hotch told him sternly. "You know you can't really lie to me, since not only are we both profilers we've worked together too long. Let me tell you what I believe the problem is."

Reid refused to meet his boss's eyes, but he couldn't really prevent him from speaking or himself from listening since they was sitting less than 3 feet away from each other and it wasn't like he could just get up and leave as that would likely end his career with the BAU, not that wasn't going to happen anyway. He was going to lose a job he loved and all the friends he had simply, because he was not going to be able to work around Hotch anymore. He doubted very much that his boss would even want him around after what he had just done to his younger brother.

Hotch was silent for a long moment as he studied Reid who was sitting in front of his desk and then said, "I'm guessing the problem is that, because of your father's rather poor parenting and his abandonment, part of you believes that you don't deserve happiness, or at least not a mate and maybe a few pups in a few years even if they are adopted ones. Your mother probably tried, but she was severely sick by that time and often off in her own little world not really understanding what was going on. Because of your father's selfishness, lack of caring, decency and love I would guess that he didn't explain the facts about wolf Shifters and how important one's True Mate is. Sure you can quote me the percentage of Shifters that actually find their mate, but you don't really understand what it means, not deep in your heart. Also likely, although this is just an educated guess on my part is the fact that your father was so disgusted by same-sex couples, that he said some rather nasty things and you happened to overhear and took it to heart. Young children are impressionable and I would guess that you were maybe 6 or 7 at the time. You probably see yourself as plain and undesirable when it comes to finding someone to love and so you don't bother to try and likely also believe that nobody would willingly be with you in that way and so you don't date or even look at a person as a potential girlfriend or boyfriend. You probably tell yourself that you're perfectly happy with your life the way it is, that you have a job you love and friends you can depend on and that you don't need anything else, which you know deep down isn't true. You have also likely told yourself that nobody would ever be interested in you, because even if they didn't abandon you because you were plain or boring they would because of your intelligence, which I admit is out of the ordinary and a lot of people will look down on you because of it, but not everyone and the way the team has embraced you as their coworker, friend and brother should be proof of that. You're deliberately sabotaging your chance at happiness and Gage's to, just because you tell yourself you don't deserve it or maybe it's your father's voice is in your head making sly little innuendos, or nasty little remarks about how he knew from the beginning that you would turn out to be a fag, a fairy, a pansy, a poofter and the thing is that you're letting that little voice in your head win by listening to it instead of your heart and letting yourself be happy. In the long run or even the short you are causing yourself a great deal of unhappiness and Gage as well, simply because you're denying what it is between you, without even trying to make it work."

Reid listened to Hotch's quiet words and they somehow penetrated his brain making the voice of his father fall silent, as ever since he and Gage had connected, that voice had been louder than ever and it had been present ever since his father had left when he was 10. It was his little niggling voice of doubt that often told him that he was nothing but a worthless bag of blood, bone and skin, that he was too smart for his own good, would amount to nothing worthwhile and that he would either come to a bad end or fade silently out of peoples lives to where they didn't remember his existence, not even his so-called friends. Reid knew deep down that this wasn't true, but still he had never been able to get rid of that niggling little voice that didn't care how unhappy he was, just as his father never had. His father had never been much of one at all, except when he and his three brothers were very young and his sisters hadn't even been born yet. Reid remembered how it had hurt him, as his father had doted on his newborn daughters and ignored him and his other sons to. He and his brothers had been nearly 4 at the time and he remembered resenting the fact that his father paid more attention to his two sisters then to him and his brothers. It was as if he and his three brothers had ceased to exist the moment his sisters were born, but he also knew better than to try to get his father's attention, because that just would have resulted in a long lecture. By the time he and his brothers were six and his sisters were two he knew that he loved them and that they had done nothing wrong and that his father was just a selfish man that didn't really care about anyone, but himself. After he had gotten his head out of his ass he had watched over his twin sisters protectively, although he had to make sure that his father hadn't caught him at it, as that would just have resulted in another lecture and possibly worse.

"You broke my brother's heart a few minutes ago whether you realize it or not, as he looked ready to cry and he hasn't cried since he was probably three or four years old because doing so wasn't exactly encouraged in our house," Hotch said, which was the understatement of the decade, maybe even the century.

Reid took that to mean the way it was intended and that was that crying was probably severely punished making him wince in sympathy, as he thought about that. His father had never actually hit him or any of his siblings, just been neglectful and disdainful, never paying them any of attention not even his sisters once they had reached four years old as they had done something that had disappointed William Reid, not that that was a difficult thing to do, since his father's expectation of how his children should turnout were so far out there that none of them had had a chance of meeting them, so none of them bothered to try.

"Are you going to tell me why you turned my brother down flat without even really considering it, the real reason?" asked Hotch finally when Reid hadn't spoken for 10 minutes.

"I'm afraid," Reid finally admitted in a very small voice.

"Afraid of what?" asked Hotch immediately.

"Afraid of letting my emotions out," Reid said softly. "Of letting them take control of my thinking processes. I've always been a man of logic, of reason and ever since I was a small child I've never let my emotions get the better of me, not since I was about four years old, ever since I realized that my father loved my sisters more than he did his sons, although he stopped loving them to by time they were around my age at that time. It wasn't long after that that he left."

"Your father is a very selfish small-minded man," Hotch told Reid vehemently. Reid nodded, as logically he knew this, but in his heart all he wanted was his father to love him and his siblings like any parent should love their children. "You know normally I'm not one to get involved in the personal lives of one of my agents, but in this case I am making it my business, because my brother is out there hurting and I'm sure all my other siblings want to beat you to a pulp."

Reid gulped at that and said, "In my head I know you're right that my father... well he wasn't really much of one selfish, small-minded, neglectful, in my head I know this, but in my heart..."

"You're still a little boy who just wants his father to love him," Hotch said.

Spencer looked up and saw understanding in his boss's expression and also in his eyes and realized that there was probably a little boy in Aaron Hotchner as well, one that wanted nothing more than his parents to love him, to love his siblings instead of treating them so cruelly and with such neglect and disdain. It was likely that Hotch's childhood had been just as bad or even worse then his own had been and yet he had still turned into a good man, a strong leader and somebody who wasn't afraid to let himself love or afraid of the True Mate Bond that was between him and Emily like he was of the one that was between him and Hotch's brother Gage. Besides, Hotch had been raised as a wolf Shifter, while his father hadn't taught any of his pups squat about what being one truly meant, there was also the fact that Emily was female and not male like Gage was, although he was sure that Hotch wouldn't care either way and would have embraced his mate, even if he had been the same-sex and perhaps, if his mate had been female, like Hotch's sister the only one who wasn't mated he would've done the same. Now though he was in a quandary, his heart cried out to him to go and find Gage, kiss him senseless and apologize for his behavior, his brain however, kept telling him that it would not work out and that he didn't want people to think of him as a poofter or a faggot, or a fairy. He had always gone by his brain before, never his heart, because his brain was logical, without emotion, but then nothing had touched him truly or deeply for a very long time that his heart had gotten involved. He had always considered himself a man of logic and little emotion, especially not romantic feelings. In fact he considered himself an eunuch, somebody without any sexual drive or sexual needs, kind of a asexual robot, even though deep down he knew that wasn't true, he just buried any of his feelings of love, lust and desire deep, for anyone he was attracted to in that way, to where they'd never see the light of day again. He'd always had a pretty strong will and was stubborn to boot and eventually those feelings had disappeared after awhile. He had always considered masturbating a necessary evil in order to relieve his sexual tension and that was all it did. He remembered back three years ago, when he had first joined the team at 23 and how it had taken him a long time to truly let the team into his life, but they had kept trying and so he had finally opened his heart to them and it was the best decision he had ever made for now he had another family, besides, just his brothers and sisters. Spencer knew that his father would definitely have disapproved of his feelings for Gage, which had grown considerably, just in the few minutes he had been sitting here listening to his boss describe exactly why he believed that he had turned Gage down, bond or no bond, which should have been impossible.

He knew his feelings for Hotch's brother were all part of the bond, but they were still love and would only deepen as time went on, whether or not they were actually in the same city. He knew that he wouldn't be able to live without Gage now even though he was trying to convince himself that he would be fine and would forget about Hotch's younger brother eventually, but unlike his previous crushes he knew that wasn't going to happen.

It won't work, it won't work, Reid kept repeating to himself. We are nothing alike. Reid felt the wolf in his chest snort in derision at that thought, because he knew enough to know that the bond would never have been there if they did not share many similar interests, and have basically the same moral values. Reid couldn't see any sibling of his boss being stupid, because Aaron Hotchner was a very intelligent man and he had to get it from somewhere.

I like my life the way it is, Reid told himself and watched as the wolf part of him in his mind lay down with his paws crossed over his nose and whined and seemed to say 'You're pathetic you won't even accept happiness when it walks right up to you and shakes your hand. You're so determined to let your father continue to have a hold over you that you refuse to even try. It's time to accept that your father is a miserable excuse for a Shifter or even a human being and that his opinions are not sacrosanct.'

"Look, Spencer, I understand that your father, well, he had a negative impact on you, since as I said children are very impressionable, even ones that are as intelligent as you are, but you have to decide if you're going to allow your father to continue to control you even if he'll never know it or if you are going to take control of your own life. You need to decide one way or the other, because I know very well how the mate bond is tugging on you and urging you to go and find Gage and make up with him," Hotch said in a calm tone of voice.

"My father taught me and my siblings absolutely nothing about ourselves," Reid finally cried. "Nothing! He taught us nothing about our Shifter heritage, nothing about how we were different from Normals. What I do know about Shifters I've read and I have no idea how much of the information is true."

"You could've just asked me," Hotch told him.

"Believe me, I thought about it, but I didn't want to bother you with something so unimportant as teaching me what my own father should have taught his pups," Reid said.

"Spencer, learning about your heritage and how our species is different from normal human beings is not unimportant. Your father should've told you all about how the mating gene activates when we turn 16, and about what that means. I know you're aware, at least in your head that Shifters have been known to commit suicide in the past when they mate rejects them and Gage could very well do that."

Spencer's heart seemed to stop for a few seconds at that thought and then started beating again. His body definitely didn't like the thought of Gage's death, although his brain still kept telling him that there was no way a relationship between him and Hotch's brother could possibly work and that despite the True Mate Bond he wasn't desirable, just plain, boring, intelligent and dependable Spencer who was still a virgin even though he was 26 years old and he would remain one for the rest of his life.

"Learning about yourself and how we are different from ordinary humans, are some of the most important lessons that you'll ever get in your life and I'll be more than happy to teach you, although not right this minute, but soon," Hotch offered.

"What do you want in return?" Spencer asked a little suspiciously, which was normally not in his nature.

Hotch sighed and rolled his eyes, which was also very unlike him, but he was exasperated because Reid was being deliberately obtuse.

"You already know the answer to that without having to ask, because we both know you're a very intelligent man, more intelligent than 10 normal people put together. Normally I would not demand anything for teaching you exactly what the father should have, but my brother's happiness is important to me as is yours and you're deliberately making yourself miserable just because you're being so stubborn. I realize that deeply ingrained traits from childhood are not easy to ignore or overcome, but you aren't even willing to try and I thought better of you then that. I left the woman I love, although I told her where I was going on our 'wedding day' because I knew that if I let you have time to really think about your actions you'd probably would have ended up resigning from the FBI entirely and leaving, because you would figure that I wouldn't be able to work with you because of the way you treated my brother, instead of at least trying to correct the situation. I knew if I didn't nip your natural reaction in the bud none of the team would be able to find you if you decided to just disappear, not even Garcia, and we both know she would try."

Spencer slumped down in his chair even farther and knew Hotch was exactly right in what he had been thinking of doing, but then his boss apparently knew him better than he'd thought, as he had predicted exactly what he would have done.

Next Spencer felt guilty for pulling Hotch away from Emily on their wedding day no less and then his pessimist side thinking that technically Hotch pulled himself away, as he hadn't asked his boss to interfere, but knew that really Hotch had had no choice when he had seen him reject Gage.

Yeah, right like his boss was really not going to come and talk to him after he had seen the way the conversation between him and his younger brother had gone. If Hotch had waited until Monday morning he would've resigned from the FBI and been gone into the wind and his boss had realized it. Spencer felt like a coward because he had been thinking about running instead of just trying to see if a relationship between himself and Gage would work. Of course it will work if you would half try, the wolf part of him told him, but instead you're running away as if demons are on your heels. Your father was right about you and you are worthless and not in the way he thought, but because you aren't willing to risk your heart and you don't even realize that it's already been taken or perhaps, you just refuse to admit it.

"Running away from your fears is never the answer," Hotch said gently, as he watched the battle that was taking place on Reid's face, "though I know that's your natural inclination, when it comes to dealing with your emotions. You need to learn to face your emotions head on no matter whether they are positive or negative as running away from them only makes them 10 times worse."

"Believe me, I know it," Spencer said, as he sat up a little straighter. "I try never to let my emotions get in the way of logical thinking, but sometimes, especially when we're trying to catch someone who has raped or killed a child it's difficult as I can't help, but think of one of my brothers or sisters."

"Believe me, I have the same problem when I see the body of a murdered child that never had a chance to grow up," Hotch said, "However, if you don't face those demons head on they only get worse. Now I realize that you've never had anyone to talk to before about all your fears or the horrors you see on the job and I know you wouldn't want to bother your siblings, but Gage you can talk to him."

"I wouldn't want to give him nightmares," Spencer protested, "and he doesn't have the security clearance."

"Gage is a lot like me he doesn't get nightmares easily and believe me, he's seen horror you wouldn't imagine and been through them to."

His heart quelled at that thought as he knew that his boss was referring to how his and Gage's parents had been raised him and his siblings. He had assumed that Hotch and his brothers and sisters had just been neglected like he had been, but not actually beaten. "He still doesn't have the security clearance."

"Normally I wouldn't tell you to talk to anybody about anything unless they did," Hotch said. "However, once you tell my brother something he would never reveal it unless the person who told him in the first place said that it was okay. He knows how to keep a secret no matter what that secret might be and he would never do anything that would hurt you or me for that matter as he's extremely loyal to those he loves. If you talk about your fears with somebody you trust, those fears will lessen, although they probably won't fade completely."

"It would be nice to sleep for more than a few hours a night without a nightmare," Spencer mused, "and no I don't have them every night, they appear to come in stages, where I'll have a few weeks or even a month free of them and then something else will happen and I'll get a new one mixed in with the old. I really don't want to subject anyone to my nightmares, as it would just keep that person awake to and I'd feel guilty for doing that."

"Sometimes just sleeping with someone you trust and love will make a lot of those nightmares vanish," Hotch said. "I would at least give it a try even if the two of you don't complete the bond for a few weeks."

Hotch's tone was pleading Reid immediately noticed as his boss never pled just ordered and demanded, although always politely, but in a way that people knew he expected his orders to be obeyed. The team did this gladly for they loved and respected him, but as for people like police officers, they often did what was asked of them grudgingly.

Spencer felt the last of his resistance crumble and the voice of his father in his head finally vanished hopefully, forever. Hotch was right he couldn't let his fears or the fact that his father had been a lazy, selfish bastard control his life and stop him from being truly happy for he could feel the bond he shared with Gage pulling on him and there was no way he could resist the strength of it at least not for very long.

"Alright," Spencer finally copulated. "You convinced me to do what I really want to do in the first place, as I can't let my father who was as you guessed, a lazy selfish, uncaring bastard control my life."

"Good, now I suggest you go find Gage and fast. I'll do what I promised to and give you those lessons, in a few weeks once you and Gage have had time to strengthen the bond that is between you," Hotch said pleased. "Welcome to the family."

"It's not official yet," Spencer said cautiously, but with a smile. "I know I still have a lot I need to work through."

"Which you will with Gage's help and even mine if you need it," Hotch said. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to go beat up your father, and I'm only resisting doing that, because it'd get both of us in more trouble than it was really worth. Your father really is a useless sack of DNA, as he didn't even bother to stick around or try to instill confidence into you or your other siblings, but decided that just because you weren't turning out exactly like he wanted you to that all his children were useless or at least that's my best educated guess."

"You're not far off," Reid told him. "He told me more than once that I was too intelligent for my own good, and that I would never turn out to be anything at all except useless waste of space. I believe he was in the fact disgusted that I wasn't very athletic like he was and that I was at least three times more intelligent, maybe even more."

"His pride got in the way. Some people whether Shifters or Normals have a great deal of pride and some have it about the wrong things. Your father didn't like having someone that was more intelligent or who wasn't as athletic as he was," Hotch said confidently. "He should've been proud that you were so intelligent, that you went to college at just 13 years old. He should've been proud at all you have accomplished basically on your own with no adult help and how you aced every academic test put in front of you. Instead he decided to be disappointed that you were so intelligent instead of meeting his standards which to me seem impossible and incomprehensible. I'm not even related to you, although I hope one day I will be through marriage and I'm proud of all you've accomplished in your 26 years."

"Thank you, Hotch that means a lot to me," Spencer told his boss softly, but with gratitude in his eyes even if it wasn't in his tone of voice.

"You're welcome, but now you had better go and find Gage and I need to go and find Emily," Hotch said rising from his chair and striding towards the door of this study Spencer following feeling better than he had in a very long time.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Why? Why did Spencer tell me he wasn't interested?" Gage asked his sister Rachel in a heartbroken voice, as the two of them danced together. "He's a wolf Shifter to so he has to feel the pull of the mating bond just like I do."

"I don't know why he told you he wasn't interested," Rachel told her younger brother gently. "You can bet there is a reason however, and I saw Aaron and him going towards the house so our brother is probably even now getting the reason out of him. I've never met him before today and so I don't know him, however, Aaron and his other teammates know him best and I'm sure that they can give you at least a partial reason as to why he turned you down. For all we know his home life could've been a lot like our own, and you know that a lot of Shifters marry whether or not they've found their True Mates and treat their children horribly or at least ignore them. I'm not the expert that Aaron is on why people both Normals and Shifters do what they do, but if I had to guess I would say his father if he was a Shifter never told him how he was different from Normals, as that is a father's responsibility when it comes to his sons while it's the mothers if they have daughters, well so long as the mother is a Shifter."

"I didn't think of it like that," Gage admitted, as he couldn't help his eyes flickering towards the house where his mate Dr. Spencer Reid had disappeared along with his oldest brother.

"I want him so badly," Gage told his sister softly. "I saw the pain and disappointment on his face when he told me he wasn't interested which sends out a different message altogether. I believe that he was sorry he had to tell me that and that he didn't want to hurt me."

"Don't worry Aaron will get to the bottom of it," Rachel promised him. "The two of them work together after all and have for several years as far as I know so our oldest brother really does know him best."

"I don't think five minute younger really counts in your case," Gage told his sister teasingly with a strained laugh.

"Perhaps not," Rachel admitted glad she had made her brother laugh, even if it sounded incredibly strained, but at least it was a start. "Aaron still is the oldest of all of us though even if I'm only five minutes younger and Sean is only like two. Here why don't you dance with JJ, as she didn't bring a date and I'm sure she won't mind you asking her about Spencer."

Rachel transferred him smoothly to JJ and gave her a look which JJ seemed to understand because she nodded.

"So, I know we met briefly the other day when you arrived," JJ said.

"So we did," Gage said still looking, as if he had been through the wringer, which JJ could hardly blame him for considering what she had observed happening between him and Spence the man she considered a brother. JJ tried to come up with a reason why Spencer had turned Gage down when it was obvious to everyone with a modicum of observational skills who had seen the conversation between them that the two of them were mates. JJ thought she knew her friend pretty well, but this had taken her by surprise when Spencer had obviously told Gage that he wasn't interested from the devastated expression on his face at that time.

"Your name is Jennifer Jareau, but everybody calls you JJ," Gage said.

"Good memory," JJ complimented him. "Considering we probably didn't meet for more than five minutes the other night."

"Thank you," Gage said blushing a little. "I think I met most of your team the other night except for Spencer."

"Well, Spence has never really been one for social gatherings," JJ said. "He avoids the bureau party every year at Christmastime and I really can't blame him as the other agents... well, let's just say that most of them don't think he belongs in the FBI at all and resent him."

"Why? He seems like a nice enough guy," Gage asked wanting to learn as much about the man that he already loved as he could.

"Oh, he is, he give you the shirt off his back if you needed it, it's just that they resent the fact that he was pulled directly into the BAU instead of going to normal career route," JJ explained. "Even if he had however, they would've just found something else to resent him for, like his intelligence. I'm afraid that bureau is filled with a lot of arrogant pricks, mostly male, although there's a few females to, that don't like to be shown up by somebody they consider a snotnosed kid."

"So being pulled directly into the Behavioral Analyst Unit is not common occurrence?" Gage asked.

"No and it's never happened before, Spence," JJ said. "Spence was so intelligent that when Jason Gideon who was the unit chief at the time came across this young kid who was taking the full college experience and yet didn't look like he belonged because he was so young. You see Gideon lectured in various colleges around the country, always looking for people that might want to join the FBI, and when he saw this young kid who couldn't have been more than 19 in his old friend's criminology class, well, he was curious enough to do some background checking, especially since Spence according to Gideon anyway asked some very intelligent questions and obviously knew the material much better than most of the other students. Gideon knew after observing him for awhile that he would fit right in at the BAU and probably not anywhere else, because he's not very athletic, although he did pass the physical parts of the training, but by the skin of his teeth. The academic portion however, was easy and he had no trouble with it at all. Spence was so intelligent that he went to college at 13 and he has like five different degrees gotten by the time he was 20."

"Wow!" Gage said impressed despite himself.

"I wouldn't tell him I told you this, because he'll be mad at me if you do, because he's a very private person. Now if he tells you something it's different," JJ cautioned.

"So any brothers or sisters?" Gage asked. "I know at least one of these parents must've been a Shifter or he wouldn't be one."

"His father," JJ answered, but refused to say anymore on the subject so Gage figured that Rachel was probably right that his father and his mother hadn't been True Mates and his father had at least neglected his family, "and as to your other question yes, he has three brothers that were born at the same time he was and two sisters who are twins. The team just found this out recently, as Spencer had never mentioned that he had siblings and he told Morgan when he asked why he had never known he had brothers and sisters, when they'd known each other three years and Spencer replied you never asked. Spence, is a very private individual, much like your brother, as I've already told you and nobody asked about his family so he never brought it up himself. I'm assuming they keep in contact through phone calls and emails."

"So do you know why he told me that he wasn't interested even though I saw it hurt him to tell me that," Gage asked.

"Not really, but I can make an educated guess, because we've known each other for three years and have been through more than you can imagine together, but then the whole team has," JJ said.

"I'll take your best guess at the moment because just being away from him, especially when I know he refused to acknowledge the bond that is between us is tearing me apart," Gage said his voice so heartbroken that it pulled at JJ's heartstrings. JJ was aware that Gage and Spencer had just met, but that mating bond was apparently a powerful force, especially between two people who were Shifters and not just a Shifter and a Normal. JJ would love to feel a bond like that, too know that she wouldn't be abandoned, if she did end up marrying someone, but since she wasn't a Shifter she was just going to have to go to normal human route and perhaps, get married––someday.

"Well, Spencer is one of those people that's very logical and scientific," JJ begin to explain softly. "In the three years I've known him he's always listened to his brain and not his heart. I would guess that he's partly this way, because of his father and no, I'm not going into details on that, because Spence would never speak or trust me again if I told you something so private. What I told you a few minutes ago was mostly general information, stuff that he probably wouldn't be to mad at me for revealing to you at least not for very long. Spence doesn't trust very easily and if you betray him you'll never get that trust back again. I would guess that he's been betrayed in the past, although by whom I don't know."

"His father," Gage suggested and JJ nodded that was a possibility.

"That's possible," JJ admitted. "Of course, it could be by several someones for all we know, because Spence really doesn't talk much about his past at all and if you push him he'll clam up and when he does it's impossible to get anything out of him. I do know that he was bullied in high school as the team found out about on a recent case. Children don't like to be shown up, by someone they considered a know-it-all, especially someone younger who skipped a lot of grades. Spencer couldn't help how intelligent he was, so he was bullied and beat up a lot, shoved deliberately into lockers, shoved down to be trampled on, had his head pushed into toilets, that kind of thing."

Gage was soon shaking with rage and wanted to go find every single one of those bullies and beat them up just like they had done to his mate even if that was years ago.

"Don't get any ideas of revenge," JJ gently chided. "Spencer might not ever forgive them for what they did, but he knows that responding with violence is not the answer and besides, it was 12 or 13 years ago and a lot of people grow past that bullying stage, although I admit that some don't."

"That doesn't make what they did right," Gage said fiercely his eyes the yellow of the wolf.

"No, it doesn't," JJ answered calmly, "however, if you tried to get revenge on all those bullies from so long ago Spencer would never forgive you trust me, on that. Those bullies are probably at least partly what made him want to fight the bad guys, which is why he likely joined the FBI in the first place. Just be grateful that Spencer got through it and leave it at that, as trust me, you'll will regret it if you don't."

"Alright, I'll leave it alone," Gage said, although the wolf in his chest howled in protest at that as he wanted to tear those bullies who had hurt his mate limb from limb.

"Believe me, the whole team has felt like you do, especially after that case a few months back," JJ told Gage with a smile, "but maybe those bullies helped turn Spence into who he is today, as he might have chosen a different career if not for them and that would have been a great loss to the FBI and to the team who never would have known him."

"And we likely never would've met," Gage said sobering at that thought, as it horrified him as well as the wolf in him.

"Probably not," JJ told him softly, "and that would have a great loss, so just be grateful that Spence's life was such that the two of you did meet and leave it at that."

"I will," Gage promised, "and I won't mention anything you've told me."

"Good, I appreciate it," JJ said. "Spence, will come around, I think he's just afraid of commitment just like Morgan is."

"It could be because we're both men," Gage said softly. "Most Shifters are taught that it's okay to like either sex, because you never know if your True Mate is going to be the same-sex you are, but some are not, because some parents disapprove of teaching that particular lesson, so it's very possible that one or both his parents told him, that it was wrong to like his own sex, which might be why he refused to make a commitment even though it hurt him as well as me to do so."

"It could be," JJ agreed, "but if that's the case your brother will straighten him out, I promise you."

"Yeah, Aaron is good at that," Gage admitted with a little smile. "He doesn't like to see any of his family in pain and knows very well that I'm hurting emotionally right now, since my mate rejected me, even if it is clear that Spencer didn't really want to."

"So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself," JJ suggested, as they danced to their fourth song.

"There's not that must tell just that Kent and I are the youngest of 10 children, although I'm older then Kent is by about 15 minutes."

JJ laughed at that Gage joining her.

"Yeah, I've been told more than once a 15 minutes doesn't really make a difference. Both Kent I were a natural birth and weren't done by c-section like Aaron, Sean and Rachel were simply because we were only two and anything above that is usually done by c-section since the likelihood of all the babies facing the right way are astronomical. Even with twins about 40% of the time they still have to do a c-section to remove at least one of them from a woman's womb, because one can be in the proper position to come out of the birth canal while the other could be feet or even arm first. I was born around 11:43 and Kent barely before midnight and had he been born after that well we would've had different birthdays technically."

"Which seems kind of silly if it's only a minute or two," JJ said and Gage nodded in agreement.

"It is and I've heard that twins that have different birthdays have to go to school different years which is just plain silly."

"Yes, it is," JJ agreed immediately, "as twins should start preschool together, even if they were born an hour apart and one of them is after midnight they should still be considered to have the same birthday."

The song ended and JJ said, "I've got to sit down my feet are killing me. I've enjoyed dancing and talking with you Gage and I know that Spence will come around, so have a little faith."

"I've enjoyed talking to you too and at least you've managed to distract me for 45 minutes or so," Gage said. "What could be taking so long?"

"Spencer is a very stubborn person," JJ told him softly kissing his cheek, "and it's going to take even Hotch awhile to get around that stubbornness and get to the real problem. Personally, I think Spence's name and picture should be in the dictionary beside the word stubborn with the definition underneath. When he gets an idea into his head it's very hard to dissuade him and fact that this is probably something that was instilled in him from childhood, just makes it harder to work around, since things that you learn at a young age tend to stick with you all your life and it takes a lot to overcome them. In order to overcome them though you must be willing to try, and I'm not sure that Spence is willing to do that or at least not without a little prodding."

Gage escorted JJ off the dance floor and pulled out the chair at one of the tables that had been set up in order for her to sit down.

"I really enjoyed talking to you JJ, I hope we get a chance to do that sometime," Gage said.

"Well, if you and Spence get together I can't see him giving up his job, so it's likely that you'll move into the area and if that happens we'll see each other," JJ said.

"I'd be willing to do that, since I don't have a particular job as my twin and I have just been traveling the world for like five years."

"Well, that certainly makes things easier," JJ said with a smile.

"Technically, I really don't need to work, since I had a very large trust fund set up for me when I was born, but I'd be bored if I didn't have some kind job as just staying around the house is not for me."

"That's just a way to get into trouble, because bored people are more likely to get themselves into serious situations and you can either land in something that you can't handle or get yourself killed, or land in prison," JJ said.

"Believe me, I know it, but I just haven't found what I'd really like to do with my life," said Gage, "and neither has Kent."

"So what did you major in college?" asked JJ she put her feet up on one of the chairs at the table, even though she knew it wasn't very ladylike she doubted anyone would care as really this was just a gathering with friends not a big formal dinner party or reception.

"Well, I took a lot of different courses trying to decide what I really wanted to do with my life," Gage said, "but unlike the rest of my siblings, except for Kent I couldn't really decide what career would be right for me. I took some courses to become a lawyer like Aaron did, but decided, that that wasn't for me."

"Well, Hotch did decide after a couple of years that it wasn't for him either, although he did get his degree," JJ said.

"I thought about being a doctor, but that didn't really appeal to me either after a semester of classes, so finally Kent and I decided just to travel the world, for a few years and hoped if we did that that we'd be able to decide what we wanted to do with our lives so we can go back and take the courses necessary. I suppose we could become permanent college students like some people decide because they don't want to go out into the real world, but the both of us were tired of classes and by the time we were 22 we'd had enough. I know that Aaron was rather disappointed that we didn't complete our degrees, like he and the rest of our siblings did, but maybe in another year or two I'll go back if I can ever decide what I really want to do with my life. I want a job that I'm going to love, and not just get a degree in something because that particular career choice makes a lot of money, like being a lawyer or a doctor. I don't have to worry about making a living so I don't see any point in getting a degree in something for a job I'm going to hate or at least be bored with, just for the money I'd be paid for it."

"Yes, I see your point," JJ said with a nod. "I don't blame you for wanting to go into a career you love, because unlike a lot of people you don't have to worry about money. Why go into a career you don't even like very much no matter how much your paycheck each month it is, when you don't really need the money?"

"Exactly," Gage agreed.

"Not everybody knows exactly what they want to do with their life by the time they yours and Kent's age," JJ told him, "despite what Hotch thinks."

JJ broke off what she was going to say next, as she saw the front door to Hotch's and Emily's house open and Spencer step outside and immediately began looking around obviously searching for Gage. Well, apparently Hotch had indeed straightened the youngest member of the BAU team out, even if it had taken almost two hours to do so, but then Hotch would've had to be delicate, because if Hotch had taken the wrong tack, Spencer just would've dug in his heels and refused to accept what he was being told.

"Gage," JJ said suddenly.

Gage looked at her questioningly and JJ simply pointed without speaking. Gage turned around joy brightening his expression immediately, as he spotted his mate coming towards him, looking straight at him

"Gage, can we talk?" Spencer asked softly as he reached him and JJ.

"Of course," Gage replied immediately, some of the misery he had been feeling seeming to shed from his very skin, as his posture straightened.

"JJ, if you wouldn't mind please," Spencer told his friend and JJ nodded getting the subtle hint immediately.

"Of course," JJ said rising from where she was sitting and immediately headed in the opposite direction. "We'll talk later, Gage. Good luck," JJ called back over her shoulder.

Spencer sat down on the opposite side of the table from where Gage was and studied the other man intently, his hands steepled up under his chin, his long, elegant fingers intertwined.

"First I would like to apologize for my initial reaction," Spencer began. "You caught me by surprise and I know I reacted very poorly and we'll get into the reason why I did when we have a little bit more privacy."

Spencer studied the other man and noticed he was very handsome with Hotch black hair and dark brown eyes, but there was where the resemblance ended, as apparently his mate took after his other parent, except perhaps, for his strong, firm chin, which was also like his brother's. Spencer decided that it was a good thing that Gage didn't look too much like Hotch because there was no way he could ever have had sex with someone that looked too much like his boss, as he would have felt like he was cheating on Emily with her mate, even if it wouldn't've been true. Gage did have Hotch's bulkier frame though, but that wasn't really uncommon since they were brothers after all. Also Gage wasn't quite as tall as his brother as he was only 6 feet while Hotch was 6'2', but the difference was so minimal he doubted many people would notice, but then he was a profiler, which meant by nature and training he was extremely observant, so the difference was obvious to him.

"Apology accepted," Gage said immediately, as he could see that Spencer was being sincere. Besides, there was no way to stay mad at his mate for very long, no matter the amount of misery he had put him through. "So where do you want to go from here?"

"Very slowly, as there's quite a few conversations we need to have before I'll consider taking the next step and there's no guarantees that I will. You don't know me and I don't know you and although I feel the pull of the mating bond just as strongly as you do I'm not one of those people that will go to bed with someone after just meeting them hours ago, bond or no bond," Reid explained calmly the wolf in his chest howling in protest at that statement.

Gage looked disappointed at that, but he nodded anyway, as he knew he was going to have to let Spencer set the pace of their relationship since he was the one that was so skittish. He knew if he had any hope of completing the bond, he was going to have to be patient, although he wasn't exactly sure how long he could do that, but he would see. Right now just being near his mate was enough, although Gage was sure it wouldn't be for long.

"If you can accept what I'm telling you for the moment anyway perhaps, our relationship will go somewhere if not then it ends here," Reid added just as calmly, his long, elegant fingers fluttering where they were still firmly placed up under his chin with his elbows, spread apart on the table. "I will say this and then we'll drop the subject for the rest of the night and that is I have a lot of issues to work out mainly due to a crappy childhood. Perhaps, I'll tell you more someday if our relationship does go farther, but I don't trust people easily, if you ever betray that trust, well, then it's very likely you'll never get it back."

Gage nodded for he had known this thanks to JJ and when Reid saw that Gage was accepting what he was being told he said, "Why don't you call me Spencer and we'll go from there."

"I'm Gage," Gage said with a brilliant smile.

"A rather unusual name, considering when you were born," Spencer said studying the other man intently and thought he was very handsome, although his expression didn't change, "and because your parents were rather high society. Aaron for example is perfectly traditional, as is Sean, Rachel and the rest of your brothers and sisters names, except perhaps, for Quinn and Kent. Both yours and older brother's and your twin's names are not very traditional and are more new age, which is surprising considering that the rest of your siblings names are so traditional."

Gage shrugged for he had never thought about his name being unusual, although he supposed if you looked at it from Spencer point of view it was.

The two of them continued to talk quietly learning about each other, but not exactly sharing confidences, as those would have to wait until they had privacy and weren't surrounded by so many people.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"You were gone a long time," Emily told Hotch as she snuggled into his arms as they danced.

"I'm sorry about that," Hotch apologized gently kissing on the forehead. "Reid was being stubborn and I knew if I yelled at him like I really wanted to do he would only dig in his heels. I had to be patient and get him to talk to me, which took some doing, since he was very recalcitrant."

"This conversation could have waited until after our wedding was over?" Emily asked.

"If I had done that, Reid would've resigned from the FBI and been in the wind," Hotch explained, "and I doubt very much that even Garcia would've been able to find him, at least very easily. Reid's first reaction to a situation that he doesn't want to deal with is to run away, and usually that's only metaphorically true, not literally. He admitted that that had been his plan to me by the time I got him to see reason."

"I don't believe Reid would leave the team, which I know he considers like a second family," Emily said shaking her head.

"He would've been running scared," Hotch said shaking his head. "I'm sure now that Reid had it instilled in him since earliest childhood that liking your own sex is totally wrong. I'm sure if my one sister that is not mated had been his True Mate he wouldn't have reacted like he did and probably would have accepted it. Of course, it's also very possible that Reid just overheard one or two arguments about same-sex couples and he does have an eidetic memory."

"And if it was his father who was yelling and carrying on it would have stuck in his brain, even if having an eidetic memory usually means that you can only remember visual information with perfect clarity."

"But you can remember conversations if you want to and if that's what happened instead of what I first suggested I'm sure it's stuck in his brain, although he would've had to be really young and impressionable when he overheard it, but old enough to understand what was being said, probably around 4 or 5," Hotch said. "A lot of adults don't realize that young children can hear and understand what they're saying and that effects how their personalities turn out to be when they are grown."

"Children are often ignored," Emily suggested, "especially young ones and they can overhear a lot if no one pays attention to them. I well remember my own childhood and I was mostly left on my own when I was old enough to leave the nursery and didn't need a constant watcher. I was around six or seven I think. In any case, it's obvious to me that Spencer's father was... well a bit of a you know what...and didn't care about any of his children at all, not really."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean and I happen to agree," Hotch said with a nod knowing that his mate was thinking the word bastard, but hadn't wanted to say it out loud with all these people around, especially not when referring to Reid's father, even if they were talking softly. "Unfortunately, there's nothing we can really do about it, since Reid is a grown man, but if I could go back in time...well let's just say I would correct the situation before it could get out of hand, especially since he's going to be my brother-in-law if he'll only listen to his heart instead of his head."

"So all you did was convince Reid to give his feelings a chance," Emily summarized, following her mate's words easily.

"There was no point of telling Spencer that he really did love Gage, as he would have just denied it, as he's one of those people that needs to think it with his own idea and not someone else's, at least when it comes to his own feelings and emotions," Hotch said. "For many years he has always listened to his brain instead of his heart as somehow I doubt very much that that particular organ has been involved in most decisions in Reid's life. Reid needs time to sort out his feelings, to get to know Gage, as he is not one of those people that will just go straight to bed with someone he's just met, mate or not and this would be true even if Gage was a woman. I believe if he is given a few weeks at least he'll be able to say that he really does love Gage, but we'll see. All I did was stop Reid from running away."

"Well, I never knew Reid was so complicated, although I will admit I've only known him for a few months unlike the rest of the team."

"Reid is one of the most multifaceted people you'll ever meet, as he has many different aspects to his personality, but quite a few of them are very subtle, so you really have to know him in order to notice them. He has a very dry and subtle sense of humor for instance, but the way he says stuff, well, most people wouldn't consider it funny, but if you know Reid it is. You really have to know the man to understand most of his humor. So what did you do while I was talking to Reid?"

"Well, I danced quite a bit," Emily admitted, "with Dave with your brothers, with Matt and John. I had to take breaks to get off my feet, since I am about to three months pregnant, and my feet have really felt that today. I've taken a couple of breaks for food to since I've been really hungry, but then I'm sure it's because I'm pregnant."

"You've been using a lot of energy today," Hotch said, "and I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, but Reid had to be dealt with before he went into the wind."

"I know, you're forgiven," Emily said. "I know you wouldn't have left if you had thought you could put off the situation, for a day or two anyway."

"No, you wouldn't have been able to drag me away if I hadn't believed the situation was serious," Hotch assured her.

"I'm just tired and I know that technically, it's our wedding night after this, but I'm so exhausted I'm thinking about going straight to bed," Emily said tiredly. "Even with the breaks I've taken to get off my feet I still feel all wrung out."

"Which is understandable considering you're probably carrying at least triplets," Hotch said. "Here why don't we go sit down and we can end this early if you like, so you can go ahead and go to bed."

"What you're not going to make love to me tonight?" Emily teased him tiredly.

"I was planning to, but your health is far more important to me then making love to you, which we can do when you're rested," Hotch said. "Now if we had not been together for the last couple of months, my answer would be different, but since you are carrying our children I don't want to strain you. Besides, you need your strength for come Monday it will be time to go into the dragon's den.

Emily laughed tiredly at that knowing her mate meant it would be time to confront Strauss and yes, she would need all the energy for it.

"I'm not looking forward to it," Emily said, "because we both know she's likely to explode. It won't matter that we're True Mates, all that will matter to her is that she wasn't told before we went ahead and did it, not to mention you getting me pregnant."

"And got married right under her nose," Hotch chuckled, "which will infuriate her because now she won't be able to stop it or at least delay it since we've already done the deed."

"You are going to enjoy confronting her aren't you?" Emily asked eyeing her new husband speculatively.

"Well, I'm not going to enjoy the argument itself so much," Hotch admitted, "but as petty as it is of me I am going to enjoy being able to stick it to her for once, since she's always sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. Yes, she's a section chief, but she takes more of an interest in the team then I like, because I know her intentions are not honorable. She's been trying to dig up dirt on the team and get one or more of us at least transferred and you ought to know this considering how her recent attempt was to ask you to spy on us when you refused she wasn't exactly very happy about that."

"I do know, but I'm still trying to figure out why?" Emily admitted.

"Well, a lot of it is that she thinks that the team is dangerous," Hotch explained seriously, "but then she's never been a field agent so she either doesn't really understand that the manual doesn't cover every possible situation or she chooses to ignore it. She thinks that we're going to tarnish the reputation of the FBI and they're plenty of agents that would have no trouble doing that, whether on accident or on purpose. She hates me, well one of the reasons is that she thinks that after her position as I told you, but she also hates me because she thinks I encourage the team's behavior and do not follow the manual. A leader leads by example and if I don't follow the manual then the team won't either when the situation calls for it, but only then."

"So she hates you because you don't always go by the book," Emily summarized.

"More or less," Hotch said, "and yes, I'm well aware that it doesn't really make sense, because some of the best agents don't always follow the book and the ones that don't well, it's considered taking initiative in most cases and they will often be promoted."

"That seems like stupid reasons for all her underhanded schemes," Emily said, "at least to me."

"Well, back when Strauss first joined the bureau it was a totally different organization," Hotch explained. "Strauss is nearly 60 while I'm only in my early 40s and back then the FBI, well, they were still trying to train agents the same way they had done back in the 30s when gangsters like Bonnie and Clyde were prevalent. It was only in the late 90s that they realized that they needed to change with the times, update their training courses to deal with all the new technology that was making the world a much more dangerous place, not to mention all the new guns, bombs and other things that criminals liked to use. The FBI took decades to realize that they needed to update their training courses, because the world was no longer the same, as when the organization was first formed and neither were the criminals as they had evolved along with the technology."

"So basically you're saying Strauss is stuck in the past," Emily said and Hotch nodded. "Back when you went by the book, or risked being thrown out of the organization or at least severely reprimanded."

"Nowadays it is encouraged that you don't always follow the book if the situation isn't in it, in order to save lives and the team along with other agents in other departments of course, have saved a lot of lives that way, even if the situation doesn't always end the way you would like. At one time everybody claimed that you couldn't profile serial killers and yet David Rossi, Jason Gideon and Max Ryan did it and so the BAU was formed around those three for many years. They're the ones that helped in making the department that we work for into what it is today. Everybody on the team is considered the top of their field and the best at what they do because not only has our solving cases and catching unsub always been extremely high, it's only gotten higher since we add to our knowledge of profiling with every criminal we interview, to try to figure out what makes them tick."

Emily sighed and put her legs up across her mate's lap and Hotch took off her high heeled shoes and began rubbing her feet which he knew had to be throbbing.

"That feels wonderful," Emily sighed contently. "You have magic fingers."

"I'm glad you think so and I'll be happy to give you a massage later as I know you're back is probably hurting as well," Hotch offered.

"That sounds wonderful," Emily said. "My back isn't actually hurting to much, it's just mostly my feet. I know that once it gets later in the pregnancy my back will hurt a lot and then I really will welcome your massages."

Hotch gazed at the beautiful woman who was leaning back in one of the chairs that had been set up along with a bunch of tables, her head back and eyes closed and thought she looked absolutely gorgeous, totally relaxed and carefree.

He would not let anything or anyone hurt Emily's or his happiness and if that meant going up against Strauss in order to accomplish that goal then so be it. He was positive that Strauss was the only major obstacle, because he knew that once the bigwigs saw that they could still work together and act professionally there would be no trouble coming from that quarter, so as long as they could continue to prove that they would act professionally while working and keep their percentage of solving cases up where it was now, there was no way the bigwigs would allow one of them to be transferred as that would definitely affect their case solving rate and the bond wouldn't allow it anyway, at least if it was an unwanted transfer.

The reception ended shortly after that and Emily and Hotch told everyone goodbye and said to the team that they'd see them at work Monday.

Both Hotch and Emily were pleased to see that Gage and Reid left together as did Quinn and Penelope and they both suspected that the two young men were going somewhere where they could talk more privately then they could out in public, likely Reid's apartment.

"Well, shall I draw you a bath," Hotch suggested with a leer and Emily laughed tiredly.

"Sure, but if I stay in there to long I'm likely to fall asleep as I really am exhausted," Emily said.

"Is it any wonder really?" asked Hotch. "Not only have we been extremely busy at work, you're also pregnant, which doesn't help your energy level, even if you only three months along."

"Not to mention planning the wedding, even if JJ and Penny helped," Emily said.

"Would you like me to carry you upstairs madam?" asked Hotch half seriously.

"Sure, I would appreciate it as I'm so tired I'm not sure I actually reach the top without falling and tumbling down," Emily said.

"I'll be happy to do that," Hotch said. "Anytime you feel that tired let me know, as I definitely don't want you to take the bad tumble down the stairs and either break your neck or have a miscarriage."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the children, as JJ was nice enough to take the girls with her and the boys are with Dave since he has the room for them."

"They were happy to go with Dave," Hotch chuckled, as he remembered even as he picked his mate up in his strong embrace and started to carry her upstairs, "but then they've known him for their entire lives and he always spoils them rotten, so is it any wonder?"

"Well, it gives us some private time and we don't have to worry about being up early and this also gives the three nannies a break," Emily said, even as she buried her in mate's broad shoulder and closed her eyes.

Hotch said nothing, knowing that they would have to forget about the bath tonight, as Emily had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and so he just tenderly carried his mate upstairs, undressed her as she barely opened her eyes when she was gently placed on the bed. Hotch took off her dress carefully and put on her nightgown and then tucked her into bed, joining her just as soon as he'd finished his own nighttime preparations, like brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower.

Soon Hotch was fast asleep curled against the woman he loved more then his own life and neither one of them knew a thing until morning.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Rise and shine, love," Hotch said, as he came into the bedroom carrying a tray loaded down with Eggs Benedict, orange juice, waffles and toast.

Emily groaned and opened her eyes as Hotch set the tray down.

"Well, what's this? Breakfast in bed?" asked Emily as she sat up, "and what have I done for you to do this from me?"

"Not only did you marry me yesterday and make me the happiest man in the entire world. You put up with me for being gone for nearly 2 hours, on our wedding day no less having to deal with Reid or it could just be fact that I love you," Hotch said.

"Well, whatever the reason, thank you," Emily said, as she kissed his cheek from where he was sitting on the bed beside her.

"You're more than welcome," Hotch said. "I intend to do this for you a lot, as often as I can manage it anyway, with our jobs and everything it probably won't be too often."

"Well, I'll appreciate it whenever you can manage it," Emily said. "Unlike some women I'm never going to take our relationship for granted as marriages take work, bond or not."

"Yes, I agree," Hotch said with a nod. "A lot of people aren't willing to do that, well, either that or they get so busy they forget. That's what happened to Dave back when he married the love of his life Caroline, he got so busy building the BAU that he didn't realize his marriage was falling apart until it was too late."

"Yes, a lot of people take their marriages for granted and don't bother to maintain that common ground that makes it work," Emily said, "which will not happen to us if I have anything to say about it. Yes, I know that there is no divorce between a Shifter and their True Mate, all I meant was I'm going to make sure we remain as close as we are now no matter what life throws at us because even a Shifter and their mate can grow apart if they don't work at maintaining their relationship. So what time is it?" asked Emily, as she tried to see the alarm clock that was on Hotch's side of the bed.

It took Hotch a second to answer, as he was surprised at the change subject, but then he said, "It's after nine you slept quite late, but then you likely needed it considering all that's been going on in the last couple of months."

"Wow! I slept something like 12 or 13 hours," Emily murmured looking astonished. "I don't think I've ever slept that long before, but then we have been under a tremendous strain in the last few months and I am pregnant, which I know has a lot to do with it."

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Hotch asked, as he watched Emily consume most of what was on her tray, which meant she had a good appetite, which was very good.

"I feel okay, except I need to pee," Emily suddenly realized and Hotch immediately picked up the tray so that Emily could get up and go to the bathroom.

"At least the morning sickness has finally faded for the most part," Hotch said, as Emily disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yes, thank goodness for that," Emily said and Hotch heard her, sit down on the toilet and empty her bladder thanks to his keen wolf hearing.

Hotch heard the water, as she turned on the sink to wash her hands and it was only moments later that his beautiful, gorgeous and sexy wife and mate came back into the bedroom.

"So now that you feel better...?" asked Hotch.

Emily blushed and then sat down on the bed and leaned over to give Hotch a good morning kiss. "I certainly feel better this morning then I did by the time the reception was over the other night, so yes, if you want to do that then I'm more than happy to accommodate you. I thought I enjoyed having sex and making the love before I met you, but you brought that up to a whole new level. I can't seem to get enough of you and want you almost constantly."

"Good, because I definitely want you nearly all the time," Hotch said with a pleased smirk. "Part of that is the bond of course, but I am a man in my prime after all and any man in his right mind who had a gorgeous, sexy, beautiful woman as his mate would want to make love to her as often as possible."

As he was speaking Hotch rolled over until he was on top of his mate who just laughed.

"I certainly don't mind at all," Emily said, as she kissed him directly on the lips. "Besides, last night was technically our wedding night, but because I was so tired, we didn't exactly get to that part of the evening."

"Well, we can make up for that today since we have to go back to work on Monday," said Hotch with a lecherous smirk.

Emily just laughed and kissed him again. "Go right ahead, as I feel full of energy this morning, but considering I slept for at least 12 hours that's not really all that surprising."

Hotch took that as the invitation it was and soon had the breakfast tray on the floor and was back seconds later already completely naked, as he'd had only a undershirt and boxers on, which only took seconds to remove.

Emily for her part had removed her nightgown and silk panties, while Hotch had been doing his and now she was totally naked and despite the slight bulging of her belly, Hotch thought his mate absolutely gorgeous and that would never change whether she was pregnant or not.

"Well, shall we do what both of us wanted to do last night if you hadn't been so tired?" Hotch asked smilingly.

"Yes," Emily breathed and with her words Hotch was immediately on top of her as he gently nibbled on one of her nipples. Emily groaned, as pleasure shot through her and that was how Hotch and Emily spent the morning after their wedding making love and talking in between.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"You did what!" Strauss screeched as she stared at her most hated enemy Aaron Hotchner, and the woman that had had only been with the BAU for a few months

"You heard us," Hotch said calmly. "I've known since the second Emily walked into my office the first time that we were True Mates and whether you believe that such a thing exists doesn't really matter. We were just married on Saturday, with all our family and friends, but we were together two months before that. The only reason we're telling you now, is that Emily is pregnant and it won't be long before she really starts show."

"You didn't see fit in for me of this?" Strauss asked trying not to ground her teeth, reminding herself that it was bad for the enamel

"Not really, as it is well within the rules," Emily said casually her dark eyes pinned on Strauss's face refusing to back down. In that look Strauss knew that she should never have tried to get her to spy on her new teammates and should have done her research and known Emily Prentiss was to honest to go along with it and that Prentiss would have resigned first before allowing her to have something to hang over her head to get her to do what she wanted.

"I believe if you'll review our solved case rate that the percentage hasn't gone down at all and Aaron and I have been working together for the past three months, which shows that we can indeed work together professionally, as we have the whole time we've been together," Emily said politely, but with steel beneath her tone.

Strauss did grind her teeth this time, because Prentiss was precisely right. It had been in the regulations since beginning that Shifters and their mates could work together so long as it could be proved that they could act professionally and it was even within the rules for Normals as well. Now some agents couldn't act professionally if they did work on the same team or in the same unit, especially not field agents because their lives were often in danger and one partner would constantly worry about the other and therefore, not be as effective in the field and possibly put their lives on the line trying to save the other. Some agents though could compartmentalize their worry for their spouse and still get the job done and so long as those agents could do that they would be allowed to work together. Really she had no choice, but to allow Hotchner and Prentiss to continue to work together, at least for now.

Strauss knew exactly why Prentiss and Hotchner had gone ahead and married right under her nose and not mentioned it to her or around the office and that was because they wanted to undermine any chance of her trying to separate them or at least bury both of them in so much busywork that they wouldn't have a chance to get married at all and if she'd had her way they barely would have had the chance to breathe.

Even if she had gone that route she doubted very much it would have worked for very long, because Hotchner had many friends and likely could have successfully fought his and Prentiss's separation. Besides, all the bigwigs cared about was the BAU's solving cases rate and if that percentage happened to drop they would complain that the team's success at solving cases had gone down, especially if it was by a lot and she had no doubt that every remaining member of the team would explain to them exactly why that was. If that happened Prentiss and Hotchner would be back together so fast that her head would likely spin and she'd likely be at least reprimanded for separating them.

She for one didn't believe in True Mates or soulmates in normal terms, but it didn't matter really what she believed, because allowing a Shifter and their mate to work together had been in the regulations ever since the founding of the bureau and there was no way that they would change, just because she hated Hotchner and Prentiss, although mostly Hotchner.

No, trying to separate them by sending Prentiss to a different department wasn't worth the effect it would take, not to mention when they were back together at the BAU in a few weeks at most, she'd likely have a black mark on her record within the bureau, her perfect record. No, it wasn't worth it and she would just have to find some other way to get at Hotchner.

"So you only told me now, because you are pregnant and are starting to show," Strauss summarized with furiousness in her tone.

"Yes, as you know I am not one to talk about my life outside of work," Hotch said calmly silently enjoying the way that Strauss was almost mad enough to spit nails, although it didn't show in his expression, which was as unreadable and unflappable as always. "I'm a very private person and as it turns out so is, Emily. We don't see any reason to talk about our lives in public for total strangers to overhear or for rumors to start popping up."

Strauss knew this was true with Hotchner at least, as really all she knew about him was that he had 10 sons and that his wife had died in a driveby shooting. She knew that he had inherited his parents money when they died, but other then that she really didn't know anything about him. All she knew was he was ruining all the bureau stood for, but unfortunately, the higher-ups didn't agree since his track record was so good. She hated the fact that he didn't always follow the training manual, as it had been written for field agents after all. In the past agents would've been seriously reprimanded for not going by the book, but now it apparently showed creativity, initiative and intelligence.

Strauss silently snorted at that, but knew there was nothing she could really do.

"If anybody knows how much damage rumors can cause it's somebody who is in our line of work," Emily added without missing a beat.

Strauss knew then that the two of them were subtly warning her about starting up any rumors concerning them, ones meant to damage their credibility. She could think of several she could start and it wouldn't be long before they took on a life of their own, but if she did she knew that the two of them and the rest of the team would track down the source and then her goose would be cooked, as would her career. It wouldn't be like they did not already have a suspect in mind if rumors did happen to start so she would have to forget it, because she knew very well that and Hotchner and those that worked under him could be relentless when it came to trying to track down truth and even her position wouldn't save her from their wrath and she could very well lose that position over it so no that wasn't a good idea as there was too much risk involved.

They had her between a rock and a hard place and worse they knew it to.

There wasn't even really a point of subtly threatening them either, because she was sure if she reviewed their case files for the last three months, that she would find everything in order, not that he would trust what they would say because a report could be lied in, or at least things omitted.

Strauss knew however, that Hotchner or his team would never sink so low as to plant evidence and put the wrong person in prison or arrest the wrong person because of just strong circumstantial evidence, so in that aspect she could trust what the team had written in their reports, but it was the stuff that went on behind the scenes that she was most interested in. However, she knew about the team's loyalty to each other, so she knew that she would never get anything out of any of them even if she subtly threatened them.

Besides, Hotchner's team wasn't exactly stupid and they were bound to pick up on the fact that she was trying to subtly threaten or blackmail them into complying with her demands and they would go straight to him about it and again her goose was cooked.

Somebody had said that revenge was a dish best served cold, so she would bide her time.

"Congratulations on your marriage and your pregnancy," Strauss said gritted teeth and both Emily and Hotch could see that it made her even madder to have to say such complementary things, even though they were expected.

Strauss closed her mouth as she was about to say that Aaron Hotchner had only married her because she was carrying his child, because deep down she knew it wasn't true and that Hotchner would never have had sex with one of his subordinates unless he truly did love them, especially not someone he had known only a short amount of time as the man was to cautious to be hasty and let someone he wasn't sure he could trust around his sons.

"Thank you," Hotch said just preventing himself from smirking.

"You are dismissed," Strauss said and Hotch and Emily immediately rose and headed for the door. Strauss noticed that Hotchner's arm was around his mate's waist, as if helping her to walk and that Prentiss accepted the gesture and seemed to relax with her husband's protective arm around her.

In just a few seconds to two had opened the door and walked out gently closing it behind them.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Well, that went rather well," Emily said with caution in her voice.

She and Aaron had gone out to lunch from the office together, while the others had their own lunches elsewhere.

The rest of the team had immediately known that the two of them had wanted to be alone, and considering they had just come from Strauss's office that wasn't really all that surprising, because the team knew that confronting Strauss or even just having a meeting with her was like beading the lion in its den, especially when it was their boss and his wife that had the meeting. It was well known amongst the team anyway that Strauss hated Aaron Hotchner's guts and the rest of them by extension. Why she did, the team didn't really know, although they could make some educated guesses, but no more than Strauss hated Hotch, was unknown not that it really mattered either way because none of them liked the woman either, as she was too power-hungry for their liking.

In any case, all the team had been nice enough to let Hotch and Emily go to lunch by themselves and didn't try to push their way into their private time, since they got so little of it between their work and their family.

The restaurant they had chosen was only sparsely populated and they chose to sit as far away from other people as they could so they could talk privately.

Hotch didn't need to ask what his mate was referring to because there was only one thing she could be talking about.

"I thought so," Hotch agreed as he took his wife's hand under the table. "I nearly gave the whole game away though by smirking, as petty as it is of me. I really don't like her and have no trouble enjoying her powerlessness and discomfort."

"That is petty," Emily laughed. "However, I believe you're entitled to feel that way considering that she's been a considerable thorn in your side for a long time now. You have a right to your feelings, you know even if you feel as if you should be held to a higher standard. You're only human, alright, a Shifter, but you have emotions and so you have a right to feel enjoyment, at Strauss's powerlessness to turn the situation to her own ends, considering all she's done to you and the others on the team and to me. Besides, it's not like you make your rather petty enjoyment known to anyone, except me. You're not a robot after all or a saint."

"Alright, fine then, I enjoyed seeing her discomfort and rage," Hotch admitted with a little smile.

"I'll never tell, although I'm sure the team will guess, because after all they do know you pretty well, but they won't say anything either, so it looks like your secret is safe," Emily teased him.

Hotch put his arm around his mate's waist and Emily simply leaned her head against his broad shoulder.

"We're going to have to watch out for Strauss," Hotch said eventually after their food had been delivered.

"I know," Emily said softly, "Believe me, I know. However, I truly believe that we can get through anything she throws at us, so long as we stick together."

The two fell silent again and took a few bites of their lunch

"So how do you think Garcia's relationship with Quinn is going?"

"Well, the way she was humming to herself when she came into work, I'd say it's going pretty good, as she was cheerful even for her you know," Hotch replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if Quinn starts a branch of his computer company somewhere in Virginia or Washington sometime in the next few months and let's his second in command take over that one in California."

"So you don't believe that PG is going to be leaving the BAU," Emily summarized looking relieved.

"No, I'm sure Quinn knows that Garcia loves her job and he would never make her quit doing something that she loves to do," Hotch said with a smile at his gorgeous wife. "A mate's happiness comes first, always. Besides, Quinn was always planning on expanding, although I admit it would have likely not been a few more years before he did that if not for Garcia. He just started that company in California about seven years ago right after he graduated college, so it would've likely have been another three or four years at least before he considered expansion."

"Can he afford to expand this soon?" asked Emily in concern.

"Don't worry about that, the money he inherited from our parents more than covers any expansion he plans to do and he'll start out small just like he did with the one in California. It won't be as hard to build his company from the ground up this time because he has some name recognition," Hotch said. "Don't worry my brother would never risk his company or the couple hundred employees that depend on him as Quinn is far too sensible to do that."

"Good," Emily said relieved. "So how do you think Reid's relationship is going with Gage?"

"I don't really know," Hotch admitted quietly. "I'm trying to stay out of it, but I'm really concerned for both my brother and for Reid. You can't really tell what Reid is thinking, half the time behind that mask he wears. I know he feels the pull of the mating bond, just as Gage does, but it's not Gage I'm worried about as he was perfectly ready to accept either sex when it came to finding his mate, but Reid on the other hand..."

"Wasn't, probably at least majorly due to his upbringing," Emily said.

"Well, also the fact that I know Reid wants children someday, although there is the possibility of adoption still that might be one thing that's holding him back," Hotch said.

"We need to stay out of it for if we interfere Reid will only dig in his heels," Emily said. "It's only been a couple of days, we need to let the relationship precede at its own pace."

"You're right, it's just so hard for me to not to interfere and try to fix everything, but Gage is a grown man and so is Reid, so there's really nothing I can do. If either wants too talk then I'm willing to do that, but you're right it's only been a couple of days. You know normally when Shifters meet whether male/male or male/female, well, the bonds completion takes place within a matter of hours or even minutes depending on the situation, but in Gage's and Reid's case though…"

"It will probably be a few months," Emily said completing her mate's thought.

"Or not at all," Hotch said, which was a sobering thought. "Personally, I don't know how Reid is resisting the pull of the bond, as I know from experience that it's incredibly strong. In Quinn's and Garcia's case it's a little different, because it's clear that they are at least together a lot of the time and that Garcia is ready to accept Quinn's advances. I won't be surprised if within a month they get married, Reid on the other hand..."

"Is a different story entirely," Emily said. "I don't really like to talk bad about anyone, especially not someone I've never met, but William Reid seems to have given Reid such twisted ideas about sex. That poor young man has no idea what he really wants thanks to his father."

"Yes, I doubt very much that he and Reid ever sat down and had a father-son chat about the birds and the bees, especially since Reid was only 10 when he left. Whatever Reid knows about sex is probably from books or listening to people talk about it and neither of those sources, especially the people gossiping is really accurate. In the case of books they're really too clinical to describe what having sex is like, especially with someone you love. I know that if Reid would only give Gage a chance, he would soon forget about all his reservations, as he got lost in pure pleasure. Making love to your mate is way different then making it to anybody else, as any Shifter who's in a True Mated relationship will tell you, which is the main reason they want to make love all the time."

"Give Reid a little time to really get to know Gage," Emily suggested. "It's only been a couple of days, so hopefully, Reid and Gage will spend some time together, truly get to know each other and once Reid relaxes in Gage's presence hopefully, the bond will be completed."

"We can hope," Hotch said soberly.

"You know it takes time to overcome things that are deeply ingrained, especially those that happen in childhood," Emily said looking thoughtful, "and I believe Reid is strong enough to do that, but the problem is he has to decide whether he wants to overcome his childhood training..."

"Or continue to listen to whatever his father told him, especially the portion about same-sex relationships," Hotch finished quietly. "I've never understood how anyone can treat their family so callously, especially not a Shifter who knows how important family really is. It shouldn't matter that Diana Reid, wasn't the senior Reid's True Mate he still should have loved his wife, but especially his pups. I can understand his feelings towards his wife and how he might have fallen out of love with her or realized that he didn't love her as he thought when he married her, but a Shifter's pups are totally different story altogether and even if the parents marriage ends in divorce it's a father's responsibility to maintain in contact with his progeny, give advice about things when asked for it, that type of thing."

"And vice versa, of course," Emily said her tone sober.

"And vice versa," Hotch repeated with a smile. "Back to what I was saying though. It just seems as though William Reid threw everything out the window, his wife, his children, his marriage. From what I get from Reid, he and his father were never especially close and the senior Reid seems to have resented his own son."

"Why?" Emily asked curiously. "I mean Spencer is a really nice guy, even if you can be a bit annoying with the way he spouts off facts."

"Oh, there are multiple reasons why a father resents or even hates his own child or children, as the case might be and none of them are good," Hotch said.

"Unfortunately, there's really nothing we can do about the Gage and Spencer situation," Emily said.

"What I want to do," Hotch said, even more quietly than he had been previously talking, "Is go up to Las Vegas, locate William Reid and wring his neck with my bare hands. Reid's many hangups, mostly about the sexual act are all due to that man. Unfortunately, it's rather unlikely that he's going to come to me, his boss, for advice and I don't know anyone else he can turn to."

"Definitely not Morgan," Emily said. "Morgan wouldn't be able to be serious or see that Reid had a real problem and he would make jokes about it, or at least he wouldn't before it was too late."

"No, definitely not, as Morgan as much as he thinks of Reid as a brother, I'm not even sure that Morgan really thinks of Reid as a grown man at all, even though he is. Reid seems so innocent, even though he's seen thing's that would make most other people run the other way he still has an innocence about him."

"I believe the whole team thinks of him like that, although at least everybody else does see him as a man with needs just like every other man," Emily said.

"Well, the situation isn't going to resolve itself overnight, but we can talk about it more at a later date, but now we had better get back to the office," Hotch said taking the last bite of his chicken sandwich.

"Yeah, I suppose," Emily agreed unenthusiastically taking the last bite of her burger. "To tell you the truth I enjoy being alone with you, even if there are other people around they are at a faraway table and so we're basically by ourselves."

"I know exactly what you mean," Hotch immediately kissing his wife's cheek. "Unfortunately, duty calls and we don't need to give Strauss a reason to say that we aren't responsible, as we can't even come back from our lunch hour on time."

Emily snorted that reluctantly agreed.

"Let's get going then, as duty calls as you say," Emily said.

The two of them rose and after paying the check walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

Several weeks later

Reid and Gage sat across from each other in a very busy restaurant. The two men's relationship had proceeded rapidly and Reid had stopped trying to convince himself that he didn't at least care about Gage, maybe even loved him.

How could his feelings have developed so quickly? Especially since he had never been in love in his entire life? He had had crushes on several people over the years, which Reid knew wasn't in the least unusual.

Reid had to admit that he had been wrestling with his own demons over the last several weeks, his demons about same-sex relationships, which were mostly thanks to his father.

The wolf in his chest had made its opinions known and got ever more violent the longer that Reid resisted, doing what he really wanted to do even though he was still trying to sort out his feelings.

No! Dammit! That was a lie! Reid knew exactly what his feelings for Gage were and had for the last several days, but he had been resisting the idea because his feelings had developed so fast.

Reid knew intellectually that was the way the mate bond worked, as his feelings would continue to develop the more time that he spent in Gage's presence, and the two of them had been spending a lot of time together, when he wasn't working or out-of-town.

Reid didn't like the thought that his feelings were manufactured, but he knew that wasn't true at all, it was simply the wolf in him responding to the wolf in Gage, as when two Shifters met making love usually took place within a couple of hours, sometimes mere minutes. It was simply that two wolves recognized each other as their mate, which was very hard on his human half as the wolf in him seemed to tell him that he thought too much and that he should simply feel, feel the connection that flowed between him and Gage, feel the bond that was begging to be completed and had been ever since the two had met.

Reid told himself that he was a man of logic, of science, of clear thinking, not of this mystical crap that went along with being a Shifter and in fact he hardly ever shifted shape at all, as he considered himself basically human, one with the rather unusual ability or at least he had before he and Gage had met.

Hotch, as promised had been teaching him all about what it meant to be a Shifter, about the joy that a Shifter took running through the forest, chasing game and even catching it and killing it. Reid hadn't liked that part of the lessons very much as he found killing game and eating it raw very repulsive, but he had to admit that he did love just running through the forest panting with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, as he felt like he was flying and Hotch said that this was perfectly natural and that he should enjoy transforming into his wolf form anytime he wanted to and just going for a nice long run.

His boss had been very kind about teaching him to track, in recognizing the different scents of poop that an animal excreted, as each one had its own unique smell, which had been kind of gross. One thing that Reid was grateful for was that Hotch hadn't made a big deal about him and Gage and was allowing him to work out his feelings for himself, which had to be hard for him to do considering that Gage was his brother. However, Hotch was bound to realize that both he and Gage were adults and had a right to work on their relationship without his interference and so he was allowing them to do that, although Reid knew it was a very hard thing for Hotch take a backseat, especially since he loved his brother and was likely inclined to try and fix whatever problems he was having.

It never entered Reid's thoughts at all that Hotch loved him to, as a brother just like he did Gage.

"Gage," Reid began after a very long silence as the two of them ate their dinners.

"Yes, Spencer?" Gauge asked.

Gage knew that Spencer had a lot on his mind if his silence was any indication, as he appeared to be thinking deep thoughts and working out some kind of knotty problem as normally the two of them talked as they ate about almost anything.

Gage had yet to stop being amazed at the fine mind that his mate possessed and knew that if Spencer had decided to he could make his first billion by the time he was thirty and instead he had decided to join the FBI in order to help people.

His mate could've gone into some kind of business or built up a company from the ground up like his brother Quinn had done. While Quinn had done well and had made several million ever since his company had begun and was well on his way to being a billionaire Spencer would have gotten there faster and Gage had no doubt that in less than five years when he turned 30 he would've made at least 500 million dollars, if not his first billion. Instead Spencer had chosen a path that was so totally opposite of what most people with his intelligence would have done that Gage couldn't help but admire him for that. Besides, a lot of people with his mate's intelligence were arrogant know-it-alls as well and that definitely wasn't Spencer. Sure he spouted off facts sometimes, he couldn't seem to help himself actually, but it was never done in arrogance or with I'm a better then anyone else attitude, because I absorb facts like a sponge for breakfast and definitely wasn't meant like that, so Gage just accepted that it was part of Spencer's personality and not to prove that he was smarter than anybody else.

"I believe I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship," Reid said calmly, his golden brown eyes sparkling in the lowlight of the restaurant.

Gage stared him, eyes wide in astonishment and then wide grin split his face.

"What made you change your mind so soon? I figured it would be at least a couple months, not just weeks," asked Gage his expression excited and hopeful.

"Well, you know I've been struggling with this...problem," Spencer began and Gage immediately noticed that his mate didn't say the word sexuality. "You know more about my life then anyone, except my siblings, even those on the team whom I trust absolutely. Why I told you all about my childhood, I have no idea just that I felt is if I could trust you from the first, even before your brother dragged me into his office to have a talk with me."

Gage tried not to growl, as Spencer mentioned how crappy his childhood had really been along with his siblings of course. All he really wanted to do was go up to Las Vegas and shake William Reid until some sense rattled forward or perhaps, even better take him out to the desert, kill him and then bury his bones where they would never be found or at least not for a hundred years or more.

How someone could do that to his own children, especially a Shifter that was supposed to value family he had no idea. Gage was not unaware that some Shifters weren't like him or his siblings and therefore, didn't really care what they did to their own children, but most of their species valued their young, wolf Shifters in particular and for one of them to just do those things to his own blood was nearly incomprehensible to Gage.

Besides, his and his brothers and sisters childhood hadn't been a walk in the park either, as their father had been a cruel man, and their mother at best indifferent.

"In any case, I called my mother and we talked for a long time," Spencer continued not seeming to realize that he was shredding the napkin that had been in his lap into little tiny pieces.

"How is your mother doing?" Gage asked.

"She's much better ever since Dr. Norman got her to consistently keep taking her medication," Spencer answered. "As you know my mother isn't a Shifter, but she did live with one for a number of years and apparently before their marriage went down the drain my father told my mother a lot about Shifters."  
"What precisely did that man and tell your mother?" asked Gage carefully.

Gage absolutely refused to say father or dad or any other derivative of the word, because despite the fact that Spencer and his siblings shared 50% of William Reid's genes that man was not there father, not really. A father loved and cared about his pups, supported them no matter what, congratulated them when they did well and wasn't resentful just because they turned out to be more intelligent than he was, or not athletic, just because the seed of his loins didn't turn into what he'd expected.

Spencer gave Gage and ironic little smile to let him know that he had caught exactly what Gage had said and knew what he meant

"Well, we talked about a lot of things, but towards the end of our conversation she said she knew and I would likely to be struggling with my...sexuality…" Spencer said the word hesitantly. Gage wanted to fly into a rage again at William Reid, because Spencer didn't even like saying the word, at least not when it pertained to him, and it was all because that man had given his mate and probably his siblings as well such twisted ideas of their own sexuality. Was it any wonder, that Spencer was so uncertain in that area of his life? No one had been around to explain the facts of life of Shifters and Normals. Now Diana Reid might have been able to do that if she hadn't been so sick, or at least arranged a man friend to do it for her, but nobody had explained anything about how Shifters were different from Normals and that it was okay to like your own sex or at least not be firmly against the idea, because it was quite possible that your True Mate would be the same sex you were, even if you firmly believed that you liked the opposite.

"She told me that it was okay...that it was okay to fall in love with somebody of my own sex, and that the mating bond would never have happened between us if it wasn't meant to be. She told me that as much as she had loved my father that he was an idiot and she had known despite her sickness, deep in her mind, that her children would have questions about their sexuality and my father, wasn't able to cope with the fact that one of his sons or daughters might like their own sex, which happens a lot in large families of more than two or possibly three children. Appearances were very important to my father apparently and you well know how such a thing was regarded, especially back then and although it is much better today there is still a lot of bigotry around."

And always will be, Gage thought, but didn't say out loud as he didn't want to interrupt what Spencer was saying in case it stopped him, from voicing and what was on his mind.

"I tell you it was the strangest thing, but as soon as my mother gave me permission it was like a veil had lifted from my mind. There's no other way to explain it really, even though you know I'm normally a man of science and logic, not feelings or weird phenomenon. After my mother and I talked some more we hung up and promised to talk again soon, for once I had time to really think about what we had been talking about I knew in the deepest part of my soul that I had been denying the best thing in my life and all because of a man who was really no father at all. I realized that despite an overheard conversation between my father and some other people when I was five years old, that I shouldn't let that one thing affect me for the rest of my life, especially not for a man that was at the very least indifferent to his own family. It was as if with my mother words that all my struggles, suddenly ceased and I knew precisely what I wanted."

Finally Spencer looked up from where he had been looking down at his plate and looked into Gage's dark brown eyes, the same color as his brother's, with a sparkling warmth, but also lust, desire and love making Gage nearly gasp for breath and want to attack his mate right there despite all of the patrons of the restaurant who weren't looking at them or even paying attention since they had been talking so softly.

"I'll go pay the check," Gage said immediately.

"We can go back to my apartment, it's better then the hotel room you're staying in," Spencer answered immediately with a smile looking eager and Gage knew that he looked the same.

Gage rose from where the two of them were sitting and went to pay the check for their meals and when he returned less than five minutes later Spencer was already waiting for him by the door.

"You can follow me to my apartment, which isn't very far from here actually," Spencer said

The two joined hands and ignored the disapproving stares of the other patrons and they only separated, as they got to the parking lot and got into their two different cars.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Ready?" Gage asked looking like an eager puppy instead of the wolf he was at the moment, but Spencer could understand that, as Gage had been waiting for this day for what probably seemed like forever even if it was only a matter of weeks.

To Gage the time had probably seemed to pass incredibly slowly, while to him he had been so busy with work that he had managed to ignore that part of him until a few days ago.

"Yes," Spencer said, being the one to initiate the first kiss between him and Gage Hotchner.

Gage accepted the kiss with pleasure and a giddy joy that he was finally being allowed to touch his mate and kiss him like he been wanting to do for two weeks now, ever since the two of them had met at his brother's and his mate's wedding. Gage had certainly never expected to meet his True Mate when he arrived in town for his brother's wedding, and he had known immediately that Spencer Reid was the one, as soon as his scent hit his nose like a sledgehammer. Gage had stared transfixed at the other man for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds and then he had forced himself to move.

Gage had seen Spencer from a distance as soon as he had arrived, but he had never really gotten close enough to catch the other man's scent. The wolf in his chest had seemed more than interested in the other man that looked around his age and had wanted him to get closer and so he had done so, but only after the wedding was over and the reception had begun. Gage had learned long ago to never ignore something that interested the animal part of him and now he was glad that he had not.

He knew that Spencer had known the instant that he had laid eyes on him and his own scent had hit his nostrils that he was the one as well, but had tried to deny it.

Gage remembered being devastated, that his True Mate was denying there was a connection between them at all as it was so thick and strong that it was nearly visible and not just to Shifters who were born able to see those connections, but to Normals as well. Gage knew that the connection he shared with Spencer was probably one of the strongest out there, as bonds did tend to have different strengths, depending on a lot of different factors.

Once he had learned about Spencer's childhood and how his father had treated him, not to mention how he had been bullied or at least laughed at behind his back, well, Gage had been as furious as he had ever been in his life and he wanted revenge on all those people that had been so cruel to his mate or at least that was his initial reaction. Once he had calmed down however, he had realized that Spencer had persevered and showed those idiots exactly what he was made of.

Now though things were different and he intended to show Spencer exactly how much he adored him

The kiss was only broken, because they both needed to breathe Gage started removing his mate's shirt, after removing his sweater vest that made him look like someone from the 1930s.

"We are going to have to work on updating your wardrobe," Gage told him not joking in the least. "By about 75 years."

Spencer didn't respond at least verbally and in fact he kept Gage's mouth quite busy for the next few minutes. Spencer immediately realized that he loved kissing Gage and that it was the most wonderful feeling in the world, although he was sure it would come in second on the list of his favorite things to do, as soon as the two of them made love for the first time.

Spencer had never imagined that he could feel so much carnal pleasure, just from kissing someone, much less another man, or have such strong feelings of love, lust and desire for anyone, whether male or female, but apparently he had been wrong about that and he was so glad he had been.

Spencer also removed Gage's shirt, which was easy as all he had to do was pull it over his mate's head, as apparently Gage didn't believe in wearing shirts with buttons down the front and Spencer couldn't really blame him for that or for wearing short sleeves even in the middle of a very cold and windy day, since a Shifter's body heat tended to be around hundred and 101 to 103°F, which meant if they were Normals they would have very high fever's that would need to be brought down as soon as possible.

"You know I've been having some very intense sexual dreams the last few weeks," Spencer finally admitted sounding just a little shy. "Apparently I have a pretty good imagination, because you look exactly like you did in my dreams."

"We share a connection, Spencer," Gage reminded his mate, even as he ran his hands over Spencer's bare chest. "It is quite common for mates to dream about each other and then when they talk about it, they often realize that it wasn't really a dream at all at least not in the normal sense. For one thing what you call dreams are way to clear and stay with you not fading like normal ones do. Mates share a kind of a psychic bond with each other and when one is apart from the other for whatever reason so long as it is voluntary of course, they will get together in their dreams since they can't be together physically."

"So you're saying, that was actually you in my dreams while I was on that case up in Wyoming a few days ago," Spencer said slowly, even has his body responded to Gage's gentle exploration by shooting extreme intense pleasure straight to his groin causing his cock to immediately respond. Spencer had never known that he could feel such extreme earthshattering pleasure before, but then he had never had sex before at all and was a complete virgin. He had masturbated sure, what boy didn't, but it wasn't the same thing at all. Actually Spencer was surprised that his brain was still working considering how his body was responding to Gage's gentle, tender explorations.

"That's what I'm saying even though I know it's hard to believe. The phenomenon has been well documented, through the centuries ever since Shifters have existed actually," Gage said.

"So technically we've already had sex for the last few weeks," Spencer said. "You know I wondered why my sheets were always covered in my seed the next morning, when I woke up from what I thought was nothing more then a very pleasant, intense sexual dream."

"Yes, we have, which is why I know exactly how your body responds to mine and you know how mine responds to yours to if you really thought about it. Turn off your brain Spencer and just feel," Gage said. "Feel the pleasure shoot through your entire body at my touch, feel the sensation of intense pleasure that increases when I nip and lick one of your nipples, feel the heat in your belly increase tenfold, as I kiss all over your stomach and lick around your belly button, before inserting my tongue into it."

Spencer whimpered and let out a long continuous purr, as he started to feel the sensations that Gage was describing so accurately and without him even realizing it Gage had the button undone on his slacks and had them down around his feet, where he automatically stepped out of them so he wouldn't trip over them.

Spencer was suddenly lying on the bed on top of the sheets and how he had gotten there he didn't have a clue only that he knew he was suddenly laying on his back on his bed. Gage was suddenly on top of him kissing him passionately on the lips, while at the same time running a gentle finger up and down his inner thigh, but staying near his cock. "I was amazed at the first time I did this in a dream, at how smooth the skin still is and if you let yourself remember you know I just love touching you right there." As he spoke Gage placed one finger right in one of the creases on one side of the groin area and running a finger up and down it, causing Spencer's body to buck off the bed, as he never remembered being touched in that area before, well, not until his dreams started the very same night after he and Gage had met.

"I remember," Spencer said his voice soft and incredibly strained. "I remember making love to you in my dreams clear as a bell that first time and that my fears were not really important at all and in fact I don't remember thinking about them."

"Good," Gage said softly, even as his mouth, gently nibbled at the side of Spencer's neck. Gage knew that this was the area that the wolf and would leave a permanent mating mark, just like had in the dream, a mark that would never disappear completely, although it would fade somewhat over months and years. This mark would warn other Shifters to back off that Spencer was taken, well, that and the bond that was visible to Shifter eyes. Gage hoped that Spencer would do the same to him, let the wolf in him take over and leave him with a permanent mating mark as well, just like his dream self had as nothing would give him more pleasure then to be marked by the man he had loved for the last several weeks.

You might ask why the bond hadn't completed the minute they had sex in their dreams and the answer would be that neither of them had been physically present, not really. It wasn't that they didn't share a connection, but in order for the bond to truly complete they had to make love physically in reality and not just in their dreams, no matter how realistic those dreams were. When the two of them met in their dreams, they were really there yes, but their dream selves were just representations of their physical forms.

"Why did the mating bond not complete when we made love in our dreams?" Spencer asked his voice sounding distant. "Why don't you have the mating mark on the side of your neck that I gave you in the very first dream that very night after we met?"

"Because while the dreams are very real and we did indeed make love our bodies in the dreams are nothing more then a representation, we are not physically present, and therefore, although it relieved the sexual tension between us, it doesn't count as completing the mating bond and that is also why I no longer have the mating mark you gave me nor do you have the one I gave you," Gage answered.

Spencer's golden brown eyes opened, clouded with lust and thick with desire to look into Gage's dark brown ones and he seemed to understand what Gage was saying.

Suddenly Spencer's eyes turned completely yellow, the yellow of the wolf within him and his fangs started to grow.

Gage immediately got the message and he brightened and it was only seconds later that his eyes also turned yellow and his fangs started too drop.

"I love you so much, Spencer Reid, and you know deep in your soul that you love me too. Now you just have to let yourself believe it and not let your father control you any longer."

"My actions from this point on are my own," Spencer intoned solemnly. "My father has no control over me any longer, as my mother words to me released me from my fears and therefore, his control. I will never let anybody control me ever again unless it's you."

Gage brightened at this and kissed his mate deeply, because now he knew that Spencer was his alone and always would be, just as he was the other man's and had been from the moment they had met.

"Are you ready to complete the bond? Really complete it here in reality and not just in our dreams?" Gage asked looking eager.

"Yes," Spencer answered, as his hand came up to brush the tips of his fingers gently down his mate's cheek. "I let my fears control me all of my life, ever since I was five years old, but no more!"

"Good," Gage growled fire coming into his eyes. "You're mine now and as for your father if we ever do meet he can just go fuck himself."

"And you're mine, for the rest of time on this earth," Spencer answered leaning up to kiss Gage on the lips in a silent gesture of love and also as a way to thank him.

Gage wasted no further words and continued to stroke the fires of their mutual lust until the two of them could take no more and so he blindly reached for the lube that he'd carried in his pocket for the last several weeks and had placed on the bedside table as soon as the two of them had entered Spencer's bedroom. Gage slathered his cock quickly making sure it was thoroughly coated as the wolf in his chest was howling at him to complete the bond and from the way Spencer was withering beneath him he knew that the wolf that was part of his mate was doing the same. Spencer's eyes were still the yellow gold of the wolf and his fangs were still extended and so Gage knew that his mate was more than ready.

"Do it! Do it now!" Spencer ordered with a growl in his voice. "I want nothing more than for the bond that has been between us for several weeks to be fulfilled. I have let my head control how I live my life for over 20 years and that is way too long."

The wolf in Gage's chest howled it's happiness and Gage could not resist Spencer's plea nor did he want to and so he positioned his cock at Spencer's entrance and continued to look into his mate's eyes.

"I know you realize that once we do this we'll never be parted," Gage said his voice husky with desire and lust.

"We haven't really been parted, not in the way you mean, ever since we met at the reception for Hotch's and Emily's wedding. Completing the bond will not really make a difference since we've spent practically every free minute together when I'm not out of town or at work. Go ahead and do what we both want, as its already physically painful to be parted from you and how I resisted for even several weeks is beyond me now."

Gage smirked extremely pleased at his mate's response and without further words or ceremony he gently inserted his cock into Spencer's passage for the first time at least on the physical plane.

"Harder!" Spencer ordered him his voice gruff with pleasure as well as a little pain.

Gage was happy to oblige him and he knew exactly how Spencer liked it as hard as possible sometimes at least in the dreams and it appeared that was true also in real life, which made sense considering.

"Faster," Spencer ordered him next and again Gage was more than happy to oblige and so immediately started to go faster and faster. In fact Gage was soon fucking his mate's so hard that the headboard of the bed kept banging against the wall making quite a racket but neither Spencer or Gage noticed, so lost in pleasure as both their climaxes drew near. Finally with one more shove of his cock into Spencer's hole hitting his prostrate yet again, Gage finally could hold back his release no longer and his cock spurted long, thick ropes of his semen into his mate's body for the first time on the physical plane and Spencer howled his release to the ceiling even as his cock, which was stiff and dripping with his cum also released violently, nearly exploding all over his belly, Gage, the sheets and even the headboard of the bed. As their climaxes continued the wolves in both Gage and Spencer took over and both men bit down on the side of each other's necks with their fangs leaving each other with a permanent mating mark. As soon as both men's cock had finished releasing their loads, one into a physical body and the other all over everything within range both men felt as if a puzzle piece that had been missing snapping into place in their souls and they felt utterly complete and contentment washed over them so strongly that both men felt almost completely boneless by the time their mutual climaxes finally subsided.

"Well, we are one now and shall never be parted, save by death," Gage said smiling down at his mate smugly not wanting to move off the top of him, but knew he was a big man and was at least a hundred pounds heavier then Spencer and probably more like 150.

"Yes, we are one," Spencer said his voice tired but extremely happy and content. "I have no idea now why I resisted for so long."

Finally Gage rolled off of his mate onto his side of the bed, although that was hard to do as Spencer only had a twin bed.

"We're going to have to get a bigger place," Gage said, "and a bigger bed at as there's no way I can live in a place this small for very long."

"Yes, I suppose so," Spencer said still sounding incredibly sleepy. "I never needed much space really since I'm gone so much, just a place to sleep, although it would be nice to have a small house with a library, one of those big ones that goes up all the way to the top floor."

Spencer's voice sounded dreamy now instead of sleepy. "Someplace similar to the great library of Alexandria, which reportedly had nearly half a million scrolls, before it was destroyed."

Spencer seemed to shake himself and added his voice no longer dreamy, "Really we don't need a house, since there's only two of us and we can't have children after all, since neither one of us is female."

"A condo maybe," Gage his eyes lighting up.

"Oh, no condos are so expensive," Spencer protested. "I don't have that kind of money."

"I do, don't worry about it," Gage told him. "We are mate's so what is mine is yours and what is yours is mine and don't bother protest or let your pride get in the way. Besides, I know very well the reason you don't have the money is you are paying partly for your sisters education, since they didn't get full scholarships just partial ones and also for your mother to be in that sanitarium in Las Vegas, so is it any wonder you live so simply? Yes, your other brothers help out, but I know you feel the most responsible since you are older, even if it's only by a few minutes. Let me help, I'm happy to and trust me, money isn't a problem since I inherited a large chunk of change when my parents died and along with my trust fund I would never have to work a day in my life."

Emotion warred on Spencer's face for a moment and then he copulated.

"Alright," Spencer agreed.

"Good," Gage said pleased, "and you know I don't know why we can't have pups since there is always adoption or the IVF process."

"Adoption sounds good, though I doubt very much we'll be able to get an infant since that's what every couple wants. We'll be lucky if we get a child that is less than five years old. Older children don't get adopted like younger children five or less do."

"Then why don't we apply for fostering at least?" Gage suggested. "If we do that we'd have to buy a house and hopefully, we'd get to foster some younger children along with them older ones and we might even want to adopt a few of them."

"I don't know about fostering," Spencer admitted. "Now were we a male and female it would be a good idea, but I'm not sure that the State allows same-sex couples to foster children, as they'll probably think that we'll a bad influence or something like that and don't want any of the children to get any bad ideas."

"What you are actually admitting that you don't know something?" Gage teased him and Spencer looked embarrassed.

"I never saw any reason, to actually look into this particular subject, since I never planned to adopt a child and definitely not foster one, because I'm gone so much the time for work. I'll look into it and let you know what I find," Spencer said. "If it is possible then I want to do it, although not for couple of years at least as we need time to ourselves and we're still young. I'm sure that most people would consider us to young to be foster parents and probably won't even consider us until we're at least 30."

"Well, we can stay here until you find out because there is no reason to rent or buy a condo if we're going to be foster parents."

"If we can pull this off it might even be possible to adopt a few of them," Reid said dreamily. "I've always wanted a few children of my own. It won't be long before my sisters graduate from college and then they will truly have their own lives, just as me and my brothers do."

"I would love to do that," Gage said. "I would like at least four children if at all possible, two boys and two girls and if we want to adopt more then that I won't object."

"You know I've been meaning to ask you if the two of us have been having dreams about having sex with each other that are real, does this happen to all Shifters and their mates?" asked Spencer. "Like Hotch and Emily for instance."

"No, not between my brother and Emily because for one thing Emily is human and it only happens between Shifters and not a human and a Shifter. Secondly the dream that Shifters have, only take place between when they are parted whether that is because they refuse the bond like you did or because one of them travels for work and the other doesn't."

"So I can expect this to continue when I have to leave with the team?" Spencer summarized, blushing a brilliant red.

"Yep," Gage told him with sexy smirk.

"You do know I have to share a room, usually with Morgan, right?" asked Reid. "If Morgan sees the way that I react to those dreams he'll tease me forever."

"Well, I doubt very much that it's going to be the case any longer, since my brother and Emily are mated and they'll share a room quite happily, which means that there's no other female on the team so JJ will get a room to herself I don't see why you can't have a room to yourself, since that will leave an uneven number of people to share a room," Gage said.

"I suppose I can tell Hotch that I don't want to share a room with Morgan and he'll understand once I explain, but that will leave Morgan sharing a room with Rossi and while that's not really a problem Morgan is very intelligent and will be suspicious as to why I suddenly don't want to share a room with him. I really don't want to explain that I'm having intense sexual dreams, not to Morgan who will tease me forever. Hotch can order him not to tease me about wanting a room of my own, but that doesn't mean he won't when we're alone. I suppose there is no help for it, I'm just going to have to put up with Morgan's teasing. I love Morgan a lot, as a brother, but he can be a bit of a pain sometimes and I'm not even sure he sees me as a grown man with needs."

"He didn't try to interfere in our relationship," Gage said uncertainly.

"Well, I don't talk about my private life with him and while he's aware that there is something between us I'm sure he believes that I'll never get together with you like that, not even after Hotch and I told him about how strong a pull the mating bond creates between two people made for each other, two Shifters anyway. Hotch felt a pull to, but Emily didn't at least not before they got together and she felt like a puzzle piece clicked into place in her soul, but she only felt that after the two of them had mated as that's how it works between a Shifter and their mate, if that mate is human," Spencer said. "Don't worry about Morgan I'll deal with him and if that doesn't work Hotch will put in his 2 cents and he'll have to obey your brother's command or transfer. It's not that Morgan is a bad person, because he is not, he's just a little overprotective of the people he loves. You should've seen the big hullabaloo that he raised when he found out that Emily had gotten together with Hotch and he had known her for only about three months at the time."

"Alright, I won't interfere unless Morgan causes problems," Gage said.

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Spencer promised. "Even if I have to beat it into his thick skull that I can take care myself and I mean that metaphorically not literally since he could beat me with one arm tied behind his back and if me talking doing doesn't work I'll simply get Hotch to talk to him and that should do the trick. I really don't want to do that, since Hotch has a way of making a point, but I will if I need to."

"That he does," Gage chuckled remember that very well. "I remember one time when we were children and this boy kept bothering Parker and Paige, making snide comments that kind of thing."

Spencer listened to Gage's story and got to see another side of his boss, the caring and protective side that would make bullies regret ever picking on his siblings.

"I'm surprised that Hotch didn't get himself arrested or at least suspended," Spencer chuckled.

"There was no way to prove that he did it, although everybody knew that he had. Aaron was a good liar even back then and it's only improved in the intervening years. He didn't do that bully any permanent damage, but the boy remembered the lesson that Aaron taught him for the rest of Parker's and Paige's high school careers and they weren't bothered by any bully after that, since word does tend to get around, which was just as well."

"I know Hotch wouldn't like you dragging up the past, so I don't intend to say anything to him," Spencer said sobering.

"Aaron is far too serious for his own good," Gage said, "but then he's always taken his responsibility seriously. I know he disapproved of Kent and I traveling the world for the last five years or so, instead of finishing college and getting into respectable careers, but he still supported and loved us and that meant the world to my brother and I."

"Once Hotch gives his love or his loyalty to someone he very rarely backs down unless they do something drastic to really make his opinion change. He always backs the team 110% no matter what."

"Yes, that's my brother all right," Gage said, as he snuggled close to his mate simply content to be near him.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Reid! My office! Now!" shouted Hotch.

"What have you done to piss Hotch off, as that not exactly an easy thing to accomplish?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea, JJ," Reid said gulping a little. "I had better go though I don't want to make him any madder."

Reid walked across the bullpen quickly and knocked on Hotch's door before entering.

"You wanted to see me boss?" asked Reid tentatively.

Hotch quickly closed the shades so that nobody could see into his office and Reid watched him do this with a puzzled expression.

"Relax, I'm not going to beat you to a pulp you know," Hotch told him with a glint of humor in his eyes. "Actually I wanted to congratulate you and Gage on your mating."

Reid relaxed asked, "How did you know?"

"Shifters can see bonds, remember?" asked Hotch. "I knew the second I saw you step out of the elevator this morning that you and Gage had completed the bond that was between you and believe me, I was utterly shocked because I really didn't expect you to give in this soon as it's only like three weeks after all."

"Oh, right," Reid said relaxing.

"So when did this happen?" asked Hotch. "It had to be sometime over the weekend, I know that much, but even though I know the when I don't know the why. I figured it would be at least another couple of months before you finally gave in. Why don't we go sit down and you can tell me about it."

"All right," Spencer said, as he walked behind Hotch who strode over to the couch that was sitting up against one wall of his office.

"Well, I suppose it all started when I put in my weekly call to my mother," Reid began. "It's true I write her letters everyday, but I do try to call her at least once a week. I admit that I had been dismissing my growing feelings for Gage, as I told myself there's no way I could love him as we had just met. I have been having dreams and I thought that's all they were, my imagination making up scenarios of me making love to Gage," Reid admitted blushing.

"Ah, I had forgotten that that could happen," Hotch said in sudden understanding. "It's a pretty rare phenomenon those dreams between Shifters that share a bond. It only happens when they are apart for some reason, usually because one travels for their job while the other one doesn't."

"So Gage said," Spencer said shifted uncomfortably. "I had never heard of such a thing, not even when I was doing my research on Shifters years ago, but then there's really not that much information out there."

"No, it's always been passed within a Shifter family," Hotch agreed.

"In any case, the conversation with my mother a couple of days ago was what clinched it for me as I happened to ask her what she thought about same-sex couples and then I told her about Gage and about how I was struggling with my sexuality since I believed I loved him in my heart, but how my brain kept arguing. I have never heard my mother curse in all of my life, but she sure did over the phone that day. She called my father all sorts of names idiot being the kindest. She knew it was due to my father's neglect and him not explaining certain facts to me that had caused me so much heartache, but luckily, my father had told my mother quite a bit about Shifters over the years of their marriage and so she explained a few things to me.

"She told me that it was okay to love Gage and that Shifters knew that there mate could be either sex and so most of the time they didn't look for the opposite of what they were, but that sometimes just like Normals some Shifters didn't approve of their children getting involved with their own sex, so didn't teach them that it was okay if their True Mate was the same sex they were. My mother said that my father had been a real idiot and hadn't taught any of his children anything at all about what being a Shifter meant. Not how to track, how to hunt or any of the things that Shifters are taught. When my mom told me that it was okay to like my own sex, because most Shifters don't have prejudice against it, it was as if something in my mind just clicked, like a key fitting in a lock and I felt all my feelings for Gage that I had been trying to deny come flooding forward so strongly that they nearly choked me. After I hung up with my mother, well, it took me a couple of days to really sort out all my feelings, because as I'm sure you noticed I was really distracted from Wednesday to Friday."

"Oh, yes, even Emily noticed and she doesn't know you as well as the rest of the team does," Hotch commented having listened silently to Reid the recitation of events.

"Well, Gage and I got together for lunch on Saturday as we had been doing every day I was in town since we'd met three weeks before that and I told him that I was ready to take the next step and that's how it happened," Spencer said finishing his recitation.

"Well, I'm very happy for you and Gage to," Hotch said. "I'm glad you didn't let your fears control you and that your mother could help you sort them out."

"I'm not exactly sure why my mind cleared when she said those words to me," Spencer admitted. "It was as if a filter had been removed."

"Well, if I had to guess it was that your mother just gave you permission to do something that you really wanted to do anyway, but that your fears were holding you back from doing. Knowing that your mother approved probably had a lot to do with it."

"Maybe, just maybe," Spencer said look thoughtful. "I suppose I had better get back out to the bullpen before the team really wonders what's going on. I'm not looking forward to dealing with Morgan's teasing or his overprotectiveness though," Spencer sighed.

"Just keep the relationship to yourself," Hotch said

"That's not going to work Hotch," Spencer told his boss with an ironic little smile, "as Gage has already warned me that I'll continue to have those dreams at night when I'm asleep whenever I'm traveling with the team and considering that I had to wash my sheets about every day after I had one of those dreams there is no way I'm going to be able to hide my cock's reaction from Morgan."

"I hadn't thought of that," Hotch said realizing that Reid did indeed have a problem. "I suppose I could ask Rossi to take your place and give you a private room whenever we travel."

"That would just make the rest of the team suspicious, Morgan in particular," Reid said, "and you know that. I can put up with Morgan's teasing if I have to, but I don't want him to overreact because Gage and I got together, as he really doesn't understand about True Mates at all and you know how overprotective he is of me. Just imagine how he reacted when you and Emily got together and they had only known each other for three months. Now imagine how he's going to react to Gage and I being together as I've known Morgan a lot longer than Emily has."

"It's likely that Morgan will want to beat Gage to a pulp," Hotch realized, "thinking that he's leading you on."

"And me trying to explain the situation calmly to him won't likely work since Morgan thinks I'm a total innocent," Spencer added.

"I'll figure out a way to deal with Morgan," Hotch promised Spencer. "Hopefully, in a way that doesn't end with him being all bloody."

"I don't want that to happen," Spencer told him, "as I think of Morgan as a brother after all, even if he is way overprotective."

"Well, welcome to the family, officially," Hotch said sticking out his hand which Spencer shook.

"Thank you," Spencer told Hotch with a wide grin. "You're welcome to tell Emily what I told you."

"Good, because she'll be really curious, as to why I called you in here," Hotch said, "and she'll only bug me until I give in anyway so..."

"Believe me, I understand," Spencer said with a smile, "as my twin sisters are the same way."

"You and Gage will have to come over to dinner sometime soon," Hotch said.

"I'd like that and I know Gage won't mind," Spencer replied. "I had better go though. I have a feeling you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together along with Gage and Emily of course."

"You're probably right about that," Hotch said grinning. "My family is pretty close and now you're part of that family as are your siblings to a lesser degree."

"I couldn't think of a better family to be part of," Reid said and was surprised when Hotch strode forward and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"I'm so happy things worked out between you and Gage," Hotch said.

"Me too," Reid said quietly, but with a small smile, "Me too."

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Spencer you can't be serious!" Morgan almost shouted out looking like he was about to punch something.

"I am Morgan," Spencer told him calmly watching as the big black man practically vibrate with rage. "I love Gage and he loves me and no you're not to go beat him up for supposedly leading me on."

Morgan looked at Spencer and saw he was serious. "Why not because he is leading on?" Morgan asked in genuine astonishment the Reid was able to read him so easily.

Spencer sighed and rolled his eyes and told Morgan. "Morgan you will listen to me! I am not the innocent you think I am and how in the hell am I supposed to ever stop being innocent if you're so protective I never have the chance? I am a grown man Morgan, I'm 26 damn years old, I think that's old enough to be making my own decisions considering I've been making them since I was 10. Do you really believe that Hotch would allow any of his siblings to take advantage of one of his teammates if he didn't know Gage was serious? I know you don't understand the bond between Shifters and their mates, which is even stronger between two Shifters and not just one. Do you know being away from Gage was driving me absolutely batty and I was reaching the end of my rope very quickly? Do you know that it's commonly taught to Shifters old enough that it's okay to like either sex because there is no guarantee that your True Mate is going to be the opposite sex from what you are?"

"No, I didn't know that," Morgan said having listened to Spencer rant for the last five minutes.

"Of course, you didn't because it is passed down in Shifter families from father to sons and mothers to daughters or in some cases if there's only one Shifter parent and they have the talk with both sexes. My father, however, didn't do that and he taught me or my siblings nothing about our heritage, so I've been learning everything recently from Hotch that I should have as a child, because my father didn't see any need to teach his sons or his daughters either for that matter. My point is Morgan that you've got to stop being an overprotective ass. Do you really believe I would've gotten involved in a relationship with Gage if I didn't truly feel the bond that is between us or if I didn't love him? I nearly went insane with wanting him in the three weeks before we got together, but I tried to convince myself that my feelings were only my imagination and that they weren't real. Let me tell you something Derek Thomas Morgan if you dare attack Gage, and try to convince him to break up with me I will never forgive you. Do we understand each other?"

Morgan studied Spencer but not because he saw that his friend meant every word he had said.

"Why would you try to take my happiness away from me when I just found it?" Spencer asked his friend in a quieter, plaintive tone of voice.

"I wouldn't," Morgan protested then paused seeing the point that his friend was trying to make. "You're telling me that I've been way too overprotective and I have to let you fly free."

"That's it in a nutshell," Spencer told him with a little smile. "I know you'll always care about me and love me as a little brother and I think of you as a brother to, but whether or not you do you have to allow me to grow up, as I can't remain your baby brother forever. I know I can depend on you when I need you on the job, but my personal life is none of your business and it shouldn't matter if I'm having sex with a monkey or the Prime Minister of England as it would be my choice."

Hotch who had been silent up until then actually chuckled at that, but he could see that Spencer had gotten his point across for the most part.

"Morgan, my brother would never hurt Spencer, believe me, on that. Mates cannot harm each other or betray them by cheating on them, as it would destroy both, especially when they're both Shifters. There is no divorce among True Mates, but that's only because no Shifter would ever consider hurting their mate emotionally, mentally or physically. I've explained this to you before and it didn't take, so I'm doing it again—believe it. You don't really need to understand the bond between Shifter mates, just that it exists," Hotch told Morgan sternly.

"Morgan, the reason that Hotch and I decided that you really needed to know about Gage and me was because we both knew I couldn't keep my relationship quiet forever. Hotch believed that if I explained the situation to you with him present, so that he could step in if he had to, would make you listen to reason. As a Shifter I was aware logically that my mate could be either sex. However, due to my upbringing, and the fact that my father didn't teach me or my siblings squat, well it made me struggle with with my own sexuality, until I talked to my mother last week. Sometimes, talking to my mother not only makes me feel better, but she makes me see things more clearly and it's as if a light goes off in my brain. My father hated same-sex couples and I happened to overhear a conversation when I was about five years old and with my memory I never forgot."

"You really care about him don't you?" Morgan asked Spencer studying him intently.

"I just don't care about him like I do you or JJ, I love him Morgan, accept it and move on. I will tell you now however, if you dare give Gage any grief, you and I will be having a little talk and you will not like what I have to say. Do we understand each other?"

"Spencer's happiness should be all that matters," Hotch told Morgan. "I know that you don't want to make him miserable and trying to come between him and Gage would make him exactly that and just because you happen to like women, doesn't mean that Spencer has to."

"I do like women just fine, but I also intellectually knew that my mate could be either sex, so I considered myself bisexual, even if I never believed I would meet my mate. If not for my crappy childhood I never would've had a problem with Gage being my mate in the first place, but even among Shifters, well, the same problems exist that exist among Normals like yourself."

"Alright, alright," Morgan said finally giving in. "Just so long as you are happy."

"Trust me, I am, Morgan, even though it's only been a few days. Gage and I are already making plans to find a decent sized apartment together, since my place really is very small. Actually we were thinking about buying a small house."

"Why when there's only two of you?" asked Morgan curiously. "I would think an apartment would be way cheaper."

"Well, we were already talking about maybe signing up for fostering," Spencer explained.

Both Hotch and Morgan looked surprised.

"You were?" asked Hotch.

"We were," Spencer confirmed. "We thought that maybe we'd even adopt a few children out of the ones we foster. Now if it was just me I never would've considered signing up for the fostering program considering that I'm gone so much of the time and I wouldn't've been a very good candidate by myself, but since Gage will be home at least most of the time we thought we'd give it a try at least."

"But wouldn't you both being the same-sex prevent you from doing that?" Morgan asked.

"In the past that would've been true," Spencer said shaking his head. "However, that's not true today because studies have been done and children being raised by two gay man, well they turn out just fine for the most part unless they had other problems beforehand. It was once believed that a gay couple raising a child, well, the child would turn out to be the same, but has since been disproven."

"I'll help you set that up if you want me to," Hotch offered. "I'll be one of yours and Gage's character witness."

"Thanks, Aaron, that's appreciated," Spencer said calling Hotch by his first name, because he had been given permission to, at least when they were on their own time and not working and Emily, who was his mate also called him by his nickname when they were on the job to, so it was not really unusual.

Morgan reacted to his friend's using their boss's first name, but then realized that Hotch looked pleased so knew that their boss must have given Spencer permission to call him by it, but then again they were technically related now thanks to Hotch brother being his friend's mate, so he supposed he shouldn't be so surprised.

"Actually, I think it's a good idea and that means that you and Gage need to find a decent sized house with at least ten large bedrooms."

"Well, Gage and I were talking about having one built because I want one with a library," Spencer explained. "A large library. We were thinking about having one built, because it's unlikely that we'll find a house that already exists that fits the specifications that I'm thinking about."

"You know that's good and that way you get what you want," Hotch said, "and Gage does have the money to do that if that's what you two want to do."

"Wait, wait let's not get ahead of ourselves," Morgan protested looking at his friend whom he had never seen so excited talking about the future and settling down with a man he loved. Morgan had never imagined his friend ever getting married at all and if he had thought about it at all he imagined it would be some female that was just as intelligent as he was. Morgan had never imagined Reid settling down with someone of his own sex Shifter or not, but the boy, no, young man, was happy and that should be all that really mattered. Morgan had never seen Reid practically bubbling over with excitement, not in the three years they had known each other, but by the way, his face lit up when he talked about Gage told Morgan he was and now they were talking about building a house.

"Calm down, Morgan, Gage and I are just discussing our options right now we're not going to be hasty, and you really should know me better than that by now and that I'm not one that makes hasty decisions," Reid told his friend with a smile.

"Well, I know normally you're not, but I've never seen you this excited in the three years I've known you and I just didn't want to let you get ahead of yourself and make any hasty decisions, that's all," Morgan said defensively.

"Trust me, right now Gage and I are only discussing our option we're not planning on being hasty," Spencer told his friend. "So to change the subject deliberately for a moment where is Emily and how is she doing?"

"She, JJ, Garcia went shopping for baby things," Hotch explained, "she wanted do that before she got to far along and couldn't and besides, it's a rare occurrence when she has time to just be with her friends outside of work, so I told her to go ahead and go and that I'd hold down the fort and then I told her exactly what I planned on doing while she was gone."

"Do you know the sex yet?" asked Morgan.

"Of course, that's why Emily and JJ and Garcia are shopping," Hotch said with a grin, which was a rather unusual expression for one Aaron Hotchner, although not so much anymore. "You can find out the sex with over 90% certainty at just the 12 week mark and she passed that two or three weeks ago just so you know. We're having both as its quadruplets at least from what the doctor can tell, since it's not 100% accurate until she gets later in the pregnancy."

"Congratulations," Morgan said happy for his boss and his friend.

"Thank you," Hotch said with a broad grin, the largest one that Morgan had ever seen on his boss's usually serious face. "Haley and I always wanted a daughter or even several of them, but it just never came to be."

Hotch didn't mention his baby girl that had died, just days after she was born. Hotch hoped and prayed that all his children would be born healthy and that none of them would have any problems like his little girl had.

"So what do your sons and Emily's daughters think about giving some new siblings?" asked Morgan.

"First off, Morgan its 'our sons and daughters' as Emily I are in the process of adopting each other's children, as that will give them some protection if anything were to happen to either one of us."

"A stepparent doesn't have any legal right to their spouses children from a previous relationship unless they are adopted, so personally, I think that Aaron and Emily are being wise in taking this step because if something was to happen to one of them in the field for instance this means that child services couldn't take some of the children to foster homes just because they aren't biologically related."

"I didn't mean anything by it," Morgan said holding up his hands as if to defend himself. "I'm just not used to thinking of them as both yours and Emily's."

"I know and I'm sorry," Hotch told him apologetically.

"It's fine, although I didn't think about you adopting each other's children, although I suppose it does make sense, since it would protect them from being taken from either one of you if something were to happen," Morgan said.

"Emily and I aren't expecting anything to happen as we both hope to be there to continue to raise our pups together, however, you never know, so it's just better to take precautions, especially considering that we're both in the same dangerous profession."

"So do we have everything settled, Morgan?" asked Spencer with a raised eyebrow. "You will still be my friend and leave Gage alone. If you want to become friends with him that's fine, however, you know better than to cross the line I have set. I believe that you'll find you actually like him once you get to know him."

"I'll try," Morgan promised, "although it's going to take awhile for me to get used to you being in a committed relationship, especially with someone of your own sex."

"Which is perfectly natural," Spencer said. "However, the bond never would've formed between us if we weren't right for each other because that's the way the mating bond works."

"I was kind of surprised to see Garcia and Quinn so close," Morgan commented and watched as Hotch smirked and Spencer smiled. "They are mates to?" Morgan asked in disbelief as he saw his boss's smirk and his friend's smile.

"Yes, they are," Hotch admitted his smirk widening, "and I suspected that would be the case, long before they met simply because Quinn owns his own computer company and is all about technology, just as Garcia is. I suspected that they would at least be friends even if I was wrong about them being mates, because they share many similar interests. You can never predict with a hundred percent accuracy who a Shifter's mate will be, however, since I knew both Quinn and Garcia I know it was at least a very strong possibility."

"I bet you never suspected that your brother Gage and Reid would be mates too," Morgan said.

"No, I didn't see that one coming," Hotch admitted. "However, now that it's happened they really do make a good pair because Gage is just as intelligent just in different things. He had an IQ test done when he was in high school, and it was around 150 or so, so as I said he's extremely intelligent as is his twin Kent."

"I bet you all of you have high IQs," Morgan commented.

"Some more than others," Hotch said, with a shrug "Then again we all can't be geniuses."

"So are you and Gage going get legally married?" asked Morgan.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Spencer admitted, "though I'm sure it will come up at some point. I certainly won't object to it or anything, especially if we do adopt a few children and that way they'd both be legally mine and legally Gage's."

"They've only been together a short amount of time and when the bond is first completed all two mates want is to..." Hotch paused and then looked at Morgan who wasn't slow on the uptake.

"I get the picture," Morgan said hastily. "I don't need you to go into details."

Spencer actually chuckled at Morgan squeamishness, as it was very unlike his friend, but he guessed it was understandable when it was a man he considered his brother and he certainly wouldn't want to hear the intimate details of one of his brothers sexcapades.

"You don't need to worry about me talking about my sex life as I'm a lot like Aaron and consider that private. I have no intention of telling you or anybody about what Gage and I do when we are by ourselves as that's no ones business, but the two of us," Spencer promised his friend.

"You know Emily and I are lucky we are on the same team so we're not going to be apart very often, so we at least get to sleep in the same bed every night, even if that's one of those uncomfortable hotel room ones. Of course, when she gets farther along in her pregnancy like the seventh or so month she's going to have to stay at Quantico, as it wouldn't be safe for her to travel with us and believe me, she's not looking forward to it," Hotch said, "but she realizes it's necessary in order to protect the four lives she is carrying, namely our pups, so she willingly conceded that she would do that even though she knows she'll be bored out of her mind, but she doesn't want anything to happen to our pups anymore than I do."

"Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to being parted from Gage," Spencer admitted. "I figure in a year or two it won't be so hard, although I'll always miss him, but until then it's going to be really difficult to be away from him for days at a time, so yes, you really are lucky since you and Emily work on the same team and even if you're parted during the day at least you'll be able to sleep in the same bed every night."

Morgan listened to this and realized that being a Shifter with a True Mate was more difficult than he had imagined. Apparently, True Mates were so close to each other that they didn't like to be parted for more than a few hours at a time if that, at least for the first couple of years. What he wouldn't give to have a relationship that was so close, Morgan thought a little enviously.

"I won't be surprised if Garcia is announcing her engagement to Quinn in a month or so," Spencer said changing the subject, "and if she's pregnant before that well, it won't be surprising either."

"Yes, I agree," Hotch said with a nod. "Quinn isn't one to pussyfoot around. I know his computer company is out in California, but he has a second in command that can take over and I know Quinn will want to start a branch out here as that was his plan all along, even before he met Garcia."

"So what's the name of this company that your brother started?" asked Morgan. "Have I have a heard of it?"

"Compu," Hotch answered, "and as I said it is a California-based company, but Quinn was always planning on expanding, although I think he would've done, maybe New York or someplace like that if not for Garcia. Now, however, I have no doubt that he'll start a branch out here either in Washington or Virginia as there is no way he's going to go back to California on a permanent basis when his mate is here."

"So you believe he won't ask Garcia to quit," Morgan asked looking relieved.

"No, Quinn would never do that, especially since we both know Garcia loves her job. A mate's happiness is paramount, always, so my brother will leave his second-in-command in charge of the original company while he starts to branch out here. I'm sure Quinn will have to do some traveling, but certainly not as much as we do for work."

"I sincerely hope that you're not going to interfere in Garcia's relationship with Quinn like you were planning to do with me," Spencer added. "You try and Garcia will likely tell you where to stick it and you might just wreck your friendship."

"No, I wasn't planning on interfering," Morgan admitted, "and besides, Garcia can take care of herself."

"And I can't?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose I didn't see you as a grown man until you pounded it into my skull," Morgan admitted sheepishly. "You get ideas about someone and after you do there hard to shake and you seemed incredibly innocent when you first started at the BAU three years ago, even if that's no longer the case."

"I was never innocent Morgan," Spencer told him gently. "When it came to having a relationship sure, but not in any other way, my father saw to that, not to mention all the bullies that I went to high school with. In a way I'm glad it was me that was being beat up, because that means that they left my siblings alone for the most part."

"So are any of the team going to get to meet your siblings?" asked Morgan

"Probably someday," Spencer answered, "but my two sisters, whose name are Sophie and Lucy by the way, are still in college as they're only 21."

"And what about your brothers?"

"Well, they didn't go to college early like I did and not because they aren't intelligent, but somebody had to stay at home and look after mom and they agreed that they could go to college at the normal age. Besides, they're intelligent sure, but they're not quite up to my genius level and that's not bragging that's fact, as we all had IQ test done while we were still in high school to, just as Aaron's youngest brothers did and they range anywhere from about 145 to 160 or so."

"Anything past 140 is considered a genius," Hotch reminded Spencer who nodded.

"I know it, and to prove it one of my brothers became a doctor, a surgeon and is doing quite well for himself, he's well on his way to being one of the top surgeon's in the country, even though he's only 26, but then he graduated at 21. Another became a research scientist and works in a lab out in Seattle and the third works as a freelance computer designer, writing programs for various companies."

"Yes, it does," Hotch agreed.

"Well, I would love to meet your family," Morgan told Spencer.

"You will at some point, I'm sure. Perhaps, if Gage and I do get married, you'll meet them at the wedding."

As the three continued to talk the front door opened and Emily came in.

"Well, this is quite a gathering," Emily commented, as she put the packages in her arms down.

"Successful shopping trip?" Hotch asked his mate rising immediately to his feet and striding forward to pull Emily into his arms to give her a long hug and kiss, not caring that two of his subordinates were watching, besides, Reid was also now family thanks to his relationship with Gage and as for Morgan well, it should help him that he and Emily really did love each other.

"Yes, we got a lot done," Emily said, "but I'm absolutely exhausted. At least we don't have to buy cribs since you had all that stuff stored in the attic, from when your quadruplets sons were born. I swear that Penny could shop until she dropped and JJ and I were ready to stop long before she was. Why do I have a feeling that she's going to spoil any children we have rotten, whether or not they are her godchildren?"

"Because you know how Garcia is?" Reid suggested with a smile.

Emily only groaned and sat on Hotch's lap, burying her head in her husband's chest.

"We had better get going, it's getting late and we do have to work tomorrow," Morgan said and Spencer nodded in agreement immediately rising to his feet.

"I'm glad we got everything sorted out," Hotch told them and Spencer nodded thanking him. "It was my pleasure," Hotch told with a smile.

"I need to get home anyway," Spencer said and the look of longing on his face that told Hotch that he was missing Gage, which was certainly understandable since the bond was still so new. He had certainly missed Emily and their bond was months older Spencer's and his brother's was.

"I'll see you both at work tomorrow," Hotch said.

Morgan and Spencer said goodbye and then showed themselves out.

Hotch for his part took Emily upstairs and lay her gently on their bed, before going back downstairs setting the alarm and making sure all the doors were locked, before going back upstairs to the master bedroom, too gently undress his mate who had fallen asleep and removed his own before crawling into bed and falling asleep with his arm protectively around his mate's waist and therefore, her very pregnant belly.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Penelope, will you marry me?" Quinn asked hopefully. "Be my mate, my companion, my only love? Be my equal in all things?"

"Yes," Garcia answered immediately with a joyful expression, kissing her mate for all she was worth.

It was only six weeks, since Hotch and Spencer had had a talk with Morgan and two months since the wedding of Hotch and Emily.

Quinn and Garcia had completed the bond in less than a week, and in fact it was only a matter of days really before Garcia knew that she loved him and knew he was perfect for her in every way. They both loved computers and other technology, but besides, that they had so much more in common, as they liked a lot of the same music, a lot of the same television shows and so much more. Oh, Garcia wasn't unaware that she and Quinn would argue sometimes, but then all couples did, True Mates or not, but what wouldn't happen was divorce and really she couldn't think of any reason at all that she would ever want to divorce Quinn, even if he annoyed the heck out of her occasionally and she was sure she would do the same to him. She did know one thing and that was thanks to the fact that since they were True Mates they would never cheat on each other like so many couples did, because they would get sick as dogs if they even tried, and of there was one thing that Garcia was that was loyal and if she knew she loved someone she had no intention of ever cheating on them, even if it had been a normal relationship. Besides, she doubted very much that the idea would even occurred to her or to Quinn either.

The two of them had talked for hours those first few days, and Garcia had told Quinn that she wasn't going to move to California with him since she would miss her job and all her friends way too much and Quinn had easily agreed that it was time to start another branch of his Compu company either in Washington or Virginia depending on where a suitable building could be found. After that the two of them had talked for a long time before Garcia agreed to complete the bond, just four days after meeting him, which had made Quinn ecstatic.

Quinn now knew that her father had been a Shifter, but she and her brothers were not and so she knew all about the importance of a True Mate Bond, even if she couldn't change shape herself, since she wasn't a Shifter. She did carry great deal of the blood, just not quite enough to support the change, which happened a lot actually.

"You will?" Quinn asked his expression so happy that Garcia just had to kiss him again.

"Of course, I will we've already completed the bond after all so why would I refuse to marry you when we've already taken the most important step? Besides, I was hoping you would propose because I want to give the children I'm carrying legitimacy."

"You're pregnant?" Quinn asked his expression even happier that had been a moment ago.

"I am, I just had it confirmed at the doctor, a few days ago and I've been meaning to tell you. The doctor says that I'm around two months along give or take a few days and since we made love just days after meeting it had to have happened that first time."

"You weren't taking any of those pills that prevent pregnancy?" asked Quinn curiously.

"Well, no because I'm not one of those people that have been in very many relationships, although I have had a few and those men always used a condom even if I had to remind them. As for you on the other hand I didn't think about reminding you and I'm not sure if I did that on purpose or if I just didn't think about it. Either way it doesn't really matter I'm happy to be pregnant with your children, even if it's sooner than we expected."

"So how many children do you want?" asked Quinn.

"Well, I know that most Shifters have anywhere from 10 to 12 and that's about average, so if we have that many I won't object although you have do realize that I'm 34, and that I only have maybe 10 years or so to have that many. I'm not saying it's not possible considering that Shifters very rarely have single births, but if I have nothing but twins there is no way we'll reach 10."

"If we only have four or five I'll be happy," Quinn told her. "I would never put your life in danger by getting you pregnant every year, since your body does need time to really rest and recover even if you have a c-section, which I know is common practice if a woman is pregnant with any other multiples other than twins."

"Well, I had better go to the doctor and get some of those birth control pills then, since I'm sure neither one of us will remember to use a condom every time," Garcia said.

"I'm not sure that will be effective since you have so much Shifter blood and you are only one generation to far for you to be able to shift."

"Well, we'll just have to see won't we?" Garcia agreed as Quinn slipped the engagement on her finger. "Just so you know if I have trouble giving birth and the doctor tells me it would be dangerous for me to get pregnant again I'm going to have my tubes tied immediately, as I definitely don't want to die in childbirth, like still happens sometimes even in the 21st century."

"Which is fine because as I said I would never risk your life and if the doctor thinks that's the best option then that is what we'll do, even if that means we have to do it after this pregnancy," Quinn said.

"Hopefully not, since I would like to get pregnant at least once more after this," Garcia said.

"So do you know how many you are carrying?" asked Quinn

"No, it's much to soon," Garcia answered. "Next month the doctor said we should be able to tell and also possibly the sex."

"Alright, I will go with you to your appointment and also we need to start looking for a house since your apartment is really to small for the two of us, much less for our growing family."

"Yes, we do need to do that since I don't know how we've managed to live together in my small place for the last two months and not drive each other insane. My place was the perfect size for me, but for the two of us it's just to crowded," Garcia said.

"Well, we both are not home for most of the day," Quinn pointed out. "We really only go back to you place to sleep, which is why we haven't driven each other insane."

"Yes, that's true," Garcia admitted. "In any case, we need to start looking for a bigger place, somewhere with style and not some of those new houses that look just like boxes with windows and doors."

"Victorian maybe," Quinn said thoughtfully. "We need to find a place sometime in the next couple of months since we need time to fixup the babies room or rooms if we have some of each."

"We are going to need a big place, if we really do plan on having 10 or 12 children, even if they share and that's going to be expensive."

"No problem," Quinn promised. "My computer company Compu is very successful and I've made millions ever since I started it seven years ago. Now lot of that has gone right back into the business, but I still cleared quite a hefty amount and there is also my trust fund and what I inherited from my parents estate when my mother passed away, so buying a nice big roomy place isn't going to be a problem. I'd rather buy the place outright and not have to worry about a house payment every month."

"Alright then, we can start looking," Garcia agreed easily already knowing that Quinn and in fact his entire family had quite a bit of money. "Someplace we aren't going to have to fixup. I know that Morgan likes to buy those fixer uppers, so he can do the the work himself and then resell them, but I'd rather not have to go through the hassle. Also somewhere with at least four full bathroom even if we have to have one put in."

"Why so many?" asked Quinn, not objecting just curious.

"Because I well remember that my brothers and me had to work out a schedule for sharing the bathroom when we were growing up and my parents had their own and it was only the five of us, so if we have at least 10 children, we're going to need that many so that we're not rushed when it's time for school, that type of thing. Trust me, it'll make it easier if each one doesn't have to wait to use the bathroom."

"Yes, that makes sense," Quinn said slowly, not having thought about it quite like that before.

"You have to leave it to a woman to think of stuff like that," Garcia teased him making Quinn laugh.

"Yes, well me and my siblings grew up in a house that had 20 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms, as it was quite large, but then most families, especially those with money living in the same house for generations and just passed down to one of the family. The house I grew up in had been in my family for several hundred years and it passed down to Aaron, but he didn't want it and none of my other siblings did either, including me."

"So what happened to the house?" Garcia asked.

"The land was sold to a developer and the house torn down," Quinn said with grim satisfaction, "and I say good riddance. There're now more reasonable sized houses there as we owned a lot of land. There's like several hundred of them, that were built for low income families and all of us felt that this was a suitable revenge, as our parents would have had heart attacks or strokes when they found out that the house that had been in the family for generations had been torn down and all the precious, priceless antiques sold. Each of us took several things that we wanted to keep, but the rest was sold at auction and we made quite a bundle to."

Garcia already knew that Quinn's childhood along with those of his siblings hadn't been a good one, so she couldn't say she could blame any of the Hotchner family for coming to that decision.

"So why did both your parents die so young I thought that Shifters could live like 150 years or at least that's what my father said."

"Well, as for my father he had a heart attack and while Shifters can live that long, they don't necessarily have to depending on general health, just like Normals. As for my mother, personally, I think she died of loneliness and bitterness, although it was at least after we were all basically grown up, although Gage and Kent were still in college as they were just 20 at the time."

"So none of your siblings are going to be surprised by the engagement considering that we've already completed the bond," Garcia said changing the subject she wanted her new fiancé to forget about those horrible memories of his parents entirely since this was supposed to be a happy occasion.

"No and in fact I know all of them have been expecting it, as we have been texting back and forth quite frequently. None of them will mind coming into town a second time so soon after the first and we definitely need to have this wedding before our babies are born," Quinn answered his expression brightening at the thought of his pups yet to be born, which Garcia was happy to see.

"I want to tell you that if we happen to have a daughter I want to name her after my twin sister who died just a few days after she was born."

Quinn who hadn't known this looked shocked, but then he asked, "So what was her name?"

"Persephone," Garcia answered. "I never knew her, but I decided that if I ever married and had a daughter that's what I wanted to name the oldest."

"Persephone," Quinn repeated letting it roll off his tongue. "That's a really beautiful and rather unusual name, so I don't mind and if we don't happen to have a daughter this time we can name our oldest daughter that next time or the next, depending when we have a little girl, if we do. Unfortunately, boys seem to run in both our families, but hopefully, we'll have a few daughters too. You know both Persephone and Penelope come from Greek myth and I wonder if that was a deliberate on your parents part."

"I hope so to, because I think every couple needs at least one little girl to spoil as well as sons to carry on the family name," Garcia said. "and as to your other question it probably was since my mother really loved the old Greek legends and myths and the one with Persephone was her favorite so yes, it was likely deliberate."

"In any case, to answer your earlier comment about having sons to carry on the family name just so you know it really doesn't matter to me if it does and besides, the Hotchner family name is in no danger of dying out," Quinn laughed and Garcia giggled, as she agreed.

Quinn just loved the sound of his mate's laughter, so tried to get her giggling as often as possible and luckily, his Penelope was a very upbeat and cheerful person who laughed easily, despite the horror she saw on her computer screens every day in her work with the BAU, so it was never a hard task at all.

The two of them continued to talk softly enjoying each other's company before Quinn suddenly swept Garcia up in his arms and took her to bed.

"I just want to show you how happy I am that you accepted my proposal," Quinn told Garcia innocently.

Garcia laughed at him and told him, "No, you just want an excuse to make love to me and that's fine with me, although you realize that's what got me pregnant in the first place."

"Which was a very happy event," Quinn said with a playful leer. "I certainly enjoyed the process of getting you that way."

"I just bet you did," Garcia laughed kissing him, "but then I did as well."

After that there were no more words between them, unless you counted moans, whimpers or purrs of pleasure that is.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Congratulations!" JJ congratulated her friend as soon as she saw the brilliant diamond ring that was on Garcia's finger as soon as she came into the BAU. "I see that Quinn finally got around to proposing."

"Yes, he did and it really hasn't been all that long, JJ," Garcia told her friend with a happy grin. "Technically, we're already married at least in the Shifter community, but then Quinn and I realize that's not recognized for the most part among Normals and so we're just going to have to go through a normal ceremony as well. Personally, I can't wait to see Strauss's face when she has to issue me a new ID that says Penelope Hotchner, instead of Garcia."

"Oh, feeling vindictive are we," JJ said teasingly, although really she couldn't blame her friend at all if she hated Erin Strauss, but then none of the team, even Rossi who had known her for decades really liked her. Normally Penny didn't hate anybody, as she was just to nice, but she had made an exception with Strauss considering how many underhanded scheme's their section chief had been involved in trying to separate the team or fire one or more of them.

"Can you really blame me considering she's done her best to tear this team apart?" Garcia asked her friend logically. "The team is my family since I hardly ever see my brothers, although I'm hoping that they'll come to the wedding."

"Well, pretty soon you're going to have other brothers and sisters and it isn't as if Hotch isn't pretty much a brother to all of us anyway even if he's also our boss when we are working," JJ pointed out.

"Yes, that's true," Garcia admitted. "If you extrapolate that farther that means that Spencer is now also my brother-in-law since he and Gage are also True Mates just like Quinn and I are."

"I'm sure you don't mind that since you love Reid anyway as a nephew or a son." JJ said.

"No, I definitely don't as it's kind of nice to be related to someone I already love so much just not in a romantic way, as that kind of love is now reserved for Quinn alone," Garcia said.

"And that's the way it should be," JJ told her friend with a smile. "If you were married to someone normal and you fell out of love the appropriate thing to do would be to get a divorce before you started another relationship, although I realize it doesn't always happen like that."

"You don't need to worry about that happening in this case, as ever since I've known Quinn I've come to realize that he's perfect for me in every way. Sure, we'll argue, as we're both as stubborn as the day is long, but what would normally lead to divorce for other couples, like the death of a child, will not happen between us. For Shifters and their True Mates divorce isn't possible even if one of those is a normal like myself."

"You're hardly normal Pen as you have a very unique personality and also a great deal of Shifter blood," JJ told her causing Garcia to laugh.

"Thank you for the compliment and you're right about me having a great deal of Shifter blood since my father was one as I told the team awhile back, so me and my brothers are only one generation to far for us to be able to shift shape. However, with the birth of our children they'll not only inherit my Shifter blood, but Quinn's ability to actually change shape, so it will be at least another 4 to 5 generations before our descendents will not be able to shift, unless of course, some of them marry Shifters themselves, which is possible, but that's for the future as they're not even born yet."

"Your parents would be so happy for you," JJ told Garcia who nodded looking sad, as she thought about her parents who had been killed in a car crash, when she was just 20.

"I know, and I really wish they could be at my wedding, but unfortunately, they've passed on and I like to think that they're watching over me from heaven."

"You should go and tell Hotch about the fact that his brother proposed, as I'm sure he'll be really happy for you and welcome you to the family," JJ suggested after a few more minutes of chitchat.

"Oh, he's already done that," Garcia told JJ.

"He has?" JJ asked in surprise.

"Of course, he has you're forgetting that Shifters can see bonds and he congratulated me when Quinn and I had dinner with him and Emily just a couple of days after we had mated for the first time. Of course, even if Shifters couldn't see bonds, the way we acted all goofily in love would have have clued him in as he's certainly not stupid and neither is Emily for that matter. To a Shifter a marriage ceremony is often thought to be unnecessary, except to give any children legitimacy in the Normals world and sometimes so that their friends can see them get married officially, ones that aren't Shifters that is. A lot of them just get married down at the courthouse without anybody present, except a couple of witnesses, because they don't want to go through the hassle and trouble of a big ceremony. If the Shifter ceremony was accepted more in the Normals world most Shifters wouldn't bother to go through a human one."

JJ hadn't thought of that, but then again she wasn't a Shifter so she didn't think like one and definitely didn't consider getting married in the normal way as unnecessary, although she now knew that a lot of Shifters did.

"Still Quinn wants me to be happy and since I can't shift shape and he's agreed to go through a ceremony with me because I like planning occasions and I've been planning my wedding ever since we met, as I knew very well where it would lead," Garcia added. "Technically, Quinn and I are already married in the Shifter community, but if having a human ceremony will make me happy and give our children legitimacy within the Normals world then he's willing to do it."

"Yes. I believe that Hotch said something about a Shifter's mate's happiness being paramount," JJ said.

"And so it is between True Mates anyway, but if you just get married because you believe you're in love or its arranged, it isn't the same thing. Shifters are very protective of their True Mates and would step in front of a bullet if necessary in order to protect them or even rip the aggressor to shreds by transforming. I guarantee you that if one of them had to do that in order to protect their True Mate or their pups they would not regret it afterwards or feel guilty."

"Wow!" JJ said. "I never knew that shifters were such a violent species."

"Any species can be violent under the right circumstances," Garcia told her friend gently, but seriously. "Just think of all those people that kill in self-defense and what I'm saying is basically the same thing. The only difference really is that a human might feel guilty for what they'd been forced to do, but a Shifter, particularly an alpha would not as they would see it as defending what belonged to them namely their mate or their pups or both and those actions for those reasons would be perfectly acceptable within the Shifter community and even applauded. The reason for this is because the death of a Shifter's mate whether a Shifter themselves or a Normal will likely mean the death of the one that remains, sometimes, anyway, as it all depends on how strong that Shifter is emotionally or mentally or whether they have pups that are still young. Even if they live they're always sad and never happy again, because they feel like half their soul has been torn away. This is doubly true when both mates are Shifters themselves instead of a Shifter and a Normal like myself."

"Well, you do have a point," JJ admitted upset at what she had learned, but then who wouldn't be?

The two continued to chat for a few minutes before Garcia took her leave in order to go show off her beautiful engagement ring that Quinn had given her to the rest of the team.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"So Quinn proposed to Penny," Emily said, as she snuggled in her husband's arms.

"Well, we were both expecting it, so neither one of us should be surprised," Hotch reminded his lovely wife. "Really Shifters only get married when it's really necessary usually between a Normal and a Shifter. A lot of times two Shifters just don't bother as completing the bond is more than enough for a lot of them, unless they wanted to give any children they have legitimacy in the Normals world and really that's about the only reason that two Shifters tie the knot in the human fashion."

"Yeah, I know the Shifter version of getting married to their True Mate doesn't really hold much punch in the human world," Emily admitted. "So many Normals don't believe in soulmates, but I suppose that's understandable since humans don't have such a thing unless of course, like me they're the mate of a Shifter."

"Yes, it's kind of a pain to have to get married the human way, but necessary even if that's just down at the courthouse. Of course, we had a big fancy wedding, because both of us had a lot of friends that we wanted to invite and that's another reason that a lot of Shifter couples go through a human wedding ceremony, for their friends and family, but really those are the only two reasons."

"I'm sure PG has already started planning the ceremony and probably has been ever since she and Quinn met," Emily suggested with a smile, as she knew her cheerful friend well. "You know Garcia, she's ultra organized, very flamboyant and loves to plan occasions and since this is her wedding she will want it to be just right."

"She did a great job on ours, all three of you did," Hotch said.

"Oh, JJ and I had to reel her in a time or two," Emily admitted with a little laugh, "as PG wanted to go way overboard and I wouldn't let her and JJ backed me up. I remember JJ telling her that it was my wedding and therefore, I should be able to have it the way I wanted. However, once JJ and I reined in Penny's enthusiasm we planned everything like I wanted it even if it took awhile because we were working so much."

"Well, Garcia does love to plan occasions," Hotch smirked, "so I'm not really surprised that you had to rein her in a few times. I know that both she and Quinn will want to marry before the babies are born and hopefully, that will be possible, but you just don't know considering our jobs are rather unpredictable."

"That's the truth," Emily laughed as she snuggled into her mate's arms. "I suspect if neither one of them can have the wedding they want because we are so busy the two of them will probably end up eloping even if Garcia will really want a big wedding, however, you were right when you said that she'll want to be married to Quinn before their babies are born in order to give them legitimacy if nothing else."

"Well, hopefully, things will calm down enough to give Garcia the wedding she wants, even though I know Quinn doesn't care one way or the other, but he will want to make his mate happy and so he'll go along with it, so long as it's what Garcia wants. However, the two of them have already completed the bond that they share and that's the most important thing at least to a Shifter, even if I know Normals have different priorities."

"So did you really expect add two of your teammates to you family we'll three if you count me?" asked Emily.

"Well, you know that I suspected that Garcia and Quinn would be mates, although there was no guarantee that I was right of course, not until it actually happened and the two of them met at our wedding. As for Gage and Reid, no, them I didn't even suspect could be mates, although it's obvious now that they are a good match, but it just never occurred to me that they might be and it should have, since I knew very well that a Shifter's mate can be the same-sex they are. I'm only relieved I managed to talk some sense into Spencer, because as I told you if I had let him truly think about it he would've put in his resignation at the BAU and been gone, which just would have caused misery not only for him, but for my brother as well. There would have been a great deal of emotional devastation and pain involved before it was sorted and it still might have ended in tragedy as it has happened in the past. I know that Kent wanted to pound Reid into the ground for the pain that he caused his twin, but luckily, it was sorted fast enough that he never followed through with his natural inclination."

"Well, I kind of felt like slapping some sense into Reid at the very least," Emily admitted. "I know I don't know him all that well, but even I could tell that he was about to cause himself a great deal of emotional pain and your brother as well when it was unnecessary. However, I understand better now that it was because of his father's lack of parenting, not explaining the facts about wolf Shifters and a nasty conversation that Reid overheard his father having on the phone about same-sex couples when he was 5 that caused Reid to initially reject Gage."

"Yes, believe me, I'm just as upset as you are about Spencer's childhood and I want nothing more than to go to Las Vegas and locate William Reid and pound him into the ground and if I feel this way imagine how Gage feels since Reid is his mate and protective doesn't begin to describe how any Shifter feels about their other half. I suspect that Gage wants to get back at every bully that ever tormented Reid for no reason other than he was super intelligent, much moreso than his peers. However, I know that Reid will talk Gage down from his position because it isn't something that he will be able to support and since a mate's happiness is basically all important, as you know Gage will temper down his initial reactions, but only for Spencer's sake."

"Now if only Morgan would find himself a steady girlfriend he won't have time to be so overprotective of Reid in particular, but also me. Really I just want him to be as happy as I am or as Garcia is."

"Or as Spencer is," Hotch added and Emily nodded.

"Yes, even I can see the change in Reid, even though I haven't known him as long as you or the rest of the team have, but he's certainly happier and more content ever since he and Gage got together. Well, unlike you and I or Garcia and Quinn both Gage and Spencer are Shifters and so logically the bond would be at least double the strength and both would have felt the connection the moment they laid eyes on each other, so it's definitely not one-sided like it is when a Shifter's mate is a Normal, like yourself at least until after they have sex for the first time. I'm not exactly sure how Spencer resisted initially, even if it was only for three weeks, because the bond between him and your brother would have been incredibly strong and definitely not one-sided," Emily said,

"Well, we both know that Reid is incredibly stubborn," Hotch suggested and Emily nodded, "so I'm certainly glad that I talked some sense into him no matter how stubborn he is I couldn't have seen him lasting more than a month at most before he likely would have driven himself insane and either given in or perhaps, committed suicide as it has happened in the past and Gage might very well have followed him by doing the same or at the least he never would have been happy again."

"Well, I'm certainly glad that you had that talk with him then," Emily said with a real shudder, "even if it was on our wedding day."

"Yes, he would have run, but I doubt very much that after he had gotten over his initial reaction that he would have come back, as he would have been to embarrassed to and the chances of him sorting out his feelings for Gage without me pushing him in that direction are astronomical, because he wasn't even willing to try until I talked to him. Despite the fact that he hadn't seen his father in 15 years William Reid still had a great deal of control over him at least in his mind. I'm sure that he battled with a little niggling voice of doubt that sounded like his father until his mother released him when he talked to her on the phone. Spencer might've been only 10 when his father left, but he does have a perfect memory and his father's abandonment and betrayal would have had a great impact on him because his father seemed to hate him so much for no real reason or at least resent him and his other children too. William Reid didn't love his children for who they were and instead I suspect, although this hasn't been confirmed, that he wanted ones that would be just like him instead of them being themselves, with their own individual personalities. For the most part our race love and revere our pups, but some of us, well, I don't want to insult you here, are to human and I suspect that Spencer's father had a great deal of human blood because usually it's built into us to love and support our pups no matter what. It seems to be an inbuilt Shifter trait no matter the species, but sometimes our kind just doesn't seem to be born with those instincts or something goes wrong in our heads."

"I'm not insulted, because you're right that so many human parents abandon their children," Emily agreed calmly, "so you might very well be right and Spencer's father William Reid probably has at least one human grandparent and it's very possible that one of his great-grandparents and even one of his great-great-grandparents was also human, so his Shifter blood could be incredibly diluted and for all we know Spencer and his siblings could be only one or two generations away from their Shifter blood being too weak to actually transform."

"Unless of course, some of Spencer's siblings marry other shifters, which will renew the Reid family's Shifter blood in their pups for a few more generations," Hotch said. "It's a very plausible scenario, but we'll never know unless we ask and I don't want to do that, because Reid's history is private, unless of course, he wants to tell us and it's really not any of our business one way or the other so long as it doesn't effect his work performance. I might be his brother-in-law now, and you his sister-in-law, technically, but still Reid deserves his privacy so we're not going to pry into his history, especially since his past is so painful for him."

"You're right, Reid deserves some secrets, as we all have them and since they are probably totally innocent and whether I'm curious or not it's not really any of my business," Emily admitted.

"Besides, it's very possible that Spencer doesn't know, so there's no point of bringing up such a sore subject as his father and not just upset him, as Gage would rightfully be furious and trust me you don't want my brother mad at you if we upset his mate just because of our curiosity," Hotch said. "Besides, I doubt very much his father taught him anything about his history and I doubt Spencer took the initiative to do his own research into the subject, so it's quite possible he doesn't know anything about his family beyond his parents and siblings and he likely doesn't care considering how cruel his father was, not physically, but mentally and emotionally."

"Which can still affect you just as deeply as physical abuse," Emily said who knew this from experience considering that she had been mostly neglected as a child, by her one parent, her mother.

"Definitely. Neglect is harder to pen down and bring the person or persons responsible up on charges then physical abuse as you know, but it doesn't mean it doesn't affect the person that suffers it, particularly as a pup," Hotch agreed immediately. "I truly hope I never run into William Reid, because I'd give him a piece of my mind at the very least and I doubt very much that if Gage ever meets him if he will be able to resist at least punching him in the nose, likely breaking it, since he's extremely powerful and packs quite a punch when he's furious."

"You know this from experience?" Emily smirked.

"Not me, but he did punch out this bully once that was picking on this girl that was a couple of years younger. Even back then he packed quite a punch and he ended up breaking the bully's nose. He nearly got himself suspended, but in the end the bully was suspended instead since there were lots of witnesses to the confrontation. Gage has always hated bullies or to see an injustice done and in that way we are a lot alike."

"It might be due to your upbringing," Emily suggested delicately. "Your upbringing made you depend on yourselves more than your parents and the same goes for myself and for Reid, as we all had crappy childhoods in one way or another. Perhaps, our upbringing prepared us for the job we do now and why the whole team thrives on seeing justice done. Of course, JJ and Penny didn't come from crappy childhoods like Spencer, you and I did and I don't know about Rossi or Morgan."

"Dave had a pretty happy childhood and so did Morgan at least until his father was killed when he was 12," Hotch supplied. "It was likely his father dying that made him decide to be a cop and then a FBI agent as that was a pivotable event in his life, especially since he was shot when he was off duty in a convenience store robbery."

"Which likely explains why he's so overprotective of the people that he cares for," Emily suggested. "I mean look at the argument that ensured when you and I got together."

"Yes, that's true," Hotch admitted, "and it was even worse when Spencer told Morgan about his relationship with Gage. Morgan was all prepared to go into overprotective big brother mode and go pound Gage into the ground for supposedly leading Reid on. Spencer really had to yell at him and threaten to never speak to him again if he dared go after Gage. However, Spencer got his point across and Morgan hasn't been so overprotective, since he's now realized that Reid is a grown man. Before I believe Morgan saw Spencer as a kind of asexual figure with no needs of his own and didn't see him as a grown man that had needs just like any other."

"Well, Reid does have kind of an innocence about him so I don't blame Morgan really for thinking that, but I'm glad that you and Spencer got that straightened out."

"Oh, I don't really have to do much at all and I was just a spectator for the most part as Spencer actually yelled at Morgan, which I never thought he had in him to do, since they're so close and he's usually so easygoing, but apparently Morgan got him irritated, which isn't easy to do as Spencer is usually pretty even-tempered. I believe Reid pointed out that he had a right to have sex with whoever he wanted whether that was a monkey or the Prime Minister of England and that it was none of Morgan's business."

Emily actually chuckled at that but that didn't sound like Reid at all. "Morgan must've really irritated our boy genius for him to say something like that."

"Oh, he did and Reid actually asked Morgan why his friend wanted to ruin the happiness he had just found, because he was so overprotective that he didn't allow him to live his life," Hotch chuckled as he remembered.

"Ouch! That must've stung," Emily giggled, "although in this case I think Morgan deserved it, because I've noticed he tends to have a blind spot when it comes to Reid."

"It did, but it also got Morgan to see that he was treating Reid as a kid instead of as a grown man. Spencer made Morgan promise not to interfere in his and Gage's relationship and told him that if he wanted to make friends with Gage that was okay, but that he knew better than to go to far. I've never seen Reid stand up for himself, especially against Morgan before, but I'm glad he did, because Morgan has begun to see Spencer as he really is, a grown man who deserves a private life without his honorary big brother's interference and personally, I think that's a very healthy development. Spencer's and Morgan's relationship has changed, but personally, I think it's more equal and Morgan now treats Reid more as an adult instead of a kid brother that can't look after himself."

"Morgan needs to get into a relationship himself and then he wouldn't have time to interfere in everybody else's," Emily said and Hotch totally agreed with that.

"I thought he and Garcia would get together for awhile considering the way they flirt so outrageously with each other, but they never did and that was a good thing considering..." Hotch said pausing.

"Considering that she and Quinn are True Mates just like you and I are," Emily said finishing her husband's sentence. "If Garcia had married Morgan, well it would've ended in divorce when she and Quinn met, as there is no other option, and that would've hurt Morgan deeply, since he doesn't understand the bond that's between Shifters and their mates and no doubt Garcia as well, even if she would know it was inevitable."

"Exactly, so really it's just as well that their relationship never developed past where they just flirted with each other," Hotch agreed. "Still I would like to see Morgan or JJ for that matter settle down with someone they love whether that's a Normal like themselves or a Shifter. I think both of them would be much happier in solid relationships, though I do understand that most men and women want a commitment and where their spouses aren't gone so much of the time. It takes a special kind of person if you're not a Shifter with a True Mate Bond that is able to put up with your spouse's absence, just because they're working so much of the time. It also takes trust in your spouse that they're not off somewhere cheating on you and so long as your relationship is solid and you truly love each other then you trust that your spouse isn't going to cheat, but couples like that are few and far between."

"Unless of course, you're Shifter with a True Mate Bond," Emily said smiling. "I know you'll never cheat on me, just like I'll never cheat on you and that's what a relationship is all about—trust. I know that even if you weren't a Shifter and we still got together that I would be able to trust you to remain loyal to our marriage, just as you would me."

"Yes, unless you're a Shifter," Hotch agreed smiling and kissing the top of his mate's head breathing in the delicious scent of her shampoo, "and as to the second part of your statement I agree a hundred percent, because if you love someone, truly love them, you don't stray and cheat on them no matter how many females or males come onto you."

"I noticed that you didn't mention Rossi anywhere when it comes to settling down," Emily mentioned.

"Probably, because I believe that he's at that stage in his life that it would take somebody extraordinary to get him to do that and it would have to be somebody that would put up with his dedication to his job. Rossi was married once, well three times actually, but the first one Caroline was the love of his life, but he got so involved in building the BAU and then his son died of a bad heart that their relationship ended in divorce. His other two relationships were more rebounds than anything else, even though they lasted for years and I believe it would take somebody he truly, deeply loves before he would consider retiring for a second time, as otherwise he'll likely be here until he is forced into retirement at 65. Personally, I believe that he needs to find someone that will accept that he's gone for his job a lot and although he's also a writer and can retire again I think that should be his decision and not one that's forced on him by whoever he get's involved with, if he ever does," Hotch said.

"Yes, I agree and the same goes for JJ and Morgan," Emily said. "If you and I weren't mated for instance and I had a boyfriend if he couldn't accept that I love my job at the BAU then he would be gone, because if you truly love someone you don't demand that they change professions or their personalities just to make them happy. Now if you wanted to do that yourself and it was your decision or at least one you made together it would be one thing, but for some boyfriend or husband try to force that decision on you is something else and I for one would never put up with that kind of demand and any man that made it would be out the door before he could argue. However, I am aware that a lot of women would put up with it and quit a job they love just to make their man happy."

"Yes, I agree, as relationships are about discussing your options and making decisions together, but if one person of a couple tries to force a decision to be made in their favor, then that's not really love at all," Hotch agreed holding his mate a little tighter. "I would never ask you to change jobs for instance, as I know you love working not only with me, but at the BAU and the same goes for Gage and Spencer or Quinn and Garcia, although in that last couples case Garcia isn't a field agent and therefore, her job isn't dangerous even if she works long hours just like we do."

"But at least she's home mostly every night, unless of course, we're caught up in a complicated case and need her," Emily said.

"She does travel with us occasionally like once or twice a year, but compared to the rest of the team she can be home with Quinn mostly every night," Hotch agreed. "Besides, as much as mates love each other they do need other things to be happy, like a fulfilling job and we both know that Garcia loves her job for the most part. Now if Garcia wanted to be a homemaker then that would be okay as some women want to do that whether Normals or Shifters, but the decision should not be forced onto a woman or a man for that matter by their spouse, boyfriend, girlfriend or partner."

"Definitely not," Emily wholeheartedly agreed.

The two of them cuddled together for awhile before Hotch swept his mate up into his arms easily carrying her weight and headed upstairs with Emily not objecting in the least.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

Two and a half months later Emily awoke, feeling her body go into spasms of intense pain that she knew were contractions, since these false contractions had happened several times before she wasn't worried until she noticed that the sheets on her side were soaked through. It was then she knew it was time.

"Aaron! Wake up!"

Hotch came awake with a start at his wife shaking his shoulder.

"What's the matter, honey?" asked Hotch in concern.

"It's time," Emily told him.

Hotch's sleep addled brain was confused for a moment and he wondered what his wife was talking about and then he remembered.

"It's time?" Hotch asked his expression instantly worried.

"Yes," Emily said, as another contraction hit her suddenly. "Apparently these four are ready to be born, even if it's over a month early because my water just broke. There's no stopping it now."

"I'll go wake the nannies and tell them to look after the children," Hotch said waking up and immediately taking command. "Can you get dressed on your own?"

"I...think...so," Emily gasped as another contraction hit.

Hotch took one look at his wife and knew they had to hurry for that was his wife's second contractions in as many minutes and so he pulled on his pants from earlier in the day not bothering with underwear and then his shirt and once that was done he rushed out of the room and ran up the stairs knocking on the three nannies doors and told them that Emily had gone into labor and that they were heading for the hospital.

The three nannies Lisa, Maddie and the new one Susette knew what to do and so told him to go take care of his mate.

Hotch rushed back downstairs then and into his and his mate's bedroom to find Emily bent over, although she had pulled on a pair of extremely large pants and hadn't bothered with a shirt since her nightgown covered anything important.

"Let's go," Hotch said, as he gently took Emily's arm and helped her down the stairs so she wouldn't fall and then out to the car.

"The contractions are really coming fast, Aaron. Our children definitely want to be born," Emily said.

"All the more reason to get you to the hospital," Hotch said, as calmly as possible, while inside he was panicking. He couldn't bear to lose any of his pups or his mate, so he was praying as hard as he could that all of them were going to be alright. He well remembered how Haley had gone into labor early the last time, before her scheduled c-section and how their little girl had died as a result, from the umbilical cord being wrapped around her neck.

"Well, at least we are both home this time instead of you being gone," Emily gasped.

"Yes, I'm glad I'm here to and not in some distant city helping to catch some sicko," Hotch said. "I well remember how I wasn't here to assist Haley for two of the births as I was out of town with the team, because otherwise nothing could have dragged me away. One time Haley went into labor just a week after the seven month mark and that was earlier then even the doctors expected, since it was just twins and then the last time..."

"What is it?" Emily in concern asked as Hotch's face was suddenly filled with grief.

"I'll tell you later," Hotch promised trying to push the memories of the death of his little girl from his mind by concentrating on his driving. "Let's just concentrate on getting you to the hospital."

Emily distracted herself from her pain as the contractions were coming quite fast now by trying to think of what could possibly have put that look on her husband's face.

Suddenly the answer occurred to her in a single blinding instant of clarity just as another contraction hit, at least the fifth or sixth since her water had broken. Aaron must have lost a child during his former wife's last pregnancy and from the way he treated her girls like they were his from the first the baby he had lost had likely been female, his only little girl. No wonder Aaron had been so ecstatic when the doctor had told them that he was having two girls and why he had bonded so quickly with her daughters. Emily was sure she was right, but now was not the time to bring it up, but she would later if Aaron didn't do it first. Suddenly another contraction hit and Emily tried her best to silently bear the pain so that Aaron could concentrate in driving and not worry about her.

"We're almost there," Hotch said and Emily noticed the strain in his voice.

She silently cursed how observant he was as she had been hoping to keep her pain from him. Fat chance, Emily thought sourly.

"Here we are at last," Hotch said, as he pulled up to the emergency entrance, where a nurse was already waiting as Lisa had called ahead on Hotch's instructions.

Hotch helped his wife out of the car and the nurse silently wheeled the wheelchair close to Emily and helped her into it just as another contraction hit.

"My they really are coming fast, aren't they?" the nurse commented, as she wheeled Emily towards the emergency room doors.

"Second pregnancy and I had a c-section then to," Emily said through gritted teeth as yet another contraction hit, "though I never actually went into labor, but these four had other ideas."

"Oh, how many did you have last time?" the nurse asked trying to distract her patient from her contractions.

"Three, identical triplet girls," Emily answered.

"Oh, that's extremely rare," the nurse said.

"So I was told," Emily said.

"So how old are they?" asked the nurse.

"Six," Emily answered.

The nurse didn't reply but she knew that it must've been her former husband or maybe she had just gotten pregnant from a lover as it wasn't exactly a very rare occurrence in today's society.

"Here we are, Dr. Stone is waiting to take you'll meet me in for a c-section," the nurse said, finally arriving on the proper floor.

"Good because I can feel one of the babies heads crowning, so I believe that one wants to be born naturally."

The nurse got Emily onto a gurney that was waiting and then checked her pelvis area and found that the patient was indeed right and one of the baby's head was crowning.

"Breathe deeply and push when I tell you to," the nurse instructed calmly. "You're dilated enough, and this must've been happening for at least several hours before your water broke."

Emily did as the nurse instructed while the nurse checked on the baby.

"Now one or two more pushes and you shall have one of your children," the nurse said.

Another contraction hit and Emily breathed deeply trying her best to not whimper with the pain and as soon as the contraction passed she pushed down again and the nurse who was waiting at the end of the gurney was there as one of her daughters slid out of the birth canal as slick as you pleased

"You have a beautiful little girl," the nurse said, as soon as she had turned the infant girl upside down and hit her on the back to expel any mucus that was stuck in her throat so that she could breathe properly and also scream as if the whole world was coming to end.

"Your daughter has a very healthy set of lungs," one of the other nurses commented coming forward.

"Wheel her to the operating room, Mrs. Hotchner was supposed to have a c-section," the original nurse instructed. "Her doctor is waiting on her there."

The other nurse nodded and took charge of Emily as the original one took her daughter weighed her, cleaned her up of all the blood and other bodily fluids, checked her reflexes and other things and then took her to the nursery.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"You have four beautiful children, Mr. Hotchner," the nurse told Hotch who was pacing the waiting room.

"They're healthy?" Hotch asked trying not to show how nervous he was at the answer.

"Oh, yeah," said the nurse, "They are doing just fine and all of them have good sets of lungs on them, since they can all scream loud enough to wake the dead. One of them insisted on being born right there in the hallway and I didn't even have time to go get the doctor, as your daughter's head was already crowning. She definitely wanted out of her mother's womb."

Hotch grinned at that and thought that his daughter sounded is if she was going to be just like her mother, who had absolutely no patience for certain things, like surprises. Emily had insisted on knowing what sexes the babies were from the first and while he had been curious as well it hadn't really mattered at him, although he had been hoping for at least one daughter and had gotten two, which made him extremely happy, as well as the two more sons to add to the 10 he already had. Next time his mate got pregnant he was hoping for all daughters, since he now had 12 sons and only 5 daughters, but he knew that wouldn't be for at least two years so he would have to be patient.

"The rest of them were delivered by c-section and it was a good thing since none of them were facing in the proper direction, except for obviously the first."

"How's Emily doing?" asked Hotch next relaxing a little now that he knew all his pups were healthy.

"Your wife is just fine, sleeping off the anesthesia that her anesthesiologist gave her for the operation. She'll need to stay here for at least a few days to recover from the surgery."

"Oh, she's not going to like that one bit," Hotch said with a grin. "I won't be at all surprised if she's demanding to get out of here as soon as she wakes up as she doesn't do very well being inactive or confined."

"Well, we'll just have to convince her that she needs time to rest and recover as having a c-section done is still considered major surgery even if it's a very common practice with anything more than twins," the nurse said having dealt with that type of behavior before, as some people were just used to being constantly busy and didn't have to patience for inactivity and apparently Emily Hotchner was the same way.

"Oh, trust me, I know as my first set of quadruplets were born by c-section," Hotch told her. "As was one of a set of twins as the second one wasn't facing the proper direction."

"So you were married before?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, Haley was killed in a driveby shooting several years ago," Hotch answered honestly. "I'm glad that my two newest sons had already been born or they would have died in her womb, although they were only about a year months old when their mother was killed, so they won't even remember her."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse said sympathetically

"Thank you," Hotch said not bothering to tell her that he and Haley had been drifting apart, which wasn't all that surprising considering it was an arranged marriage and 90% of the time they just didn't work out. "It was nearly 4 years ago now."

"Why don't you go up to the nursery to see your children, your wife won't be awake for at least an hour."

"Alright," Hotch said calmly and the nurse marveled at that for most new fathers were usually nervous and anxious, then again he had been through it at least twice before, so that had something to do with it she knew. Once the new father had known that his wife and children were okay he had immediately lost his nervous air.

"Your wife is in room 425," the nurse told Hotch who nodded.

"Thank you, nurse...

"Snyder," the nurse said.

"Thank you, Nurse Snyder," Hotch told the older woman politely.

"You're welcome," Nurse Snyder said with a small smile, thinking Aaron Hotchner was an incredibly handsome man.

Hotch nodded and strode confidently past her quickly heading directly for the elevator and Nurse Snyder took that to mean he knew his way to the nursery without having to be told, which meant that it was likely his children had been born here.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Hotch asked Emily, as he ran a hand through her sweat soaked hair, gently. His mate's dark brown hair was like silk, as soft as could be, even if right now it was also very wet from her sweat.

"A little woozy, likely from anesthesia, but other then that I'm fine," Emily said her voice tired, really loving the way that her husband was carding his fingers through her hair, as it calmed her immensely, but also made her feel incredibly sleepy. "I don't even feel very sore from where they cut into my womb in order to remove our babies and I'm sure they gave me something so I wouldn't be. So how our children? Are they alright?"

"They are just fine and I've been up to the nursery to see them and all four of them are absolutely as cute as can be," Hotch informed his wife with a wide grin. "Apparently our oldest daughter couldn't wait to be born, according to the nurse I talked with since her head was already crowning when the nurse got you upstairs for surgery."

"Believe me, I know it, as it really didn't take very many pushes to get her out at all," Emily said. "Just three or four pushes was all it took as she was definitely ready to enter the world."

"Impatient just like her mother," Hotch said with a grin.

"I am not impatient," Emily protested offended.

"About most things you're not," Hotch admitted. "You are only impatient about certain things, like surprises."

"Well, what can I say, except my mother almost never remembered my birthday, so is it any wonder I don't like surprises now?" asked Emily causally. "Half the time I don't remember my birthday either, since I never had a birthday party when I was growing up."

Hotch nearly shook with rage at the casual way Emily's spoke, but managed to contain his anger at his wife's mother, who had treated her daughter so callously. Hotch rarely cursed even in his head, but he did so now and swore he would make his mate forget all about her mother completely.

His own parents hadn't been very good ones either, and at least Emily had never been physically abused, just neglected like Spencer had been by his own father, but still it made him furious that her own mother hadn't cared about her daughter, although he was glad that Elizabeth Prentiss hadn't had an abortion or he and Emily never would have met since she would have died before she had even been born. Still the way that she'd been left to herself with hardly any friends, considering that she moved around so much thanks to her mother's job made him as mad as he'd been in a very long time so he tried not to think about it too much.

Hotch remembered how Elisabeth Prentiss hadn't been pleased, that her daughter was pregnant again or that she had gotten married without her at least being present and Hotch remembered being pleased that Emily's mother had not been invited to his and Emily's wedding afterwards, because it was apparent that all she cared about was her job and not her only child. Also no matter how displeased Ambassador Prentiss had been at their marriage she really couldn't do anything about it, considering Emily was a grown, mature woman, not a naive girl of 17 or 18.

Hotch wasn't sure if Emily's mother just didn't want to see her daughter happy or she was just so busy and didn't have time to worry about her, but either way if he never came in contact with her again it would be too soon, because despite the fact that he could usually keep his mouth shut when he was displeased with someone he wasn't sure that he could do that in this case, as that woman had hurt his mate, emotionally at least, her own mother no less, but then he felt the say way about Spencer and his father so he hoped he never met William Reid either, as he very likely wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut and also at the very least break the senior Reid's nose for the callous way he had treated his own pups.

"So are you up to some visitors? The team is in the waiting room to see you, as are Gage and Quinn. I had to call Rossi to tell him I wouldn't be in today and the reason for it and the team insisted on coming to visit once they heard, although personally, I think they just wanted to avoid doing the paperwork, Morgan in particular," Hotch said with a chuckle.

Emily laughed at that, as Morgan was notorious for wanting to avoid doing the paperwork and he often tried to push his off on Reid who could get it done much faster then anybody else since he did read 20,000 words a minute and sometimes Reid had even agreed to do some of it for him, though that hadn't been the case recently since he now had a life outside of his job thanks to Gage, while Morgan really didn't and so he now had to do his own paperwork, which didn't please him, but he should've been doing it himself anyway and not trying to get Reid to, no matter how fast he read.

"That's probably part of it," Emily said, "but I also know that they all genuinely happy for us and want to see our children for themselves."

"And also check on you make sure you're alright," Hotch said and Emily nodded.

"Yes, that too," Emily agreed. "Why don't you send JJ and Penny in first."

"Alright," Hotch agreed giving his wife a kiss before striding out of the room to go get JJ and Garcia.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"So Quinn and PG eloped," Emily said. "It's hard to believe, because I know that Penny wanted a big wedding. I can't believe Strauss's pettiness. On second thought, yes, I can."

It was several months later, and Emily and Hotch's newborns were now four months old as hard as that was to believe as the time had just sped by.

"That's Strauss for you, pettiness or vindictiveness should be her middle name and unfortunately, Strauss wasn't about to allow a second wedding to go off right under her nose, so they had no choice, but to elope instead of having all their family and friends present. Strauss has been burying the whole team in busywork on purpose, and has also been denying us any personal days off and while we could take it to the bigwigs and probably get what we want, the two of them just finally decided that it was too much trouble."

"We do have the weekends as even Strauss can't make us work then, not unless we're already on a case, which I admit we've had a lot of lately, but still she could have done it a month from now."

"Well, there are no guarantees that we would be free or that, my siblings could get away from their jobs particularly Rachel, since she's already taken off for several days once very recently and also Parker. Unfortunately, we all have busy lives and even if Strauss wasn't burying us in busywork there's no guarantees that everybody that they wanted there could be. If Garcia wasn't heavily pregnant and wanted to have the ceremony before her pups are born she and Quinn could've waited for a few months and probably would have, but that's just not possible, if they want their pups to be legitimate. Besides, they still have so many other little details to take care of, like fixing up the babies room, finding a nanny and thousand other details, so I can't really blame them."

"I suppose so," Emily admitted, "although I know PG was disappointed that she couldn't have the wedding she wanted, but she's still happy that she and Quinn finally tied the knot."

"Well, once things calm down in a few months time they can still get married in a big ceremony if they want to, or they might decide not to, but either way they are legally married now even if we weren't there to see it."

"We weren't there to see Spencer and Gage get married either, but in their case I don't blame them since I never imagined that Spencer would want to go through a big formal ceremony, since he hates having a lot of people staring at him, especially strangers. I know when it's his job he doesn't have a problem with it, but his personal life is different."

"Well, it doesn't really matter one way or the other, just so long as they're happy and that should be all that matters," Hotch said.

"Aaron, there's something I need to tell you," Emily said after you have been quiet for awhile with nothing more than the sound of their breathing in the quiet of the room.

"What's that?" Hotch asked suddenly concerned.

"I'm pregnant again," Emily announced hesitantly.

"You are?" asked Hotch in joyous astonishment. "You're sure? It's only been four months since the birth of the quads, after all."

"I'm sure," Emily told him, "and believe me, I was just as astonished as you are. I took one of those pregnancy tests as I've been throwing up at odd times of the day and it came back positive so I figure I'm about a month along. I also noticed that I haven't had my period in at least that long, which I admit could be due to stress, if it wasn't for the other symptoms."

"Either you forgot to take one of your pills that prevent pregnancy which is very possible, considering how distracted we've been for the last few months, or they just didn't work, because I'm a Shifter."

"I could have easily forgotten one with as hectic as our lives have been lately," Emily admitted, "because unfortunately, I don't have Reid's perfect memory and we both have had a lot of things on our minds recently."

"This is great news, but I'm worried, because it's so soon after the birth of the quads," said Hotch.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Emily promised him. "I'm in excellent health, which likely means that this pregnancy probably won't be too hard on me as we both know that the shape your body is in and how healthy you are has a lot to do with how easy birth is on you. Women get pregnant right after giving birth a few months ago all the time, so it's nothing to worry about, although I admit it usually happens when a woman is breastfeeding and I'm not, since I knew that I wanted to go back to work as soon as possible."

"I doubt very much that those women just had quads or any other multiple," Hotch said still sounding worried.

"Don't worry so much," Emily told him, "there's no way I'm ever going to leave you and I know that's what you're worried about."

"Still, we should get a doctors appointment as soon as possible not only to confirm the pregnancy, but to ask the doctor certain questions," Hotch said.

"I don't have any problem with that as I want to make sure that my babies are healthy and I'm sure I'm carrying at least three or four considering that I started throwing at just two weeks."

"And I haven't noticed before now?" Hotch asked.

"Well, it's mostly been at work," Emily explained, "and also I really haven't thrown up that much as it's mostly been really bad queasiness. I've been eating a lot of saltine crackers, and that's calmed my stomach down when I do get queasy. I even keep some in my purse just in case."

"It's not that I'm not happy about this, is just that I'm worried about your health," Hotch explained.

"I know," Emily promised him, "and I did tell you I didn't want to get pregnant more than every two or three years and I certainly didn't expect to get pregnant again this soon not that I'm not happy about it, but I do want as many children as I'm capable of bearing safely and even if we didn't expect more bundles of joy just four months after our sons and daughters birth that doesn't mean that we can't be happy about it."

"I'll be less worried about it once the doctor gives you a clean bill of health," Hotch said, "but I can't help, but be concerned about it until then. I cannot lose you, I won't lose you. Now if we were old and gray it would be one thing as that would just be the natural order of things, but we are both young and I want you around for many decades to come."

"I promise you it will be okay," Emily soothed, knowing that Aaron's fear of losing her was justified, because women still died in childbirth every day, although there was usually something else wrong when that happened. "I'll get a doctor's appointment as soon as possible."

"If the doctor says that this is a high risk pregnancy, then this will be the last children we are going to have as there is no way I will risk your life. Sure I'd like to have more pups after this, but not at the risk of your life," Hotch said.

Emily knew that the only way that her husband's fears would be calmed was to go to the doctor and get his opinion and only then would Aaron calm down. Emily couldn't really blame Aaron for his panic considering he had already lost his first wife, even if that marriage had been arranged and the circumstances had been totally different. She also knew that if she were to die in childbirth, that it would destroy Aaron Hotchner especially since they had only been together for such a short amount of time and she definitely didn't want that to happen.

"Alright," Emily immediately agreed. "Believe me, I don't want to die anymore than you want me to. I'm hoping though that I'll be on to get pregnant at least once or twice more after this, but we'll see. If the doctor said it would be too dangerous for me to get pregnant again I'll have my tubes tied immediately in order to prevent it, however, I'm young and healthy and I really don't foresee any problems, although I realize that you never know."

Both Hotch and the wolf were satisfied with their mate's response and so both calmed down and Hotch started stroking Emily's pregnant belly knowing now that his wife would soon blossom with yet more pups for both of them to love even if it wasn't obvious yet, but then she was only a month along so that wasn't really surprising.

"I'm hoping we have all girls this time since we have so many fine sons," Hotch said.

"Yeah, me too," Emily agreed. "We already have 12 sons, but only 5 daughters. We won't know for months though so we might as well not talk about it."

"I love you so much Emily Prentiss Hotchner and I'm happy about these pups even though it's so soon after the last time," Hotch told his wife tenderly.

"Well, I'm just going to have to not forget my pregnancy pills next time," Emily joked.

"There's no guarantees you did forget you know, it's quite possible that my sperm just circumvented those pills as we have made love quite a lot and they are not 100% foolproof for somebody who has a lot of sex, especially not when the woman's lover is a Shifter or she is a Shifter herself."

Emily knew this was true, but all she did was snuggle into her husband's arms contently.

"I love you too, Aaron," Emily told him kissing he husband on the lips. "We need to get some sleep though since we have to work in the morning."

Hotch pulled Emily closer to him closing his eyes while breathing in his wife's scent content knowledge that she was safe for the moment and that soon, in just a few months more pups would join their family.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Congratulations you are pregnant!" Dr. Stein announced.

Both Emily and Hotch smiled happy at news, but then Hotch asked, "I have a few questions if you don't mind Dr. Stein.

"Of course, Agent Hotchner," Dr. Stein said looking at the tall handsome man.

"Well, my wife just gave birth a few months ago and I'm worried about her being pregnant again this soon. Our quads are only four months old and we believe that Emily is only about a month along. I just want to know if you believe that this could be a high-risk pregnancy or if you've believe she'll be okay, as she did just give birth a few months ago after all."

"I'm assuming she had a c-section?" Dr. Stein asked and both Hotch and Emily nodded in confirmation.

"Although our oldest daughter insisted on being born naturally and we barely got to the hospital before she arrived. She was apparently very eager to meet her papa and her mama because the nurse didn't even have time to go get the doctor since our daughter's head was already crowning," Emily said smiling as she remembered. "It really didn't take more than three or four pushes in order for her to be born."

"Well, your daughter was indeed eager to meet you," Dr. Stein said smiling, "but as to your question Agent Hotchner, your wife is in excellent health, which believe me, has a lot to do with childbirth and also excellent physical shape which has even more to do with it. She is also young, and because of all these factors, I firmly believe that she will be just fine, although I recommend after this that the two of you don't have anymore at least for a year or two."

"We didn't really intend to get her pregnant so soon," Hotch responded relaxing a little, "but you see doctor I'm a Shifter and sometimes our sperm is able to circumvent every precaution. The only sure way to prevent a female Shifter from getting pregnant or in this case a Normal who's the wife of a Shifter is to either use a condom every single time, or for a woman to have her tubes tied or a man to have a vasectomy. I'm sure you're aware that Shifters tend to be extremely fertile as a general rule, although some more and some less of course."

"I see," Doctor Stein said in understanding. "So I'm assuming you don't want to have to take the route of having a vasectomy or for you Mrs. Hotchner to have your tubes tied."

"No, because Aaron and I would like to have more, after this," Emily said shaking her head. "but if I have a hard time giving birth, even though I'm going to have a c-section just like I did this last time or any other complications we both agreed that one of us will undergo an operation in order to prevent me from having anymore."

"I'm sure you know that Shifters have a one and only True Mate," Hotch said and Dr. Stein nodded. "Well, I found mine and there's no way I'm going to let her die on me, especially for such a preventable reason and as much as I would like to have more pups I'm not going to risk Emily's life in order to accomplish that goal."

"Very admirable," Dr. Stein said.

"As it is we're both in very dangerous professions," Emily said, "as I work with him in the BAU, and we don't want to add anymore risk than we already have in our lives thanks to the line of work that both of us chose to go into."

"We agreed she stays out of the field when she's heavily pregnant and helps out from behind the scenes," Hotch said.

"Well, you were right that you're about a month along possibly five weeks, but no more than that," Dr. Stein said changing the subject back to the original one.

"So these pups will be born around November or December then," Hotch said doing some quick calculations in his head.

"Yes, sometime in late November or early December I'd say," Dr. Stein agreed. "I can schedule you for another appointment at about the 12 week mark, so we can tell the sex and also possibly how many you are carrying."

"Yes, we are aware since I've been through it twice before," Emily said, "and that would be fine so long as I can make it, since I still want to work with the team until the proverbial last minute as I'm not one of those people that does well staying at home."

"No, you definitely not one of those soccer mom's," Hotch said smiling.

"No, definitely not," Emily said making a face at that thought. "I'd go insane if I was one of those people."

"So what are you hoping for girls or boys or both?" Ask Dr. Stein like this couple immensely as they were very entertaining."

"Well, we already have 12 sons, but only five daughters so we're hoping for all girls this time," Hotch said smiling enjoying Dr. Stein's astonishment.

"You mean you already have 17 children and you want more?" asked Dr. Stein in genuine astonishment.

"I was married before to another Shifter by the name of Haley and she was killed just a few years ago in a driveby shooting," Hotch said with a smile. "She and I had ten fine sons, before that happened though."

"As for me, I had this one night stand a few years back and the condom the man in question was using broke which resulted in my daughters," Emily said.

"Shifter families tend to be large anyway as I have nine brothers and sisters."

"I know, but I've rarely heard of one that's as large as yours," Dr. Stein said.

"Believe me, it happens more often than you can imagine as I have encountered quite a few in my line of work," Hotch said. "It won't matter to either Emily or me if we end up having 30 children."

"Or more," Emily said smiling. "I don't see a problem with having such a large family, just so long as there's enough money to take care of them properly. I for one am an only child and often wished for a sister or even a brother to hang out with as that would have made my childhood less lonely."

"Well, to each his own I suppose," Dr. Stein said smiling really liking the couple, although he could not imagine taking care of so many children even with help, Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner apparently didn't have trouble with, so why should he?

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

One year later

"We finally did it!" Gage told Spencer excited.

It had been a very long process, but they were finally qualified to be foster parents. At first the person that interviewed them made it clear that he didn't think they were qualified because they were both men, but Spencer informed him that they couldn't be disqualified for that reason and gave him several examples. The man had sputtered finishing the interview before stomping out. The next interviewer had brought up the fact that Spencer was gone a lot for work and Gage had told the lady in question that he was ready to hire someone to help out when his mate was gone if needed. One person could take care of three or four children by themselves as single parents did it all the time.

Finally after several more interviews they had been told that they would hear back in 30 days. The thirty days had passed slowly because both Gage and Spencer wanted so much to be foster parents and Spencer at least could distract himself when he worked, as he was indeed gone for his job a lot, and as for Gage he had been busy looking for a place for the two of them until finally he had found a place with several room that could be turned into a library so they hadn't had to build a house like they had been planning on originally. The house was in Washington no more than a 45 minutes drive from Quantico and had 20 bedrooms, which was larger than they had been planning on buying, but some of those room were going to be turned into a library and walls were going to be knocked down in order to accomplish this. Now all the construction work was complete and they had knocked down several walls to six large rooms had been tuned into a large library that could hold thousands of books.

Also all the bedrooms had been redone, painted and new furniture purchased. Gage and Spencer had decided on bunk beds since they hoped to have lots of foster children in their home at one time and they had room for quite a few.

"Yes we finally did it," Spencer said raising a glass of wine and clinking his with Gage.

"It's been a long hard year, but finally we're ready to foster quite a few children at one time," Gage said.

"Or look after our nieces and nephews if we need to," Spencer added, with a smile feeling extremely happy.

Spencer now considered Aaron's and Emily's children his nieces and nephews as well as Garcia's and Quinn as they'd had quintuplets a few months ago and had Emily and Aaron had another four.

"Yes, we have plenty of room for all of them," Gage said with a grin, "although that won't be true forever considering I know that both Quinn and Aaron are planning on having more."

"I doubt very much we'll be looking after all of them at one time," Spencer said with a grin of his own having never been so happy in his life, which he knew was due to his damn father and his crappy childhood.

"True enough," Gage admitted. "You know, I was talking to Kent the other day and he was considering moving into this area."

"Oh? Why?" asked Spencer surprise.

"He says that traveling around the world isn't as much fun without me and so he's considering coming back here and maybe helping us out with our fostering a few pups idea. He would be a good chaperone if we want sometime to ourselves or are busy doing something else."

"That's really nice of him," Spencer said appreciatively.

"Personally, I just think that Kent misses me and probably the rest of his family to and also wants to spend sometime with his nieces and nephews," Gage said.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Spencer said

"No, there is not," Gage agreed. "Traveling around the world was okay for a few years, but it does get rather tedious, unless you have someone to share it with and I'm not just talking about a close relative like a brother or sister, but someone special."

"Well, I'm certainly glad that you came to Aaron and Emily's wedding," Spencer said, "or we never would have met."

"Even if you tried to deny the connection that is between us," Gage teased him causing Spencer to blush.

"You can thank my damn father for that and my upbringing," Spencer said finally kissing Gage on the cheek. "If he had been even a half decent one I never would have struggled with my sexuality like I did."

"Believe me, I do know and I've thought about going up to Las Vegas locating him and beating him to a pulp," Gage said.

"It's not worth it," Spencer told Gage gently. "I don't believe my father realizes that he lost something precious when he abandoned his family all those years ago and that was his children's love, which was a concept that I didn't understand for a long time not in my heart at least. Now though being around Aaron and Emily's children and also Garcia's and Quinn's, has made me understand that concept a little better."

"Well, hopefully, now that we have finally gone through the foster care process, done the training and been qualified, we'll get some children placed in our home soon," Gage said. "I've always wanted a family, not just my brothers and sisters, but pups, even if those pups are adopted."

"So do you care if we get Shifters, or Normals?" asked Spencer.

"Not really, as I've always loved children which is really surprising considering my upbringing, but it does seem to be an inbuilt Shifter trait," Gage said. "I'm not saying I wouldn't like to be the foster parents of some Shifters pups, preferably wolf ones like we are so we can explain what it means to be a wolf Shifter, but I doubt very much that we'll get Shifters to foster and if we do they might not be wolf Shifters."

"Well, we could have requested that we get Shifters children if at all possible," Spencer pointed out.

"Yes, we could have," Gage said, "but as I said it doesn't really matter to me either way. We both know there are thousands of children in the foster care system whose parents can't support them for one reason or another or they died for some reason, but only about 20% are Shifters of one type or another."

"Yes, they're are far fewer Shifters in the system than Normals because their parents usually love them and can support them. However, there are some Shifter parents that are are neglectful just like my own father was, but that type of abuse is harder to pin down then physical, so they're rarely put into the foster care system. As for myself I'm glad that didn't happen since I know my brothers and sisters and I would have likely been separated as there's not many families that are prepared to take on six extra children, not even Shifter ones."

"Well, we're prepared to take on 30 children if necessary," Gage said. "I know we only put one bunkbed in each room, but they are certainly big enough for another bunkbed, if necessary."

"I doubt very much that we'll ever have that many children at one time as most States will allow no more than a certain amount of children per home," Spencer said, "which varies from State to State and it is different for Shifters and Normals. In most States they allow no more than 10 children per home including a parents own, but in a Shifters case it's been moved up to 20 just so long as they have the money to support them and the room to house them. The government did this because they know that some Shifter families tend to be large and they do try their best to keep siblings together if at all possible, or at least close by with other families."

"Yes, I know 10 to 12 is about average, but that doesn't mean they aren't families out there that are larger," said Gage.

"I only have five siblings, which is rather small for a Shifter family as you are aware, but then most Shifter families don't have a sick member like my mother as you know."

"Well, I only have nine brothers and sisters," Gage said, "but as you know that's about average. I do believe that the only reason we are so far apart in age, is because my dad was always working, on purpose I'm sure, as his and my mother's marriage was arranged and definitely not a love match like you and I or Aaron and Emily or Penelope and Quinn. As much as I hate to think about it I'm sure my dad had several lovers over the years and might even have had a mistress before he died. That happens a lot even with Shifters unless it's a True Mate Bond like we have, especially if the marriage is arranged by two Shifters family."

"I know, I know," Spencer said softly. "I know my parents marriage wasn't arranged, but I won't be surprised to discover if my dad had a mistress or at least a lover or two over the years while he was married to my mother and definitely after they divorced, since he's still young and healthy by Shifter standards even if he's in his 50s, which is considered middle age for Normals, but not for Shifters."

"In any case, I don't particularly care if they're black or white or Asian, or any other ethnicity, or whether they're Normals or Shifters," Gage said. "We'll both still love them no matter what."

"Yes, we will," Spencer agreed wholeheartedly. "Besides, if we had specified what kind of child we wanted it would've been much longer before one was placed in our home, but now since we didn't it'll probably only be a matter of a few days."

"We can hope," Gage said. "Well, there's no point of worrying about it right now as it might be six months before we get a child or two, so we might as well be fucking each other senseless don't you think? Especially since you're gone so much the time for work?"

Spencer laughed, but took Gage's hand in his of own and gave it a squeeze. Spencer had never felt so happy or carefree in his entire life, so he thanked his new brother-in-law Aaron for setting him straight as his natural inclination had been to run and never look back. Now though he realized that never would have worked for very long and he just would've made himself as well is Gage miserable, so he was glad he had given into Hotch's request to get to know Gage had been the best decision of his life.

"Yes, we might as well," Spencer agreed leading Gage upstairs the other man not resisting at all, but following along like a little lost puppy.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

Five years later

"Well, this is a rather unusual situation," Spencer observed as he looked at the 15 children of varying ages all of whom were siblings who ranged anywhere from 2 to 12. This situation wasn't precisely unique, but it was unusual, because their mother had died in childbirth just recently and in fact the latest batch of multiples their brothers and sisters were still in the hospital, and would be for awhile yet, because they had been born very preemie and Gage and Spencer had already put in a request to get them as well. Their mother had been quite old as she had been nearly 50 and sometimes complications popped up with a Shifter that had that many children so close together and she hadn't started having them until she was in her late thirties, about a year apart sometimes two and most of them from different men as the oldest fours father had left when they were just five years old, but in this case it was the father who was the Normal and the mother who was the Shifter, a wolf Shifter to be precise which wasn't uncommon as they were the most prolific of all the species, at least here in America. The man who was the oldest children's father hadn't been interested in taking any of his children and no other relatives could be located or were interested in taking all 20 children, including the four that were in the neonatal unit at the Children's National Medical Center. After her husband had left her, their mother, Amanda Swann, had apparently slept with various man over the last few years that had resulted in 20 children including one that was in ICU in coma, because Amanda's last man, as she'd had at least half a dozen relationships over the years, had caused the mother to go into labor early, because he had been a chronic abuser and had been beating Amanda ever since the two of them had gotten together. This last time though had caused her to go into labor at just six and a half months and he had also put one of her sons in a coma and caused the mother to die from her wounds, although the doctors had managed to save the children, even if they were very preemie. Unfortunately, all these children were used to violence and it was up to him and Gage to show them, especially the older ones that there was a better way. The three social workers that had brought all of them to him and Gage had said that they were the only ones in the Washington area that had the room, and also the only one that didn't have any children in their home at present, as they had all been moved elsewhere, to yet another home. Both Gage and Spencer knew without it being spoken that the social workers were all trying their best to keep all the children together, even though there were so many of them. When there were so many children that were at least half siblings it was very difficult to keep all of them together and most of the time that didn't happen, but in this case the children had been lucky and landed with two men who would understand what they were going through who were also Shifters just like they were.

"Now there is the understatement of the decade," one of the 12 year old boy said sarcastically, then shrunk back in fear is if he knew he was going to be beaten for his sarcasm and for speaking when not spoken to.

"You are welcome here as Gage and I love children and we have plenty of room," Spencer told all of them. "While you're here you will be treated like our own pups, since it is apparent that Gage and I can't have any of our own."

"They'll always be plenty to eat and you shall never be stinted and we will buy you new clothes and I do mean new and not second hand," Gage said taking over for his part of the speech. "You will never be beaten for anything, although they're are rules to follow and you shall be punished for breaking them and they will include things like extra chores, helping out at the youth center or the homeless shelter. The severity of the offense will determine how long you must do this."

"All homework will be done and turned in on time at school and it will be checked that you have done it. When I'm home I will help you with anything and all you have to do is ask, however, I will not do your homework for you or give you the answers. We expect you to behave yourselves in school and cause no trouble that will get you sent to the principal's office, unless you are protecting yourself or your siblings from the bullies. If we get a call saying that one of you is in trouble we'll want to know the reason for it and it had better be good if you don't want to be punished."

"What no hitting?" asked a five year old girl looking hopeful.

"No, none of you will be hit or spanked, or beaten because that just breeds resentment and doesn't teach you how to be better," Gage answered. "All children need love, stability and discipline, not to be beaten into submission, as that leads to creating criminals of one type or another or creates a vicious cycle. However, you will be punished if you disobey the rules just not in the way that you are likely used to."

"We also making arrangements to pay your brother's medical bills and to bring your infant siblings home when they can leave the neonatal unit. Both Gage and I are sincerely hoping that your brother will be okay even if the prognosis...well...it isn't good," Spencer said.

"Can we go see our brother at the hospital?" asked the same older boy who had been so sarcastic a few minutes ago.

"Of course, since he's been moved out of ICU since he's not going to die, but he might not ever come out of his coma," Gage answered.

"The sooner your brother comes out of his coma the more likely he'll not have any brain damage, as it's always very possible that he could be a vegetable for the rest of his life," Spencer told the children bluntly.

"I hope Alan remains in jail for the rest of his life," one girl spat. "Its nothing more than he deserves for what he did to my twin brother."

"Yes, I have to agree," said a boy who looked similar enough in appearance as well as age to the girl that they were probably fraternal along with the boy that was in a coma in the hospital. Neither one of them looked more than eight or nine a most.

"We all must be thankful that you're four infant siblings survived despite being born two and a half months early," Gage said. "Be grateful that this isn't even 10 years ago as medical technology has improved a great deal in the last decade, and it's very unlikely that all of them would have survived if they had been born that long ago, despite how hardy shifter pups tend to be."

"Well, at least we'll all being kept together," one boy said looking up at the tall handsome men, "Just like we all hoped."

"All right then, you all know the rules and Gage will be here nearly all the time while I will not, since I have a job with the FBI the behavioral analyst unit and we travel a lot," Spencer said. "You know what is expected of you. We'll tell you the rest of the rules tomorrow, but now I think it's time for dinner and bed for the younger ones."

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Wow! Is this room really mine?" asked a small five year old girl, looking around her in wonder as it was decorated in neutral colors that would be appropriate for either a girl or a boy.

"Yours and your sister's yes, as you all will have to share," Gage said, "but as you can see they're plenty big enough to do that."

"I don't mind," said another five-year-old girl who looked enough like the first one that they had to be twins, although he couldn't tell if they were fraternal or identical.

"They're are clothes in the dressers, although they might be a little big for you. We'll go clothes shopping, probably tomorrow," Gage said.

"We'll be back to tuck you into bed and unless you need help changing into your night things," Spencer added remembering that he or his siblings hadn't needed help at that age, but then every child was different.

"No, neither one of us needs help," the girl answered.

"Alright then, we'll be back in 20 minutes," Gage said and left the 2 5-year-olds to get dressed for bed.

"All of you can choose the room, except for your two year-old siblings," said Spencer, "As they will be in the room that is closest to the master so that we can check on them in the middle of the night."

"This is a really nice house," one girl committing looking around.

"Thank you, there's also library one level up, although none of you are to go in there without adult supervision as there are many valuable books. However, we do have a children's section with books appropriate to all your ages."

"Oh, a library," one of the older boys said looking envious. "I love to read."

"Yes, he loves to read just about anything," teased a girl about the same age goodnaturedly.

"So did I and my brothers at his age and in fact I started reading when we were two," Spencer said smiling. "I'll give you a tour of the library, maybe tomorrow, depending if I have to go into work or not. You can pick out whatever books you like to read unless I consider it inappropriate but your age, is that fair?"

"More than fair," the boy said looking excited. He hadn't had a chance to do much reading in the last several months thanks to Alan who didn't believe in books and in fact had burned a lot of the ones they had owned before. It baffled the 10-year-old boy, as to how anybody could hate books so much that they burned them. All those precious stories gone up in smoke. It wasn't that the books were particularly valuable, because most of them had been bought from yardsales for pennies or bought at used bookstores also very cheaply, but still they had transported him to a world where he could escape his rather poor, dreary, mediocre existence. A world of fantastical creatures, such as unicorns, dragons, goblins and dwarves. A world where magic was real.

Gage and Spencer continued the tour and one by one the children chose rooms, except for the four that were closest to the master bedroom, as that was reserved for the infants and their two year olds siblings of which there were four of each.

Gage and Spencer showed all the children where the bathrooms were as they're were six of them, four on this level, one downstairs and one up where the library was. Gage and Spencer had designed it that way on purpose because they had known the second level would be the most heavily used since all the bedrooms were up there, so all the bathrooms on this level were full ones where the children could take showers or bathes, but the one downstairs and up where the library was were only half ones meant to pee and wash your hands and nothing more. Actually technically there were only three bathrooms as one of them was part of the master suite, and didn't really count since the children weren't allowed to use that one.

"But I'm afraid of heights," one girl said her voice fearful gazing up at the top bunk of the bunk bed in the room she had chosen. Her sister had insisted on taking the bottom bunk.

Gage and Spencer looked at each other knowing this was a very common fear and they'd had children in the past who have also been afraid heights. However, it never been a problem before, because the house had never been full and so they had accommodated those pups fears.

"I'll tell you what, Gage and I will buy two ordinary beds, tomorrow if you'll sleep in this one tonight," Spencer offered. "We've never had a full house before, so it's never been a problem if some of the children were afraid of heights."

"You know why can't she use one of the guest rooms for tonight," Gage suggested, "or just until we have time to buy two twin beds."

"All right," Spencer said decidedly. "I'll take you to the guestroom for tonight anyway and we'll see about getting two twin beds tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you," the little girl said shyly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Spencer told her kissing her forehead. "Go finish getting dressed for bed and I'll take you upstairs as that's where the guestrooms are located."

The little girl did as ordered and then followed Spencer upstairs and was shown a beautiful room.

"Will you be okay I'm here all by yourself?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, it's only for one night," the girl said. "I don't mind heights so long as I have solid ground beneath my feet, but that bunkbed, well I was so afraid I would roll off in the middle of the night."

"It's okay, a lot of people feel that way as yours is a very common phobia," Spencer told the little girl kissing her forehead and then turning down the bed for her. "Climb in I'll tuck you in."

The little girl climbed into the nice double bed and Spencer tucked her in kissing her on the forehead again. "I'll see you in the morning. Breakfast is at 7:30, but you're free to come down if you wake up."

The little girl nodded and closed her eyes feeling safe and warm in the nice big bed.

Spencer ran a hand through her hair tenderly for a moment and then left closing the door gently behind him.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Aaron," Emily said, as and her husband snuggled together on the couch watching a movie. The two of them had had 12 children together as she had been pregnant three times in the years they'd had been married, two of those pregnancies being really close together. Emily remembered Aaron had been amazed that they had produced quadruplets every single time, because he had figured that they'd have twins or triplets or even quintuplets at least once as it went against the law of averages to have four babies three times in row and yet it had happened, not that they weren't happy about that, just astonished.

The two of them had indeed gotten the girls they had wanted, but it had been the last pregnancy instead of the second. In fact the two of them had so many children now that they'd had to hire two extra nannies to look after them and it helped that the oldest ones were going to college now and so that relieved the pressure on the nannies a little bit. It would also help when Hotch's quadruplets sons from his first wife would also be going to to college in another year.

"Yes, sweetheart," Hotch said, as he looked away from the movie.

It was so rare that the two of them got time to themselves, what with their 25 children, not to mention that with their jobs they both stayed extremely busy. It was a very full life, but they loved every minute of it even if it was frustrating that they didn't get much private time. When they did they usually ended up making love, but occasionally they did go out to dinner, or to the movies or just watched a movie at home. Now and then their extended family including the five nannies who were as good as aunts to all of them, took all the children for the night and ordered them to go enjoy themselves. Emily and Hotch were grateful that all their rather extended family who cared enough about them to give them a night off occasionally and when they did they went out for a nice dinner and then dancing afterwards.

"I've been meaning to tell you for a few days now, but I'm pregnant again," Emily said.

"You are?" Hotch asked looking ecstatic.

"I am," Emily said with a smile. "I know the symptoms by now and I just had it confirmed a few days ago by taking a pregnancy test."

"This is great," Hotch said looking ecstatic.

"Yes it is, but I do believe that this should be the last time," Emily said, "As this will probably give us close to 30 children to handle even if the oldest two are in college. I turn 40, this year and I know I said I would get pregnant up until I was 45 but I never expected to have three sets of quadruplets."

"Yes, the 25 we have now even if the oldest two are in college are quite a lot to handle," Hotch admitted slowly.

"That's the understatement of the decade," Emily laughed. "I love children, you know that, but I think after this batch that's more than enough. I mean I'll be 40 this year as I said and you'll be 51 and we have enough children to keep us busy for the next 25 years as it is."

"All right, you're right," Hotch admitted. "This is a big house, but we are running out of space."

"I think we've done our duty and provided a lot of children to the world, so I believe that my biological imperative has been satisfied," Emily said with a smirk.

"I would say so after 15 children not counting this next batch," Hotch laughed. "It would've been satisfied with the birth of your daughters."

"Most normal women don't have 15 or more children," Emily said relaxing now, "well, not unless they're Shifters of course, but I'm not."

"What about the Duggars?" Hotch asked teasingly. "Remember that reality TV show 19 children and counting?"

"Yes, I see your point there're Normal families just as large as some Shifter ones, but it's still not very common for a woman to have so many children. I wouldn't like to be Michelle Duggar as she had all her children one at a time, except for two sets of twins, while I've only been pregnant five times in total if you count this one and had fifteen children so far," Emily said.

"Well, it's way too soon to tell if we're having twins or more, but we've had quadruplets every time, so it's possible that we'll have them again," Hotch said.

"I believe Reid would say that the odds of having quadruplets again are very high, but considering, I've had them every time except my first pregnancy and that the first time wasn't with you, so it doesn't really count in this instance," Emily said.

"Still you're right we do have quite a few children even if the oldest quadruplets and the twins after that don't require supervision anymore. Well, so long as we are only gone for a few hours and not all day."

"Yes, I know the five nannies are relieved that the oldest six can basically look after themselves and don't need much supervision as this relieves them of taking care of them. In fact I've been really proud at how responsible they are and how they help the five nannies look after their younger siblings," Emily said. "They are a big help."

"Yes, they really are turning into fine young men," Hotch said proudly. "I know Haley would've been proud of them for taking responsibility to help out when they can, well when they don't have baseball or soccer or basketball practice."

"Yes, our sons are very athletic," Emily said with a smile kissing her husband on the lips, "which is a talent that I know Reid wishes he had."

"I would think his brain would make up for him not being so talented in that area, which is something his father didn't appreciate. A lot of really intelligent people aren't athletic and his father should have just accepted it instead of resenting his son for it," Hotch said growling a little.

"Well, aren't you all protective," Emily teased him.

"You know I've always felt protective of Reid, even before he and Gage got together and thought of him as a son. It just makes me so mad that his father didn't appreciate what talents he did have. I mean he went to college at 13 for God sakes and he's one of the most intelligent people that this world has ever produced, well one that isn't all arrogant like a lot of genius are and his father chose to resent him, just because he wasn't turning into a little carbon copy of him instead of being proud of all he has accomplished. I mean he runs a foster home and right now they have 20 children in their care and he also still works with the BAU. I know he never would have done all he has in recent years if Gage wasn't there to encourage him or if he didn't have the support of the team or his siblings," Hotch said.

"Yes, you're right, he has accomplished a lot in his 31 years. Although those 20 children if Garrett ever wakes up in the hospital will prove a great challenge," Emily said.

"You think that he and Gage are going to adopt all of them, don't you?" Hotch asked knowing every single expression, tone of voice and bit of body language that Emily used.

"Well, you know that they've wanted to adopt a few children in the past, but that they weren't up for adoption just fostering, so I believe it's at least a strong possibility. If Spencer and Gage do adopt them then those children couldn't ask for better parents. Tell me you haven't thought the same thing."

"Well, yes, I have," Hotch admitted who had also noticed how close Gage and Spencer were to the 19 children they were fostering, "although I've never known anyone to adopt so many children before, but then again Shifter children that are in foster care are pretty rare at least compared to Normals and most Shifters women don't have so many children unless it's with one man. I'm not saying that they save themselves for marriage, just that they usually tell the man to use protection if they're not planning on marrying him. I'm not saying it doesn't happen occasionally that something goes wrong in the Shifter's head, or maybe she just loved children more then is normal for our kind, but didn't want to get married as that happens sometimes to, however, most Shifters are at least in a committed relationships before they agree to start a family. Some Shifters just want a few children to raise and so they get pregnant by a man they like, but not as many times as this Amanda Swann did."

"So you saying that this Amanda was an aberration," Emily said.

"Well, not necessarily, as Shifters are just like Normals in a lot of ways and some of them just don't have any sense of responsibility, just like a normal person, but still people like Amanda that have 20 children, without being at least in a steady relationship, well, they're few and far between and really that's not a bad thing."

"Well, she was married at least according to Spencer and the husband left her and their four kids," Emily said. "Perhaps, the husband leaving is what caused her to have so many children. I mean she was probably grieving and trying to find the right man to help raise her children and it's possible that she didn't mean to have all those pregnancies it just happened. For all we know she could've had 20 lovers over the years and it was only a few that didn't use a condom and we know from experience that those pills that prevent pregnancy don't work on a Shifter for very long at all."

"Yes, that's possible," Hotch said thinking about it. "It is as good explanation as any since we don't know the real story. For all we know her need to have children was particularly strong as all Shifters feel the need to procreate, and some are happy with just a few children, others want many. You know I've never known of anyone who adopted so many children and I'm not even sure is legal."

"Why would it be illegal if it's never been done before?" Emily asked logically. "Besides, so long as it can be proven that they will be taken care of and provided for the government has no reason to forbid it and I really can't think of any better parents then Gage and Spencer and their sex should have nothing to do with their ability to be good parents."

"Yes that's true and they want a family so badly, although I am sure they didn't expect to be getting 20 children from the same mother, but different fathers," Hotch said

"No, no one can expect that, and it's only 19 children unless 10 year Garrett ever comes out of his coma," Emily said.

"I sincerely hope that Alan Riggs goes to prison for a very long time, not only for what he did to young Garrett, but also what he did to the mother and probably lots of other women over the years. He's just lucky that those four infants in the hospital survived or he'd be up on murder charges for them as well as the ones for the mother," Hotch said.

"Yes and Amanda Swann probably would have survived if he hadn't beaten her and he's just lucky that none of the babies died, but as it is he's probably going to get 25 to life, because I'm sure the DAs going to push for first-degree murder," Emily said.

"The DA will be lucky to get second degree," Hotch said, "Because while the beating contributed to her condition it wasn't the whole answer, as you know as she died doing her c-section. The lawyers could argue that it was the doctors that made a mistake and not the beating that caused her death. We might know it was mainly the beating that caused her to die, but proving it is extremely difficult at best."

"Second degree, that's too good for him," Emily snorted. "Personally, I think he should be given the death penalty."

"And I happen to agree, because the death of any person is sad not to mention that young Garrett that's laying in the hospital in a coma, but while the DA will throw every charge he possibly can, he probably won't get more than 15 years, not unless Garrett dies, which I know you don't want to happen."

"No, of course not," Emily immediately agreed, "I'm actually hoping he'll wake up, but every day that passes makes that more unlikely and he's been in the hospital for months now. It's too bad that the DA can't charge him for making a 10 year old Garrett a vegetable. Garrett is only 10 years old Aaron, he's no older than some of our own children."

"Yes, it's heartbreaking but there's really nothing we can do sweetheart," Hotch said soothingly. "Believe me, I wish that man was being given the death penalty to, but we'll be lucky as I said if he gets 15 years."

"That's just not right," Emily snorted. "I mean he basically beats that woman to death, even if she doesn't die until the doctors are doing the c-section and yet we'll both be lucky if he gets 15 years, even when we both know that it was Alan Riggs that caused her death. Amanda's probably would have lived another 100 years if not for her live in boyfriend."

"I wish we could do something about it too, sweetheart, but we can't," Hotch said gently knowing very well that Emily identified with the women that had been murdered and the only difference was that she had never allowed an abusive man to hit her more than once before throwing him out on his ear, but then Emily wasn't one to put up with any man abusing her, unlike women like Amanda Swann.

Hotch knew that his mate had been in several abusive relationships before the two of them had met, but unlike poor Amanda Swann, Emily wasn't one to take being hit more than once before they were shown the door. Hotch also knew that with his mate being pregnant it was causing Emily to sympathize, even more than she normally would with the death of Amanda Swann. Hotch knew from both Emily and Haley that a woman's emotions tended to be very off-kilter, especially in the latter stages of pregnancy, and that they could get angry or burst into tears at the slightest little thing. Of course, he also knew that every pregnancy was different and so when his mate would get all emotional he would just comfort her as best her could and tried not to talk about anything serious as sometimes he would say the wrong thing and that would just make her even more emotional.

"I'm going to have a vasectomy, as soon as possible so that you not you'll not get pregnant with anymore pups," said Hotch changing the subject.

"I was just to have my tubes tied at the same time I have my c-section," said Emily.

"I'll be happy to do this, as we agreed years ago that when we decided we'd had enough enough pups one of us would have an operation and it might as well be me. You know very well that I will be fathering no more pups unless they are with you, so I might as well have that vasectomy and that way we can have sex as often as we want without having to worry about using a condom or you taking those pregnancy pills."

"Then thank you," Emily said giving in, because she knew that Aaron would just feel better if he could contribute.

"Believe me, you're more than welcome," Hotch said, "because I think 15 children plus whatever we are going to have this time is more than enough, especially considering that we already had thirteen between us, which would make most people not want anymore children even if they have a different partner then before."

"Not a Shifter though," Emily said with a grin.

"No, not a Shifter at least most of them, though it varies species to species and wolf Shifters do tend to be the most prolific and why there are more of us then there're of any other types, except perhaps, for cats." Hotch agreed also with a grin. "I'm just lucky that you love children as much as I do or we never would've had so many."

"I think almost 30 is more than enough," Emily said with another grin

"Yes, I would say so," Hotch agreed immediately kissing the top of his wife's head.

"I'm just glad that I didn't have to get pregnant too many times to have a large family that we wanted, since a normal woman get pregnant maybe seven or eight times in their lives some of them anyway, although most of them only get pregnant twice maybe three times and then that would've been it."

"Well, we did start out with 13 children between us, so that helped," Hotch said.

"So do you think Garcia is going to have anymore children I mean she and Quinn already have a 9."

"Yeah, she's been pregnant as many times as you have, but then she met Quinn only three months after I met you, so that isn't really surprising and it also helps that her father was a Shifter and so she knew all about bonds that Shifters have with their mates and so things proceeded more quickly with them than it did with us," Hotch mused. "The only difference in her pregnancies and yours really is that one time she had twins and another time triplets and the third time quadruplets. As to your question no I'm not really sure if Quinn and Garcia are planning on having anymore, but I wouldn't be surprised if they did, since Penelope is a couple years older than you are this will likely be her last pregnancy as well, if she does decide to have more. Of course, considering she's 43 she might decide that nine is enough. If the two of them or even the two of us had met at the same age as Spencer and Gage we'd have to have even more pups then we do now."

"Heaven forbid," Emily laughed. "I mean between us, Garcia and Quinn not to mention your other siblings that are mated the Hotchner name is in no danger of dying out considering there are over hundred of you. I mean just with you and me we've produced nearly 30, depending on what I'm carrying this time."

Hotch knew that Emily was including her three daughters in that count as well as his ten sons from his first wife Haley, which was just fine.

"I won't be surprised if it's quadruplets again, considering we've already had them three times."

"No, neither would I," Emily agreed snuggling into her husband's side quite contently and Hotch put an arm around her back pulling her closer.

The two of them went back to their movie, but held each other close, snuggling together until it was finally over and as soon as it was Hotch swept her up into his arms and headed upstairs with Emily laughing at him the entire way.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

Several months later

A young ten year old boy lay in a hospital bed covered by a light sheet. This young boy had been in a coma for the past six months and the doctors feared that he would never wake up. This young boy's name was Garrett Swann and what had this young boy done you ask to be in a coma when he was only 10 years old nearly 11? He had tried to protect his mother Amanda from her live-in boyfriend Alan Riggs and been punched so hard that he had fallen and had hit his head on the edge of the mantle, which had been made of marble. The doctors had told Spencer and Gage that he was lucky that his head hadn't cracked open like an egg and there didn't seem to be any swelling in the brain and yet he had not yet regained consciousness, which he might never do and therefore, spend the rest of his life as a vegetable.

All his brothers and sisters, the ones old enough to understand what happened kept hoping that their brother would wake up and talk to them, but so far it had not happened as Garrett hadn't even moved or twitched. All his sibling in kept visiting him except the ones under seven as they were too young to understand really what was going on and all of them had talked to him and urging him to wake up, to come back to them that he was missing so much, but so far Garrett had responded not even moving a hand or a finger.

"...And Spencer and Gage took us to the zoo and you sure did miss a grand time Garrett as they bought us lunch and we had ice cream afterwards," Perry said. Perry kept talking and telling his brother about all he and their siblings had done in the last few days. "We were each allowed to buy one item from the gift shop of our choice."

"I'm sorry I missed it," Garrett said his voice so whisper soft that it was hard to hear. Garrett coughed a little, a kind of of hacking cough, because he throat was so sore and dry from disuse. "Water! Please!"

"Garrett, you're awake," Perry said overjoyed hopping out of the chair he was sitting in, pouring him a glass of water and then putting as straw in it before helping his brother take a few small sips. "Just wait until Spencer comes back as he just went to make phone call."

"Who's Spencer and where's our mother?" Garrett asked, confused his voice raspy and so soft he was barely understandable, though clearer because of the water.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know," Perry said looking sad. "Mom died because Alan knocked her around, but all our siblings that she was pregnant with survived. The childcare workers placed us with Spencer and Gage."

Perry placed the glass of water with the straw back at his brother's lips and Garrett took a few more sips of water and then looked at his brother gratefully.

"All of you together?" asked Garrett in genuine surprise, although he was still trying absorb the news that their mother had died.  
"Yes, they have quite a large house and although we do have to share rooms, there's still plenty of space to do that and they have a large fenced in backyard. Both of them have been very kind to us and Gage stays home while Spencer works with the FBI the Behavioral Analysis Unit. He's gone a lot, but when he's home he always takes the time to spend with us, helps us with our homework, plays with our younger siblings and things like that. Trust me you'll love it there."

"So how long have I been here?" asked Garrett.

"Well, old Alan really knocked you around and also caused you to hit your head on the mantle. You've been here for six months."

"I've been conscious for six months?" Garrett asked in surprised astonishment.

"Yes, you have and all of us have been very worried including Spencer and Gage," Perry said. "Gage has been here every day to visit you and Spencer comes when he is not out-of-town for work. You'll really like both of them once you meet them and also they are both wolf Shifters like we are, so they understand everything that someone normal probably wouldn't."

"So I'll get to stay with you all?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, your twin brother has had a room all to himself as we've been waiting for you to wake up and come home. You'll like the rooms as they're nice and big and there's bunkbeds in most of them. There was bunkbeds in all of them, but Alayna is scared of heights and was afraid to sleep on the top bunk so they went out and bought two normal twin beds the very next day. They've been very accommodating unlike some people who wouldn't be."

"I can't wait to meet them," Garrett said.

As if Garrett's words were a single the door open and a tall, slimly muscled man with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes stepped in. Spencer took in everything in an instant and his expression lightened considerably.

"You're awake," Spencer said smiling. "All you brothers and sisters had been very worried about you."

"So Perry was telling me," Garrett said.

"Well, so far you seem to have your memory, that's an excellent sign. I'll go get the doctor and let him examine you. I'm afraid you're going to be in the hospital awhile longer as you'll be incredibly weak from having been in a coma for so long and you'll need time to regain your strength before you can start picking up your life again."

"Garrett, this is Spencer Reid he and Gage have taken all of us in," Perry introduced.

"And hopefully, sometime in the next few weeks you'll be joining us at our house," said Spencer.

"I want nothing more," Garrett said fervently. "I can't believe I missed six month because of that stupid, no good boyfriend of my mother's. I hope he's going to be in prison for a very long time."

"Oh, trust me he will be as the court decided on 15 years," said Spencer with a satisfied smile.

"Not long enough," Perry growled looking as ferocious as any 13 year old boy could be, but then he was a wolf Shifter and they tended to be that way no matter the age and depending on circumstances and also personality.

"Yes, well I happen to agree with you and so does Aaron and his mate Emily, who you'll meet soon, since he's Gage's oldest brother and Gage and I are partners."

Garrett didn't understand what Spencer meant by partners, but he was sure that Perry would explain it to him.

"I'll go get the doctor now," Spencer said turning away from the two young boy and opening the door.

"What precisely did Spencer mean by partners?" Garrett asked immediately as soon as he was sure that Spencer was gone.

"It means that they are married just like a man and a woman," Perry explained. "In fact they are True Mates."

"So that means…" Garrett said. Garrett might only have been 10 years old, but he did know what adults did in the privacy of their bedroom, as Alan and his mother hadn't exactly been discreet when making love.

"Yes, that's what it means, I had never heard of such a thing before until I was placed with Spencer and Gage, but I've learned a lot since then and one of those things is that it isn't always acceptable at least among the Normals for two men to be in a relationship. It isn't illegal or anything, just that a lot of people just don't accept it like Shifters do, most of them anyway. It is apparently quite common among Shifters and also Normals. Don't worry you'll get used to them being all lovey-dovey with each other when you do come back home to be with everyone, as neither one of them bothers to hide their affection around us and no they don't actually have sex in front of us, but they do hold each other kiss each other that type thing. They tell us that they want us to know that they love each other that they love us too so they don't see any reason to hide their relationship."

"Do you think they'd be willing to adopt us?" Garrett asked looking hopefully.

"I don't know," Perry answered honestly. "I believe that all of us are hoping the same thing, but before you decide, you need to get to know them, but the rest of us think they're terrific."

"If you and the others think they're that good then I will to and you know that because there is no way that Spencer and Gage could fool all of you."

"Yes, that's true enough," Perry admitted.

Garrett didn't have a chance to reply as the door opened again and Spencer came in followed by a man in a long white coat that they both knew had to be the doctor.

"Well, young man, I'm certainly glad to see you awake as you've been sleeping long enough," the doctor said smiling. "I'm Dr. Bryant. Now I have some questions for you Garrett and I want you to answer me as honestly as possible."

Garrett nodded and Dr. Bryant asked him several questions, which Garrett replied to as honestly as he could.

"Well, you seem to have your memory," Dr. Bryant said approvingly. "I'm actually surprised at how coherent you are considering you were in a coma for six months."

"When can I go home?" Garrett asked.

"I'm afraid that'll be at least another couple of weeks young man as you need time to regain your strength. We have been feeding you through a tube and it was only removed today temporarily."

"Is that why my throat is so sore?" Garrett asked his voice raspy from disuse.

"Partly, but also you haven't talked any in the last six months that you've been in a coma and that has a lot to do with it as well. I'm afraid you're going to be too weak to go anywhere for quite awhile yet, but now that you're awake you will be going home so long as you follow instructions. Luckily, your coma didn't last long enough where your leg muscles atrophied."

"That means to waste away from lack of use," Spencer explained in simpler terms, "which happens to patient sometimes if they're in a coma for years and then suddenly wake up."

"Well, you seem to be doing quite well young man considering you just came out of a six-month coma," Dr. Brian complimented 10-year-old boy.

"Gage will be pleased that you're awake and that you're doing so well," Spencer said, "or at least he will be when I tell him and all your siblings will be so glad to have you home."

Dr. Bryant finished his examination a few minutes later and wrote down the results and then he and Reid got to talking quietly. Reid nodded to whatever the doctor was saying Perry noticed and then looked over at him and Garrett while the doctor left.

"Well, Dr. Bryant thinks you're doing pretty well considering," Reid said, as he came to stand by Garrett's bed. "He believes that you will be able to go home in a matter of a few weeks, so long as you continue to make good progress that is."

"I can hardly wait," Garrett said fervently.

"I can't really blame you for that as nobody likes to be stuck in a hospital for any length of time," Spencer told the 10-year-old boy smoothing the sheet that was over him. "Perry and I should go, you need to sleep, to rest and recover."

"I've been asleep for six months," Garrett protested.

"Comas aren't natural sleep," Spencer told him gently. "They're what happens when your body has received a serious trauma, particularly a head trauma. What you need now is to go into a natural sleep to rest and recover."

Garrett looked rebellious, but yawned and Spencer gave him a the pointed look.

The three of them continued to chat for a a few minutes and Garrett couldn't quit yawning, before Spencer took his leave gesturing at Perry to follow him promising to return tomorrow if he wasn't gone out of town for work.

Garrett watched them go sadly, but knew that visiting hours were bound to be just about up and though all his siblings had been keeping a constant visual by his bed he was awake now.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"So Garrett finally woke up," Hotch said, as he and Emily had just heard the news from Gage and Spencer and both were very happy to know hat the ten year old boy was finally out of his coma.

"Yes, I for one was glad to hear that that 10 year old boy finally woke up from his coma and that he seems to have all his memories intact. It would've been a tragedy if he had never woken up, although it took him six months come out of it. I just hope Alan Riggs gets what's coming to him—eventually. I wouldn't exactly mourn him if he got himself killed in a prison fight."

"Yes, I agree hundred percent with that," Hotch said kissing Emily on the forehead. "Personally, I think he should've gotten more than 15 years, but it was kind of hard to prove first degree murder and the DA was lucky to get second degree and not just manslaughter, which would have had him out in half the time. I know that both of us believe in seeing justice done, but in this case it involved a child who might never have woken up. A child who had never done anything to Riggs."

"I know that the mother Amanda Swann bears part of the responsibility for bringing Riggs into her home in the first place, but still I truly wish that the DA had been able to get him on first degree murder," Emily said.

"So do I, but 15 years is still a pretty hefty sentence even even if we wish it was for life," Hotch agreed. "We can both hope that Riggs will learn his lesson, but we both know that is unlikely."

Emily actually snorted in derision at that and Hotch actually agreed with his mate. "Men like that never learn as it's as if something inside them is broken and they can't help acting like they do, although I admit in some cases they do change, but I don't see that happening with Riggs because we both know that he's abused women before and gotten away with it."

"A lot of women are too afraid to report that type of abuse as you know as they're afraid that people like Riggs will come after them and we both have to admit that there is some precedent for that happening so I really can't blame those women."

"No, neither can I, as most of them are just ordinary people and not trained to handle people like Riggs," agreed Emily. "Amanda Swann definitely wasn't and although I'll admit it was poor judgment on her part initially to bring Alan Riggs home, well some women just are unequipped to tell when somebody is no good as people like Riggs can be charming even when they're bad to the bone. A lot of children come from very sheltered childhoods and neither one of us fall into that category, but it does explain how some people can fall for somebody like Riggs."

"Too true," Hotch agreed. "They will always be those that abuse others, or want something that someone else has and so murders them to get it and it's because people sometimes rape, murder, steal and so forth that we have jobs."

"And we love our jobs don't we?" Emily grinned causing Hotch to smirk and his dark eyes to sparkle.

"We do, mostly," Hotch said.

"Well, I admit I don't love the paperwork that's involved very much," Emily admitted with another grin.

"Who would?" Hotch said, "Even if we both know it's necessary."

"Of course, working with Strauss as section chief and her being such a very vindictive and petty woman is not exactly any fun either," Emily added.

"Yes, that's true, but at least she didn't manage to separate us," Hotch said. "I don't like her anymore than you do, as you are well aware."

"That's been obvious ever since the two of us met, even before I found out that we were mates," Emily chuckled. "I can't really blame you for your dislike or even outright hatred, considering I know what she's put you and the team through and the team is part of our family."

"Not to mention her attempt to blackmail you into reporting back to her," Hotch said. "Strauss is apparently not very good at reading somebody's character because I knew immediately that you were too honest to do something like that, so that was a mistake that Strauss made because she didn't take time to really get to know you enough to realize that you would never report on your teammates like some kind of tattletale."

"She was probably so anxious to get something on the team, something that would at least get you to transfer that she didn't really take the time to really get a good profile of me. I will say this however, if Strauss happened to die from a bullet or a car explosion or any other way I wouldn't mourn her. I for one believe in karma and I truly believe that Strauss will eventually get hers and every crime she's committed will come home to roost, even if she never answers for her crimes until after she's already dead."

"You know I don't normally believe in karma," Hotch admitted, "but in this case I think you're right as every time she's ruined a career or tried to blackmail someone or any other crime she's ever committed and not been held responsible for will eventually get what's coming to her, even if that's when she faces final judgement after she is dead."

"In a way, Strauss is just as bad as the criminals we catch and in someways she's even worse. She keeps an air of respectability and yet her actions should see her in jail or at least fired, because blackmail is a crime after all and even if it didn't succeed doesn't mean she shouldn't at least be reported for it," Emily said. "I chose not to go that route, because for one thing I was just starting at to BAU and I didn't want the higher-ups to question if I belonged there or not and for another I'm not one to report that kind of thing, not unless I absolutely think I have to. Besides, blackmail is one of the hardest crimes to prove, which is why it is so rarely caught."

"I think you took the right route," Hotch said. "Strauss has tried to blackmail me to on several different occasions and I never fall for it. We both know that she's tried to get me to transfer to another department and since I like being at the BAU I've never given into anybody's demand not even Haley's when she wanted me to go back to being a lawyer again, so I wouldn't be gone all the time. I don't see any point of making myself miserable just to make others happy."

"Yes, your partner in life, whether that's a boyfriend, girlfriend or spouse needs to accept you for who you are and not try to change you," Emily immediately agreed. "If you try to change someone who you claim to love by getting them give up a job they love or in any other way then that's not really love at all. A partnership or a marriage is about making decisions together, not about one partner forcing a decision on the other. If that person wants to change jobs it's one thing, but to force that decision on somebody you claim to love by threatening to leave or in any other way, well that's not right."

"I would never force you to leave a job I know you love just as I know you would never force that same decision on me," Hotch said, even as he kissed his wife on the lips. "If I try to force you to get a safer job then I wouldn't really love you at all and even though I'm often scared for you, because I know how dangerous our jobs can be, but I still wouldn't have it any other way. The fact that we often work together and share the same bed every night is just a really great added bonus."

Emily laughed outright at that, although she did have to do totally agree with that statement as her job wouldn't be half as much fun if she and Aaron weren't on the same team or even I they had totally different professions.

"I totally agree with that sentiment," Emily said that she leaned up to kiss her husband on the lips. "I wouldn't enjoy my job so much if I missed you every minute of every day, which is why I'm glad Strauss had no legal grounds to fire one of us or at least transfer one of us to a different department."

"Yes, I'm glad to," Hotch said softly as he sat on the couch with Emily snuggled in his arms. "Of course, we both would have quit if she had actually succeeded in her tactic because a shapeshifter's mate comes first as I've told you before."

"Yes, trust me so long as we were together I would be happy, even if I'm not the type that enjoys inactivity."

"Now there is the understatement of the century," Hotch chuckled and Emily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Way to go acting mature," Hotch told his mate humor clear in his voice and his dark brown eyes.

"So I act mature on the job, but it's just you and me so why should I have to when it's just the two of us?" Emily inquired. "My mother forced me to grow up at a very young age, so I don't act immature very often, but I'll always be that little girl who wished her mother had paid her more attention, well, other than to berate her for some wrong she thought she had done."

Hotch growled at that and held his mate tighter hoping that Emily's mother Elizabeth Prentiss got what was coming to her for the way she had ignored her daughter's needs and only paid her any attention in order to fuss at her for something that most parents would have just dismissed.

Of course, his childhood hadn't exactly been idyllic either as unfortunately, there were plenty of abusive parents in the world and half his team had had them including himself, Emily and Spencer. Hotch supposed it did make the three of them extremely good at their jobs, but then so were the other members of the team that had good childhoods.

"I know talking about my mother upsets you," Emily soothed, "but I'm a grown woman and I never have to see her again and I have no intention of ever speaking to her again, although we both know that she does tend to pop up every few years, supposedly to check up on me."

"And next time she does I plan on making it clear that she is not welcome. You know I can normally be polite to just about anybody no matter how much I dislike them, but your mother is entirely different matter. Of course, other people aren't related to the woman I love and I will not allow anybody to abuse you, not even your own mother. You are mine, just as I am yours and I'm very protective of the people that I love."

"Don't I know it," Emily giggled leaning up to kiss her mate on the cheek. "I don't really mind at all, even if it does occasionally get annoying, but mates or not we're bound to get upset with each other sometimes."

"Yes, even mates occasionally argue," Hotch agreed kissing the top of Emily's head affectionately.

"And both of us are stubborn, so we're bound to argue sometimes." Emily agreed.

"But the way we make up is always spectacular," Hotch smirked.

"I have to agree with that," Emily said with a wide grin.

The way that she and Aaron made up was to make love and it was always more bloody spectacular then normal after they'd had a fight.

Both of them were silent for awhile and then Emily offered, "I'm glad that Garrett is going to be okay and I know that Spencer and Gage were really worried, but then so were we."

"And so was the rest of the team and the family that knew about it," Hotch agreed. "I know anybody who knew about Garrett was happy when he finally woke up and had all his memories intact. Garrett has quite a lot of work ahead of him to get healthy again and also catch up in school but Spencer and Gage and the rest of us will be there to help him."

"Definitely," Emily agreed. "That's how a family is supposed to operate by helping the ones that need it, especially since it wasn't exactly Garrett's fault that he ended up in a coma in the first place. I mean he's only ten and all he did was try to protect his mother, a mother he loved."

Yes, no pup should have to go through what Garrett did," Hotch immediately agreed. "Unfortunately, we both know what happens far too often and a lot of times we don't know about it so that is no way to stop it."

"And it creates criminals of one type or another," Emily offered. "Of course, even those that come from ordinary, loving childhoods sometimes turn bad and the human race has never been able to figure out the reason for this, other then they were just born that way."

"Too true," Hotch agreed, "and we probably never will figure out how psychopaths come from such loving families other then it happens."

"That's sad," Emily said. "It's sad that the human race is so messed up that some people try to take advantage of what others have. The human race is so ornery, greedy and stubborn that we can't just get along peacefully."

"If everybody got along we'd be out of a job," Hotch smirked, "and I happen to like my job although I do admit it would be nice if people got along because then there'd be no need for the police, the military, the Coast Guard or any other organization that fights crime."

"And that would be a bad thing? Why?" asked Emily.

"I'm not saying it would be a bad thing at all, just that the human race isn't going to start getting along so I don't think there's any danger of us not needing all organizations that arrest lawbreakers," Hotch explained.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree," Emily admitted. "Besides, I love my job too, although I certainly don't like the fact that innocent people get killed or kidnapped or abused, but I certainly like bringing the ones responsible to justice."

"So do I, although I have to agree that I don't like it when innocent people, especially children get killed or any of the other crimes that involve hurting another person," Hotch said. "Unfortunately, a lot of times putting them in prison doesn't do a bit of good, as when they get out they just go back to what put them there in the first place."

"We know with some criminals it's just an impulse that they can't control, but as for others others, well, they could change if they wanted, but they would have to put some real effort into it..."

"And most aren't willing to do that," Hotch finished his mate's thought easily.

"Unfortunately true," Emily sighed in contentment, as she snuggled into Aaron's arms and knew that there was no a safer or more loving place in the world, as she knew that nothing bad could get at her when she was in her husband's arms.

Hotch's arms tightened instinctively around the large stomach of his mate since she was very pregnant and even as he cradled her body against his tenderly he kissed the top of her head lovingly.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Now that Garrett is home I think it's time we consider adoption," Gage mentioned to his mate as the two of them snuggled in bed together that night.

It was three weeks later and they'd finally been able to bring Garrett home from the hospital. The boy still tired too easily, but the doctors assured them that that would fade the longer he was out of the hospital, got proper food, and his system got used to being active again.

"Yes, I agree," Spencer said immediately, as he had been thinking the same thing. "I'm sure the childcare workers will be astonished that we want to adopt all 20 of them, but there's no law against it, so I don't see why it shouldn't go through. We've basically been raising them for the last six months anyway and those childcare workers that left them with us know that we have the money to raise them properly, even if we've been getting a check every month for all of them."

"We won't have the checks once we resign from being foster parents," Gage said, "but that's okay because we have plenty of money."

"I never imagined that I would ever find my mate or have so many pups even if those pups are adopted," Spencer mused thinking about how his life had changed so much in less than 10 years. "You certainly changed my life."

"Well, you certainly changed mine too," Gage said smiling, even as he pulled Spencer into his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. "You have to admit that both of us are much happier together than apart."

"Definitely," Spencer agreed even as he snuggled into Gage's arms. "We need to discuss adoption with the pups that are old enough to understand and I would say any of them that are less then five should be left out of the decision."

"Yes, we can't just go ahead and adopt them behind their backs, not without their agreement," Gage agreed. "I'm sure that won't be a problem, because they'll be aware that there is no one else that would be willing to take on all of them and that they'd be separated into different homes, if they left here. None of them are stupid enough to do that and besides, they seem to enjoy being here where they can all be together and they're treated, well, which might not be true with some other foster home. We're both aware that there're more bad foster homes then there are good ones."

"Too true," Spencer agreed. "It's a very sad, but true fact of human or Shifter nature that they treat their pups, even ones that are theirs deplorably a lot of time, although I admit that it's usually humans that do that."

"Well, at least these 20 will be in a loving home and we'll even pay for their college education when they're that age if they don't get scholarships," Gage said.

"You know the social workers will think we're nuts for wanting to take also many children on a permanent basis," Spencer said with a little snort.

"So what, there's no law against it and we'll just tell them that Shifters naturally love children anyway and we do love them, even if it only been with us for six months," Gage said, "which also happens to be the truth. I would think those social workers would want the pups to have a good home, whether or not it's rather unusual for someone to take on, so many of them on a permanent basis."

"You know, I hate being gone so much as I miss you and them so much," Spencer sighed, "and I never imagined myself saying that, not ever, since I love my job and I still do, but I just hate so much being away from all of you. I love working with the team and using my brain far more extensively then I would most other professions, but..."

"It's still hard to be away from your mate and the pups you have come to love," Gage summarized and Spencer nodded. "Believe me, I feel the same way and I would if I was the one that had a job outside of taking care of all these children. It's hard being away from you when you do have to go out of town with the team, but if you gave up your job you would be unhappy, even with me and the children to keep you distracted, because you would miss your team to and also the thrill of catching so many bad people."

"Yeah, I would," Spencer admitted, "still it's hard to be torn between two things you love doing."

"Other people have done what you have in the past, so you just have to soldier on like they did," Gage said wisely. "Eventually you'll retire and then we'll have many more years together, as the children will be grown and out on their own. Perhaps, we'll even be able to travel some."

"That will be nice," Spencer said sounding wistful. "Now I've had enough talking for one night as we could be doing other things since we can't exactly be spontaneous anymore."

Gage's expression lit up at that and he was on top of his mate immediately kissing Spencer all over before taking one of his nipples into his mouth to suck on.

Spencer withered beneath Gage's much bigger form and this was how the two of them spent several hours before finally falling asleep exhausted.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"How would all of you like to be adopted?" Gage asked all the older children.

It was over a month later, since Garrett had finally come home from the hospital and all his siblings had been pathetically glad to see him. Garrett was thin, much thinner then he should be, but then he had been in a coma in the hospital after all and the way the cook was feeding him he would soon be back to his normal weight.

"All of us?" asked a13-year-old boy.

"Yes, all of you," Spencer told the boy gently. "We would never take some of you and not take the rest."

"Why now?" asked one girl who looked about 9 or 10

"Well, for one thing we love all of you," Gage told them.

"And for another most foster children move from foster home to foster home on average every two years and in your case if that happened you would be separated because most people would not be able to take more than one or two of you."

"It will take awhile to adopt all of you," Gage added, "and so it's better to get started now. Of course, if you don't want this that's fine too, and we'll just allow you to be moved to another foster home in another year or year and a half."

"I don't want to leave," said one boy who looked around five or so. "I like it here."

"And we don't want you to leave either, Robyn." Spencer told the boy with a smile. "However, we are giving you the choice as to whether or not you want to be adopted."

All the children five and over discussed it and then they came to a decision.

"We really like to hear and appreciate your kindness," said one of the older girls. "All of us really love you too and we'd be glad to be adopted."

"Good," Gage said pleased. "Spencer and I will start the proceedings right away. I believe our fostering days are done after this, but only if we manage to pull this off because never have so many children been adopted by one couple."

"That's not really surprising, considering that there are so many of us," commented a 8 year old boy sarcastically. This particular boy always used sarcasm to hide his emotions and Spencer and Gage were aware of this so said nothing.

"If we do adopt you will follow the same rules that you have since the beginning," Gage said. "You will not start acting out just because we're going to adopt you or even afterwards."

"We don't expect you to be perfect little angels all the time, after all that's not in a human's or Shifter's nature, however, we do expect you to basically behave, to continue to do well in school and do your homework and everything else that we expected of you before," Spencer said. "I will still be gone a lot of the time due to my job and I would expect you to behave for Gage or any other adults that are chosen to look after you."

"Yes, Spencer," all the children answered.

"Alright then, I'll talk to Aaron as he knows some lawyers that should be able to do the adoption," Spencer said.

"Thank you for loving us enough to adopt all of us," said a small girl.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Gage said kneeling down and taking up the little girl into his arms and giving her a gentle hug.

All the children watched this with smiles as they knew that Gage and Spencer truly did love all of them, as why would they bother to go to the trouble of adopting them if they did not?

"Let's go into the dining room, it's time for lunch," Spencer said his voice steady, even as his emotions were trying their best to get away from him.

Gage gave his mate an assessing look that told Spencer that his partner knew do exactly what he was feeling and he smiled and winked at him causing Gage to smile briefly in return before leading all the children into the dining room where lunch had been laid out for them by the cook that had worked there ever since they had signed up for fostering.

~~~Aaron and Emily~~~

"Congratulation!" Everybody called as soon as Gage and Spencer had stepped out of the house along with the 20 pups, although some of those were being carried by their siblings as they were to young to walk yet. It was nearly a year later and it has been a long hard fought battle. Spencer and Gage had to prove that they had the resources to take care of so many children on a permanent basis and even after that there had been several inspections of their home and a lot of other little details to take care of. Finally though two of them had been granted the adoption all 20 children. It wouldn't have been a battle at all they had just wanted to adopt 2 or 3, but 20 was unheard of and both Gage and Spencer had argued in a hearing that separating siblings wasn't right. That children needed stability and separating them from their siblings who they loved would only make them act out. Also they had the resources, the space and lots of family to help out and to separate brother and sisters at this point would do more damage then not. The judge had agreed, especially since their were lots of character witnesses in Gage's and Spencer's favor.

"Thank you, it's been a very tough few months," Spencer said grinning ear to ear.

"I would say so because I wouldn't take on 20 children at one time for anything so you have far more patience then I do," called one of the BAU's new teammates Max Cody.

"I would say just about anybody has more patience then you do, Max," JJ told the tall, handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes just like her. "Considering you have no patience worth speaking of."

Everybody laughed at this including Gage and Spencer and all the other guests, because it was true.

Max didn't even look embarrassed just laughed along with everyone else being good-natured as well as having very little patience.

"So this is a party to celebrate the adoption of these pups into our family," Gage said. "We want you all to enjoy yourselves as we don't get a chance to get together for something so positive very often."

"There is plenty of food for everyone," Spencer added. "So enjoy yourselves and dig in."

Everybody laughed at that and went over to get some food, the men especially always seemed to be hungry and weren't about to miss out an opportunity to eat as much as a liked, Morgan in particular.

"Welcome to the family," Emily said to the oldest of the children who were standing around in a cluster, with plates of food in their hands.

"Thank you," Kaitlyn one of the oldest girls said. "I'm not sure it's sunken in quite yet."

"Oh, yes, I know that feeling very well," Emily said sympathetically.

"Were you adopted to?" asked one boy whose name was Devan.

"No, nothing like that," Emily began to explain. "When I found out that I was Aaron's mate, we had known each other only for three months at the time. He started showing interest in me two months after we had met and we spent quite a lot of time together outside of work. He introduced me to his ten sons from his former wife Haley and I introduced him to my three daughters. Mating with him, even though we hadn't known each other all that long was one of the best decisions I ever made and I have never regretted that decision. Aaron and I have been mated for a long time now and both of us have been happy for all that time. We've had our arguments sure, as every couple does, no matter how close they may be, or whether or not they are mated or just in a ordinary relationship, but we always make up usually within just a few hours and were closer then ever after that."

And also fuck like rabbits afterwards, Emily thought to herself but didn't say out loud in front of an impressionable children

"I would love to have a relationship that's as close as yours and Uncle Aaron's or Spencer and Gage's," one 12 year old whose name was Trudy said wistfully.

"You will someday," Emily told Trudy giving her a hug, "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up. You should enjoy just being a child, and enjoy having two parents who love you and your siblings and your many aunts and uncles who do as well."

All of them talked and laughed for over an hour before Aaron came and asked his mate to dance.

"So you seemed to be having a good time?" Hotch asked Emily, as the two danced along with another half a dozen couples.

"Oh, yes, I was," Emily said. "Trudy really does remind me a lot of myself at that age, so anxious to grow up instead of enjoying just being a child."

"You had a reason to feel that way to want to hurry and grow up to get away from home," Hotch said and Emily nodded.

"Yes, I did," Emily agreed, "but I told Trudy that she shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up, because unlike me she's not going to be mistreated or ignored. Gage and Spencer love all 20 of those children to death and make sure to spend plenty of time with all of them and take them on trips and things like that. Gage and Spencer are as unlike my own mother who was always too busy to pay me any attention at all, except when she felt I needed to be scolded. It never mattered how intelligent I was or how well I did in school she didn't really pay any attention at all."

Hotch growled at that and Emily kissed him because she knew that bringing up her mother always upset him and she couldn't really blame him for that.

"Hey, calm down, because as you know I haven't talked to my mother in a very long time now, so she doesn't really matter. Besides, if my life hadn't taken the path it did we might never have met, so for that alone I will always be grateful. Personally, I think it's her loss because she doesn't seem to care about her grandchildren at all and she has quite a few."

"There is that," Hotch admitted smiling now looking into his mate's dark eyes. "Believe me, I'm glad we met too."

"Just think of all the things that wouldn't have what happened if we had never met," Emily said. "Quinn and Penny never would've met, or had their children and neither would Gage and Spencer, nor would they have started that foster home or just adopted those 20 children, if we had never met, nor would we have our 17 children that share both our DNAs."

Much to Emily and Hotch's astonishment Emily last pregnancy had turned out to be quintuplets instead of quadruplets and that had surprised both of them considering they'd had quadruplets every other time. However, two of those were identical twins as they shared the same amniotic sac the doctor said and so that explained it. Identical twins were more common in women who were over 35 and Emily had at that time been thirty-nine going on forty, so it wasn't really all that surprising

"Yes," Hotch and slowly, "a lot of good things have happened because we met as none of it would have likely occurred if not for the two of us meeting."

Emily and Hotch continued to dance to the music lost in each others gazes, just as much in love as they had been when they first met over ten years ago. The two of them seemed to be communicating without speaking, which wasn't uncommon between True Mates even if one of those was a Normal. As the song was playing it's last few notes the two of them kissed and the whole world seemed to fade around them making them seem all alone as every sound even the birds chirping faded out as if they were in their own little world with no one else but the two of them.

The 2 of them continued to dance to the next song lost in their own little world and anybody who saw them knew they were very much in love, causing most of those people to smile, even total strangers.

Between two True Mates or soulmates in normal terms that was exactly as it should be.


End file.
